Firefly
by PykaL
Summary: Fingir que estas comprometido con alguién es pan comido, lo malo es enamorarse del hermano de tu 'prometido'. ¿De cuando acá la vida de Kurt Hummel se volvió tan complicada?
1. Chapter 1

Mi primera historia de Glee, bueno al menos la primera que subo en esta página. Espero les guste, no tengo Beta así que si encuentran algún error por favor hagánmelo saber!

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen así que por favor no me demanden ya sabemos que fox y RIB son los dueños.

—Conversaciones

'_Pensamientos'_

—_Platicas en el telefono_

Disfruten!

* * *

_FIREFLY_

**Capitulo 1**

'_¿Como llegue a esto?, aquí estoy en medio de un café platicando con una mujer maravillosa acerca de mi noviazgo tan esperado con su hijo…. ¿El problema? Bueno el es SOLO mi mejor amigo y ahora resulta que somos novios ó más bien nos comprometimos…. Esta no era la forma en la que mi sábado debía de ir, se suponía que la pasaría en mi departamento con Santana viendo Grey's Anatomy y criticando cada una de las escenas melosas… además claro de babear por el Dr. Sheperd ¿Quién no lo hace?, porque mi amigo no puede ser como él, si así lo fuera no tendría ningún problema de fingir ser su prometido._

_Pero en fin ya me he metido en este embrolló y supongo que vale la pena solo por unos meses y obtener diez mil dólares a cambio… Mmmm quizás eso haga parecer que me vendo pero ¡no en así! ¡En serio! Fashion Week es en unos meses y si quiero participar necesito mucho dinero… Diablos… ¡qué clase de persona soy! Mi padre no me educó para eso… ¡MI PADRE!... hay dios ¡estoy muerto!... es Oficial Kurt Hummel no sobrevivirá la semana.'_

— ¿Kurt?... ¿Estás bien?

El joven castaño sacudió la cabeza y sonrió volteando a ver a la hermosa mujer quien lo veía confundida, claramente no era un buen look para Ellen Anderson.

—S-sí, Elena no te preocupes, — le dijo él con una sonrisa un poco fingida.

— ¿Estás seguro? Estaba hablándote por un momento y no contestabas.

—Estaba pensando en mi padre, el no sabe nada de esto… Va a recibir una sorpresa, —le dijo el viendo fijamente a su compañero de crimen quien disimuladamente se encogía de hombros. Era claro el miedo en sus ojos.

Si él será quien se lo diga a Burt Hummel, al fin de cuentas es él quien lo metió en este problema.

— ¡Pero será una sorpresa maravillosa! —le dijo Elena Con una gran sonrisa. —Desde que mi hijo nos dijo la noticia no he dejado de sonreír. Mi esposo Canceló su viaje a Londres solo para felicitarlos, Estos meses van a ser maravillosos. Ya tengo todo planeado, las fiestas, los días de campo, Kurt conocerás a toda nuestra familia ya verás que te amarán.

— ¡¿Fiestas?! —Preguntaron los dos nerviosos, definitivamente eso no era parte del plan.

—Pero claro, —le dijo Elena los veía como si estuvieran locos. —Apenas comienza el verano y se perfectamente que los dos no tienen trabajo hasta septiembre, todos los esperamos en una semana en Westerville.

— ¡Mamá! No podemos viajar así como así, e-estoy seguro de que Kurt tiene muchas cosas que hacer además los vuelos de avión ahora están carísimos y comprarlos de última hora más.

—Hijo por eso les doy una semana, no veo nada malo en que vayan, además Kurt siempre se va los veranos con su familia ¿no es así? De Lima a Westerville no son más que dos horas. Tienen toda una semana para arreglar sus cosas, además no tienen que preocuparse por el pasaje, bien saben que el jet de tu padre está disponible. Los estará esperando en el aeropuerto. —Les dijo Elena con un tono de Finalidad.

—Pero Mamá-

—Pero nada, ¿Crees que vamos a dejar pasar un evento así? Esto es de celebrarse querido, ya sabes lo que dicen si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

— ¡NO! ¡No mamá! Iremos, ahí nos vemos.

—Bien lindos, entonces nos vemos en una semana, Aun hay muchas que comprar y tan poco tiempo ¡Nos vemos!

Elena les dio un beso caluroso a ambos y se fue del pequeño café llevándose toda su elegancia y belleza con ella. Al parecer eso era algo de familia.

—Bueno al parecer serán unas vacaciones bastante entretenidas, —le dijo su acompañante con una sonrisa nerviosa viéndolo con miedo,

—Cooper Anderson… ¡Date por muerto!

* * *

La vida de Kurt Hummel no era exactamente como la tenía planeada, Al salir de la preparatoria no entro a NYADA como siempre había soñado, si no que entró a Parsons y de ahí no dio vuelta a atrás.

Siempre había estado enamorado de la moda, pero una vez que pisó la universidad se dio cuenta de que ese era su lugar, por fin había encontrado el lugar donde se podía mover como pez en el agua, una vez ahí encontró trabajo en y una increíble beca como internista en la casa de diseños de Vera Wang, aunque sin embargo esto no fue suficiente como para encontrar un buen trabajo en NY una vez terminados sus estudios.

Pocos meses antes de salir de la universidad conoció a Cooper Anderson, de la manera más peculiar…

—_Un Mocca grande por favor, que sea light-_

—_Y un Chai-latte para mi grande también._

_Kurt volteó a ver al hombre a su espalda quien le ofreció al cajero un billete de 100 dólares con una gran sonrisa._

—_Quédate con el cambio._

_En ese instante la boca de Kurt como el cajero se abrieron enormemente._

— _¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Quién demonios da setenta dólares de propina? ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!_

—_Cooper Anderson, a tus servicios, —le dijo él con una gran sonrisa. —Y ahora necesito tu ayuda…. ¿Vez a esas dos chicas?... bien pues ellas no me han dejado de molestar todo el día y así que necesito tu ayuda._

—_Escucha agradezco que me hallas comprado mi café ¡pero no puedes llegar así como así!— le dijo Kurt mirándolo fijamente con una ceja levantada._

—_Si bueno… tengo que besarte…_

— _¡DISCUL- mphmm—_

_El tal Cooper Anderson lo tomó de la cintura tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo de detenerlo, sus labios descendieron a los suyos, el beso fue rápido más sin embargo no tan rápido como le hubiera gustado._

—_Listo ya se fueron._

_Cooper se separó con una sonrisa y tomando sus cafés que ya estaban en el mostrador. —No sabes lo que he batallado por quitármelas de encima, No pueden entender que una noche es suficiente para Cooper A._

—… _Sabes a cebolla, —le dijo Kurt con asco y tomando su café. —Eres Asqueroso sabes, esas chicas no se merecen ese trato._

—_Hey, ellas no son unas santurronas. Sabían a lo que se atenían._

_Inconsciente mente los dos caminaron a una de las mesas del café y sin pensarlo pasaron las dos siguientes horas platicando._

—_Tengo que irme, mi clase es una hora… fue un extraño gusto conocerte Cooper, —le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa._

—_Igualmente… Aún no me dices tu nombre…_

—_Kurt Hummel. _

Días más tarde recibió una invitación de amistad en facebook y otra invitación a salir. Increíblemente una amistad surgió, la personalidad burlona, ególatra carismática de Cooper hacia buen juego con la Personalidad, sarcástica, alegre e igualmente ególatra de Kurt.

Meses más tarde encontró trabajo en Hollywood una de las películas en las que Cooper trabajaba necesitaba a alguien para encargarse de los vestuarios. Cooper les mostró su portafolio y fue contratado de inmediato.

Cooper cambió todos sus planes de vivir en NY pasó a LA, donde ambos radicaban desde hace ya cuatro años, junto con Santana López quien al saber que 'porcelana' vivía en las hermosas costas de california decidió que este necesitaba otro compañero de departamento.

Era difícil vivir con ambos las 24hrs. Era toda una tortura, pero no se podía quejar eran sus mejores amigos, y sabía que ellos estaban ahí para él como él para ellos.

Los tres mosqueteros decían Cooper.

El metrosexual de sexualidad dudosa, la jaula de las locas y la Perra más caliente en todo los Ángeles según Santana.

Si, no podía negarlo, eran especiales… quizás fue por eso que acepto la petición de Cooper esa mañana….

* * *

—Necesito hablar con ustedes, —les dijo Cooper esa mañana en el desayuno.

—Si vas a decirnos que embarazaste a una rubia oxigenada mejor hazlo después del desayuno no quiero vomitar pensando en tus bebes cara de cabbage patch corriendo alrededor.

Cooper volteo exasperado a ve a Santa quien no dejaba de comer su omelette mientras leía el periódico.

—No es eso Santana, es algo mucho más importante, —les dijo el seriamente sentándose en la silla.

—Oh me das miedo Cooper, —le dijo Kurt. —La última vez que estuviste tan serio fue cuando descubriste que el bronceador mancho tu piel.

—Es una mancha grande sí, —le dijo Cooper ofendido. —Mi pecho ya no es el mismo.

—Y la gente dice que necesito convivir con mujeres, —les dijo santana viéndolos incrédulamente. — ¿En verdad no eres gay Cooper? Me haces dudar.

—Cállate Satán… esto es serio… estaba hablando con mis padres, y ustedes saben cómo son conmigo por eso de que no siento cabeza y pues ellos aun son responsables de la herencia del abuelo y amenazaron con no darme mi parte si no cambio mi forma de ser. —Les dijo Cooper.

—Aww pobre Ricky Ricón imaginarse que tendrá que vivir como nosotros mortales y vivir solo del sueldo laboral y no del dinero de papá.

—Déjalo Santana, —le dijo Kurt dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo tratando de no sonreír. —Coop, eso me lo habías platicado ya hace meses... ¿ha pasado algo nuevo con eso? —le preguntó ahora serio.

—Si... bien cuando me dijeron eso mis papás les dije que ya había encontrado a alguien y que era una relación seria. Estuvieron calmados hasta hace unos meses porque querían saber quién era y si había algún avance... En serio no saben lo molesto que pueden llegar a ser los Anderson.

—Sabemos. —le dijeron ambos sin titubear.

—Bien pues bueno mis padres me hablaron de que ya se acercaba el momento de repartir la herencia y que no planeaban dármela hasta que sentara cabeza... Algo tonto en verdad, ¿qué creen que tengo 16 o algo así? —Dijo indignado.

—Bueno tienes 37 años Coop, es tiempo de tener alguna relación estable ¿no crees? —le preguntó Kurt.

—Sí; para cuando quieras casarte tus genitales estarán tan arrugados y tan llenos de sífilis que ni siquiera Joan Rivers en coca se fijaría en ti.

—Santana siempre tan fina como siempre, en fin ¿me dejan terminar?... En fin les dije que por fin me animé y le propuse matrimonio... Así que ahora mi madre viene en camino a felicitarnos por nuestro compromiso, nos quiere ver en el café que acostumbra a las 3:00 pm.

—Erm... ¿por qué estás hablando en plural ken?

—Bueno es ahí donde necesito su ayuda... ¡Ledijeamispadresqueminovioerakurt!

—Disculpa creo que no te entendí, —le dijo Kurt frotándose las sienes. —Por tu bien más te vale que no te haya entendido.

— ¡Kurt por favor! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! E-es solo por unos meses no tenemos que hacer nada, mi madre nos verá fingiremos que estamos enamorados, una vez que me den mí herencia en noviembre diré que terminamos porque te engañe con una voluptuosa rubia y fin terminamos en buenos términos y mi familia te sigue queriendo. ¡Es infalible!

Kurt abría y cerraba la boca como un pez incrédulo, Santana a su ladi reía como cotorra. — ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! Para empezar no me gusta mentirles a tus padres me caen bien, son buenas personas y no se lo merecen. Además esta lo más importante que es que ¡TU NO ERES GAY! —Terminó Kurt acentuando las últimas palabras rojo del coraje.

—Kurt tú eras mi mejor opción me conoces mejor que nadie, no sabes lo feliz que se puso cuando le dije que eras tú. Y por lo de mi sexualidad no hay problema, mis padres creen que me acuesto con todo lo que se mueva, —le dijo Cooper viéndolo con desesperación.

—Y es cierto, —le dijo Santana con una sonrisa burlona. —Aún recuerdo esa fiesta donde-

—Por última vez Santana ¡te dije que no sé como ese perro llegó ahí!

—Cooper no podemos simplemente fingir, que tal si nos descubren ¿has pensado en eso? —interrumpió Kurt.

—Tomaré yo la responsabilidad, es más ¿recuerdas que me habías pedido diez mil dólares prestados para tu material? ¡Te los doy! Solo hazme este favor. — Cooper estaba de rodillas implorando con los ojos de cachorro más intensos que jamás hubiera visto.

—Dile que sí Porcelana, lo único que tienes que hacer es platicar con mamá Anderson y tomar a Ken de la mano. Quizás ya no vuelvas a verla hasta que 'terminen' es dinero fácil. —le dijo Santana emocionada, no había pasado algo tan interesante cómo, esto desde la preparatoria.

—No me vendo saben, —les dijo el molesto.

—Anda Kurt necesitas el dinero y Cooper tu ayuda. ¿Qué mal podría pasar?

Kurt suspiró y asintió. —Tienes razón Santana. ¿Que podría pasar?

* * *

Al parecer muchas cosas podrían salir mal, ahora tenía que pasar todo el verano fingiendo una relación, rodeada de personas extrañas arriesgándose a ser descubiertos en cualquier momento.

Kurt se preguntaba si diez mil dólares valía todo esto.

Una semana más tarde se encontraban a bordo del jet privado de los Andersons, no había duda de que tenían mucho dinero, era una sorpresa el cómo se habían mantenido tan humildes... Bueno en lo que cabe.

—Vaya Cooper con razón te interesa mantener tu herencia ¿Cuánto te dejó el abuelo 50 millones?— le preguntó Santana sarcásticamente.

—Obvio que no Santana, fueron como 25, —dijo el simplemente ignorando las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

—Wow... ¿¡Y planeas darle solo diez mil a Kurt!? El está arriesgando el pellejo por ti. Ambos nos merecemos mínimo veinte, —le dijo la latina seriamente.

— ¡Santana! No puedes exigir dinero así como así, Cooper no es un banco. Ni esta a tu disposición.

—Está bien, está bien, —les dijo Cooper mientras se ponía cómodo en uno de los asientos listo para dormir. —Espera... ¿Y por qué tengo que darte dinero a ti también?

—Alguien tiene que ayudarlos pareja de idiotas a que su historia sea creíble. Que mejor que un testigo. —Dijo esta poniéndose de pié. — ¿A quién tengo que matar para que me traigan una bebida?...

Habían pasado apenas dos horas cuando el celular de Cooper sonó y a juzgar por su mirada era alguno de sus padres.

— ¡Hola Papá!... si ya vamos en camino… … Si, Aquí esta… espera, te conectare con el reproductor, —Cooper Acomodó el celular al centro de una mesa y en menos de unos segundos la fuerte voz de Robert Anderson resonó por las bocinas.

— _¿Listo? ¿Kurt me escuchas?_

—Hola Señor Anderson— le dijo Kurt sonriendo al notar el tono de alegría y casi desesperación.

—_Hijo ya te he dicho mil veces que me llames Robert ¡ya casi somos Familia!— _

—Si claro— le dijo este con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—_Sabes cuando me dijo mi hijo que tú eras su prometido casi di un brinco en el cielo, aún no se como el bruto de mi hijo pudo obtener a alguien como tú, en verdad me ha sorprendido como lo has aguantado todo este tiempo y más aún como para estar juntos. Pero no me quejo, no pudo haber conseguido a alguien mejor. _

Las palabras de Robert eran tan lindas y su tono de voz mostraba una sinceridad enorme, Kurt sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos de la culpabilidad.

—No ha sido fácil Rob— le dijo Santana quien tomaba ya su tercer ¿o es el quinto? Martini. —Estos dos son unos tortolitos no paran de mimarse uno al otro, en serio tanta azúcar me provocará diabetes.

— _¡Santana!—_ Dijo sorprendido Robert. — ¿_Nos acompañaras también?_

—Se molestaron tanto en invitarme que no pude negarme. ¿No les molesta o sí?

Las miradas de Kurt y Cooper estaban fijas sobre ella, en ese momento era difícil notar quien estaba más molesto de los dos, con la vena saltando en la frente de Cooper y el color rojo intenso en la cara de Kurt parecía un empate.

— ¿Rogarte? Más bien para que te quedaras— le dijo Cooper en voz baja para no ser oído por su padre.

— _¡Cooper!— _Le gritó su padre claramente el primogénito no logro su cometido. _—Discúlpalo Santana a veces me pregunto si nos cambiaron de hijo en el hospital, esos modales no sé de donde los saca. Pero en fin me alegra tanto que vengas, a Elena le encantará tu compañía necesita a otra mujer con quien convivir y más ahora que estará la casa llena de tantos hombres. _

— ¿Tantos?— Le preguntó Cooper con curiosidad.

— _¿Acaso tu madre no te lo dijo? Tu hermano ha regresado por fin de Londres, ya ha terminado por fin su contrato con el bufete de abogados y ha decidido regresar, lleva dos semanas en la casa. _

— ¿El enano regresó? ¡Genial! Tengo tanto tiempo sin verlo, no puedo esperar a que me platique todas sus aventuras y-…

Kurt no presto más atención en la conversación, desde los inicios de su amistad había escuchado hablar del otro Anderson, incluso había visto fotos de su infancia claro mas sin embargo este era todo un misterio para Kurt. Lo único que sabía era que era gay, abogado egresado de Harvard y que había pasado los últimos seis años estudiando maestrías y trabajando en Londres. Por lo que escuchaba parecía ser un hombre serio y reservado, completamente diferente a Cooper.

—-Nos vemos en unas horas papá…. Gracias por hacer que venga por nosotros.

Lo último que escuchó Kurt fueron las despedidas de Robert, aún quedaban unas horas y lo mejor sería dormir ya habría tiempo para pensar en el famoso hermano menor.

* * *

El Aeropuerto de Columbus estaba a reventar aún no llevaban ni diez minutos cuando ya había perdido de vista a Cooper y a Santana, a cavaba de recibir sus maletas y el pobre de Kurt a duras penas podía caminar tratando de llevar todo su equipaje.

'_Creo que Santana tenía razón, debí traer solo dos maletas y no cuatro…. ¿Pero cómo cree que puedo dejar mi ropa olvidada por meses?' _Pensó mientras arrastraba difícilmente su equipaje la salida estaba cerca ya podía verla, lo único que necesitaba era pasar por ese pasillo lleno de sillas y….

Su maleta se había atorado… por más que jalaba no cedía, podía ver ya como la gente alrededor lo veía con critica, como si a ellos jamás se les hubiera atorado su maleta Gucci de $1,200 USD en una silla y no la podían sacar a tirones… era cuestión de tiempo ya podía sentir como salía, lo único que necesitaba era otro empujón mas.

— ¡Gahhh!— El empujón fue más de lo que esperaba, de un momento estaba de pie y al otro salió disparado a su espalda llevándose consigo su maleta y cayendo sobre alguna inocente persona aplastándola. — ¡Auuu!— dijo Kurt Girándose para tratar disculparse con la persona en el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien?—

La voz era de un hombre, dulce y alegre, Kurt levanto la vista para disculparse profundamente pero lo único que logro fue un suspiro.

El hombre era totalmente diferente a lo que Kurt hubiera visto en su vida, y eso que vivía en los ángeles… él tenía un aire de elegancia incluso exótico, con su cabello arreglado unos pantalones y camisa blancos ajustados con un sweater Oxford turquesa encima y… ¿era eso una corbata de moño? ¿Morada?

El chico era toda una visión, una visión que esperaba poder ver una y otra y otra y otra y otra… en fin.

— ¡Sí!— le dijo Kurt rápidamente sonrojado mientras se ponía de pie. — en verdad lo siento, me perdí y estaba jalando mi maleta y no salía y creo que la rompí y ahora necesito comprar otra y-… perdón, hablo de más cuando estoy nervioso… en serio lo siento.

Kurt le ayudo a levantarse y el joven dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada.

'_Ríe de nuevo por favor, ¿Cómo hago para que rías de nuevo? ¿Me caigo de nuevo? Por ti me caería todos los días, al diablo mis Alexander McQueen…. Bueno no, tiene que haber otra manera.'  
_

— ¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó el chico confundido. —Te pregunte si no estás herido.

— ¡N-No! Estoy bien, tengo huesos fuertes, —le dijo Kurt con una risa nerviosa. _'¡deja de reír! ¿Acaso estas en secundaria?' _

—Me alegro, —le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

—Pero que hay de ti, tú fuiste quien fue atacado por mí y mi enorme equipaje, creédmelo no viajo ligero.

—Lo sentí, —dijo este para después reír al ver la cara de espanto de Kurt. —Tranquilo, estoy bien. ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus maletas?

Kurt sonrió y le asintió al apuesto extraño, por fin había encontrado a su Dr. Sheperd quien iba a decir que lo haría en un lugar como Ohio, lo único que necesitaba era su nombre y…

— ¡Kurt! Por fin te encuentro donde te habías metido.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para ver a Cooper que corría hacía a él. —Ahora lo único que necesito es encontrar a…. ¡BLAINE!

Kurt se quedó confundido, Cooper estaba abrazando a Dr. Sheperd _'__**MI**__ Dr. Sheperd' _Pensó con amargura al verlos **aún** en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Se conocen?— Preguntó al fin al verlos separarse.

—Kurt, te presento a mi hermano, Blaine Anderson.

Esto no podía estar pasando…. Era injusto, irreal, completamente ilógico ¿Por qué la vida lo trataba de esta manera? Por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo hacía suspirar solo con verlo y resulta que es el hermano de su prometido.

La vida no podía tratar peor a Kurt Hummel… pero se equivocaba la vida lo trataría aún peor… y esto apenas era el comienzo.

—Mu-mucho gusto.

* * *

¿Continuó? ¿Lo dejo? Que es lo que opinan hagánmelo saber. Bonito día, no se les olvide dejar review!


	2. Chapter 2

Bien aquí esta el segundo capitulo, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews y que me animaron a seguir escribiendo, en verdad su opinión es muy importante y me algrea que les haya gustado .

Decidí cambiar mi formato de escritua, básicamente cambiar las comillas por los guiones, he estado tan acostumbrada a las comillas que las uso regularmente pero se que a muchos nos les gusta así que me fui por los guiones.

Olvide mencionar el título del fic viene de la Cancion 'Firefly de Ed Sheeran' que se mostrara en un futuro por aquí.

Canción para el capitulo : Between two lungs de Florence and the machine

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Decir que el camino a casa fue incómodo es una aproximación, Cooper y Blaine hablaban mientras Blaine manejaba el coche, un Aston Martin ¿Quién demonios tenía un Aston Martin en Ohio?... un Anderson por supuesto.

Durante el viaje Kurt evitó el contacto visual con todos, Santana mientras tanto se colocó sus audífonos y decidió solo mirar por la ventana por primera vez quedándose callada.

—Aún no puedo creer que hallas regresado, —dijo Cooper. — ¿Recuerdas cuando solías correr por la casa desnudo gritando como Tarzán?

Al escuchar eso Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír y voltear a ver a Blaine quien con las mejillas sonrojadas trataba de no perder el control del volante.

— ¡Tenia cinco años! Tú hacías cosas peores, —le dijo el indignado.

—Quizás, —le dijo este con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Kurt. —Solía irse corriendo por todos los pasillos hasta salir al patio y tirarse a la alberca, ni siquiera le importaba la pequeña reja que daba a la calle al final del patio. El enano era un exhibicionista desde pequeño.

— ¡Cooper!—

El carro giró un poco cuando el pequeño Anderson intento golpear a su hermano, este al parecer no tenía filtro alguno; algo que Kurt sabía muy bien.

—Como dice tu hermano estoy seguro de que tu hacías cosas mucho peores Cooper, —le dijo Kurt tratando de no hacer sentir mal a Blaine.

—Cuando tenía diecinueve orinó los rosales de la vecina de enfrente, —le dijo Blaine riendo. —La patrulla se lo llevó sin pantalones. Jamás olvidaré lo molesto que estaba papá en esa ocasión

—Por dios Cooper eso es asqueroso, —le dijo Kurt con una mueca de asco.

—Hey se lo tenía merecido, la mujer le dijo a mis padres que no debían dejar a Blaine jugar al té en el jardín. Dijo que no era bueno hacer a los niños 'Maricones'— le dijo Cooper molesto. —No me arrepiento y lo volvería a hacer. Además tú tenías solo 8 años, me sorprende tu memoria.

Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine quien miraba a su hermano fijamente claramente confundido, era como si viera a Cooper por primera vez en la vida. — ¿Fue por eso?— le preguntó con la voz apenas audible. Kurt podía jurar que está casi se quebraba. —Mi madre me dijo que era porque siempre te hacía limpiar su sótano y nunca te pagaba.

—Si… también por eso… está bien que tenía 85 años pero era una vieja egoísta y avara, me alegro que se la hubieran llevado a la asilo.

Durante los siguientes minutos Kurt podía notar el cambio en el ambiente había una tensión extraña e incluso algo incómoda.

—Así que tienes 26, Santana y yo tenemos 26…. Bueno ella es más grande por un año pero te dirá que tiene 26 o 25, —le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si— le dijo Blaine algo serio. —Qué casualidad.

A partir de ahí Kurt no dijo nada, era como si Blaine hubiera cambiado de personalidad había dejado de ser ese adonis carismático y alegre para ser un adonis seco y no tan carismático… bueno aún carismático.

Llegaron a la casa en menos de media hora, en cuanto estuvieron cerca santana se quitó los audífonos de un jalón y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa.

— ¡Por dios Ken! ¿Quiénes son tus vecinos, Bruce Wayne y Tony Stark? ¿¡Como diablos puedes tener una casa así en Ohio?!

Kurt estaba anonadado, la casa o más bien mansión era enorme, había visto lugares así en folletos de hoteles donde las casas se ven rusticas y pintorescas con cientos de ventanas la fuente enfrente y la enorme reja a metros de distancia indicando la entrada, jamás se imaginó que un lugar así existiera en Ohio y menos aún que fuera una casa solo para cuatro personas.

—Me siento mal por las personas que hagan el aseo en su casa, —dijo Kurt en voz baja.

—Es Exuberante lo sé, —les dijo Cooper. —Esta era la casa de mis abuelos, los padres de mi madre. Ella fue hija única así que heredó todo, incluso la casa, es un poco ostentosa para el gusto de todos pero es nuestra casa.

Llegaron a la puerta y el carro se detuvo, por un momento el castaño creyó que algún mayordomo les abriría las puertas pero al ver a Cooper y a Blaine bajarse se dio cuenta de que no era así.

El sonido de la fuente y de los pájaros hacían que el lugar pareciera incluso aún mejor, era como un santuario sereno y lleno de paz.

— ¡AHHHHH!

Kurt apenas pudo voltear a ver a Santana quien se aferraba a Cooper cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que casi lo hizo caer al suelo. Sin aire y apenas de pie Kurt volteo a ver a su atacante sorprendiéndose.

— ¡Pavarotti! ¡No!

Kurt estaba boquiabierto al ver como Blaine intentaba quitarle al ¿perro? ¿Oso? A esa bestia de encima, claramente sin éxito alguno.

—En verdad lo siento, —le dijo Blaine. —Comúnmente es más calmado, casi no se acerca a los extraños.

Kurt no podía hablar, estaba tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la bestia y de sus babas que sin duda alguna estaban llenando su camisa nueva.

La cara de asco e incomodidad era más que evidente en su mirada, de un jalón Blaine por fin logró quitarle a la bestia de encima quien simplemente se quedó sentado, viéndolos con una mirada tan tierna que casi hacia que Kurt se olvidara del incidente hace unos minutos, CASI.

— ¡Quédate quieto Pav! Sé un buen chico, —le dijo Blaine acariciando su cabeza. —Y TÚ DEBISTE AYUDARME EN LUGAR DE QUEDARTE RIENDO, — le dijo A Cooper quien no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

—Estaba protegiendo a la dama, —dijo el apuntando a Santana quien aún veía al perro como si fuera la peor de las criaturas.

—Mejor Cuida a tu prometido— le dijo Blaine secamente.

Kurt y los demás ignoraron su tono y en su lugar mientras los hermanos sacaban las maletas se quedó observando al perro. Él no sabía mucho de perros y sus razas jamás habían tenido una mascota pero nunca había visto a un animal tan grande, ni con un pelo tan sedoso ¿Cómo era posible que un perro tuviera tan lindo cabello? Su pelaje café claro con algunas luces amarillas resplandecía con el sol.

'_¿Cómo es posible que este celoso del cabello de un perro?_' pensó con una mueca de inferioridad hacia el perro.

—Es un terranova, —le dijo Blaine al ver su mirada sobre el perro. —Ha estado con nosotros desde hace diez años. Ya es un poco viejo.

Blaine estaba sonriendo, por un momento el corazón de Kurt palpito al ver la sonrisa hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba dirigida a él si no a su mascota.

—Oh.

— ¡LLEGARON!—

Todos voltearon a la entrada, Elena Anderson salía de la casa a recibirlos con un lindo vestido color azul, veraniego y sencillo tenía los brazos abiertos y caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos, Cooper esperándola con una gran sonrisa y de igual forma con sus brazos abiertos.

— ¡Kurt! No sabes cómo me moría por verte— le dijo esta abrazándolo fuertemente. — ¡Y santana! Me alegra tanto que también hayas decidido venir, —terminó para abrazarla a ella.

— ¡Mamá! Yo soy tu hijo ¿Qué no vas a abrazarme a mí también?— le dijo Cooper haciendo puchero.

—Shh suficiente tengo con haberte criado todos estos años, ya has recibido muchos abrazos, —le dijo Elena con una sonrisa mientras solamente pellizcaba su mejilla. —Anden entren, entren, Cooper y Blaine se encargaran de su equipaje.

Sin decir una palabra más Elena los guió hasta la casa una vez adentro fueron nuevamente sorprendidos al ver la elegancia de la casa, esta era rustica por fuera más sin embargo por dentro la modernidad les hacía pensar en algún departamento fino y costoso en Soho. Todo en tonalidades blancas y grises. Era la casa de sus sueños.

—Pasen a la sala ¿quieren algo de tomar? Han de estar cansados por el viaje, —les dijo ella llevándolos a la amplia sala.

—Estamos bien Elena, —le dijo Santana dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

A Kurt ya no se le hacía raro la confianza de Santana con los Anderson, desde que la conocieron años atrás la latina actuaba con ellos como si los hubiera conocido toda la vida y, aún a pesar del vocabulario tan colorido y la brusca honestidad de esta los Anderson le tomaron un cariño especial, al parecer lograr aguantar a su hijo era un mérito enorme en sus ojos.

—Qué bueno que llegaron— Robert Anderson salió de una habitación a su derecha, por lo que se alcanzaba a ver parecía una oficina, no hay duda que estaba trabajando.

—Hola Robert— le dijeron ambos tomándose el turno para abrazarlo.

—Qué bien se siente tener a la familia reunida, —les dijo el al ver como Blaine y Cooper se acercaban después de dejar las maletas en el recibidor.

—Extrañaba estar en casa, —dijo Cooper lanzándose a uno de los sillones libres. —Hey ¿recuerdan cuando Blaine quería asustar a papa y se cubrió de lodo para parecer el hombre del pantano?

—Como olvidarlo, —les dijo Elena, esa sala me gustaba, no saben lo triste que fue para mí deshacerse de ella, después de tantas manchas quedó insalvable.

— ¡Yo ni siquiera recuerdo eso!—Le dijo Blaine indignado de nuevo sonrojado.

— ¡Cooper deja de hacer sentir mal a tu hermano!— le dijo Kurt seriamente.

Por alguna razón los padres del chico vieron ese comentario como tierno Elena hizo un sonido como si acabara de ver a un recién nacido y a Robert se le infló el pecho de ¿Orgullo?... quien sabe…

—Qué bueno que te tiene a ti mi hijo Kurt, —le dijo Robert con una sonrisa. —Solo tú puedes cambiar sus malos Hábitos. El necesita mano dura, —le dijo. —Aun recuerdo cuando mi conejita y yo nos conocimos.

—Son tan tiernos, —comento Elena con una sonrisa. —Muy buenos tiempos ¿verdad osito?

—Los mejores.

Kurt estaba incómodo y no había duda que Cooper igual, Santana se tapaba la boca tratando inútilmente de esconder su sonrisa burlona y Blaine veía todo silencioso y al parecer igual de incómodo que ellos desde un sillón en la esquina.

—Bien ahora hay mucho que planear, —les dijo Elena con una gran sonrisa.

—Mamá no creo que sea para tanto, en verdad no te molestes.

—Pero si no es ninguna molestia queridos ¡Vas a casarte hijo! Eso es algo digno de celebrarse.

—Sí. —les dijo su padre. —En verdad creía que te quedarías soltero toda tu vida, coqueteando con las enfermeras que te cuidaran en un asilo como un viejo rabo verde.

—Wow, que buena expectativa tienen de mí. —les dijo Cooper haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Pero ya no cielo, —dijo Elena. —Ahora ya esta Kurt alguien que puede tolerarte, dios sabe cómo le hace.

— ¡Me hacen ver como si fuera un malcriado enfadoso!

—Lo eres— dijeron cinco voces juntas haciendo que Cooper sólo sacara la lengua.

—En fin, —comentó Elena tratando de no reír. —Primero realizaremos la fiesta de compromiso, una cena estará bien, me pondré en contacto con mi secretaria para mandar invitaciones. Y claro tenemos que juntarnos primero con tu familia Kurt. ¿Iras a verlos pronto?

— Erm… Pues pensaba ir al final de la semana y quedarme en mi casa el resto de las vacaciones ir y venir no me molesta, — les dijo el tímidamente.

—Si te sientes más cómodo así está bien, pero sabes que esta es tu casa y si quieres puedes quedarte más tiempo.

—Sí, pues…

—Se quedará más tiempo Mamá no te preocupes lo convenceré ¿Verdad Kurt?

Kurt no sabía que decir, los ojos de Cooper lo veían fijamente, al parecer no estaba en los planes que se fuera a Lima… pero claro Cooper estaba dispuesto a arruinarle sus vacaciones y hacer esto mas difícil.

—C-claro— dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa alegrando a los esposos Anderson.

—Bien ¿Por qué no van a ver a tu familia, les das la buena noticia y los invitas el sábado a cenar?

—Muy buena idea cariño, Han traído el nuevo asador y podre hacer unas buenas hamburguesas al carbón. Apuesto que a Burt le gustará acompañarme en la lumbre y tener una buena conversación de hombres.

Kurt asintió nerviosamente, Ahora lo que tenían que pensar era como decirle la noticia a Burt. Decirle la verdad no era una opción, su padre era una de las personas más honestas y jamás se prestaría para algo así, tenían que seguir con la farsa y esperar que el mecánico mordiera el anzuelo, era algo difícil más no imposible. Quizás su padre se molestaría con el pero al final del día estaría ahí apoyándolo.

Era además una ventaja para él que ambas familias ya se conocían con anterioridad y por suerte en las ocasiones en las que ambas familias habían coincidido se habían llevado bien, Robert le había prometido a Burt enseñarle ver su colección de carros y el mecánico como un niño en una fábrica de chocolates asintió felizmente. Por un momento Kurt creyó que dejaría a Carol y le propondría matrimonio al Sr. Anderson en ese momento.

'_Quizás podamos utilizar esos carros en nuestro beneficio,'_ pensó el chico.

—Bien ya está arreglado, me muero por que nuestras amistades los vean juntos. Será la noticia del momento. —comentó Elena aplaudiendo ligeramente.

Ahora sabía de dónde sacaba Cooper su entusiasmo.

—Erm… ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?— Preguntó Kurt tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Buena pregunta, —les dijo Robert un poco serio. —Blaine, porque no llevas a Santana a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, tu madre y yo queremos hablar con los muchachos.

Ambos chicos salieron de la sala y Cooper se sentó confundido, que su padre cambiara de tono tan rápidamente era algo extraño para él.

— ¿Pasa algo?— Preguntó confundido mientras veía a Kurt con algo de nervios. ¿Acaso los habían descubierto ya tan rápido? Era obvio que no ¡justo hace unos minutos hablaban de cómo presentarlos en sociedad!

—Hijo, tu madre y yo queremos hablarles de algo muy importante, —comenzó el señor Anderson viendo a Cooper fijamente a los ojos.

—Sabemos lo que ustedes dos quieren hacer, —les dijo su madre igual de seria ahora si asustándolos.

—Mamá, no es lo que tú piensas, no sé cómo te diste cuenta, —Le dijo Cooper acercándose a ella.

—Es más que obvio hijo, ustedes dos son jóvenes y es natural.

— ¿He?— preguntaron los dos al unísono confundidos.

—Tener sexo en la casa de tus padres es una fantasía muy común y más si estas en una relación a futuro como la suya.

Kurt sentía que no podía respirar, comenzaba a sentir como un sudor frío se formaba en su frente mientras que Cooper balbuceaba incoherentemente pálido como una hoja.

—Muchachos tienen que saber que entendemos que es normal para ustedes su vida sexual, créanme cuando Elena y yo nos comprometimos sentía que no podía dejar de tocarla, me sorprende que no haya quedado embarazada más joven.

— ¡Papá!—

En cualquier otro momento la cara de pánico y asco de Cooper le hubiera causado una risa enorme, ahora sin embargo se preocupaba, pareciera que este fuera a caer inconsciente en cualquier momento.

—Es normal hijo, —le dijo ahora su madre. —No tienen que preocuparse las paredes de esta casa son bastante sólidas ningún sonido sale de ellas…. Si lo sabré yo —terminó con una pequeña risa.

—Oh por dios… Necesito Agua… alcohol… ¡alguien que me extirpe los tímpanos!

—S-Señores Anderson, —les dijo Kurt tímidamente, no había duda que después de esto necesitaría un buen y fuerte trago. —Nosotros… no- bueno… no-

— ¡¿No han tenido relaciones?!— Preguntó sorprendido Robert Anderson. — ¿A su Edad?

—Si- bueno… pensamos que… es un buen regalo de bodas verdad Cooper?—

—Mis oídos, mis oídos…. ¡Oh por dios!

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Cooper casi retorcerse en el suelo. _'cobarde'_ pensó con enojo al tener que enfrentar a los Anderson solo.

—Creo que estaremos más cómodos durmiendo en cuartos separados, —les dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Están seguros? —les preguntó Elena. —Por nosotros no hay ningún problema en que duerman en el mismo cuarto, De ustedes dependerá si quieren acercarse a la intimidad.

— ¡No!... Es mejor así cuartos separados y todos contentos.

—Es bastante respetable su opinión Kurt, —Le dijo Elena. —Como ustedes no han tenido relaciones es importante que sepan lo importante que es la seguridad como pareja.

— ¡No necesitamos una plática de sexualidad mamá!— gritó Cooper desde el suelo.

—Hijo guarda silencio y siéntate bien, platicamos de esto con Blaine cuando tenía dieciséis años y lo mismo haremos contigo… la sexualidad no es un juego, —le dijo su padre seriamente.

—Ahora recuerdo que no pudo dormir casi un mes… ya sé porque lo fue.

— ¡Cooper Jay Anderson guarda silencio!—

—Si mamá.

—Como les decía, la sexualidad es conocerse a sí mismos, que les gusta y que no… por ejemplo hay una zona que tu padre toca y hace que sienta hormigueos hasta-

— ¡Por favor dios mándame un infarto!

* * *

—Hey tal parece que somos vecinos, — le dijo Santana entrando a su habitación. — ¿Estás bien? Tienes cara de que quieres vomitar.

—Acabo de recibir la segunda plática de educación sexual en mi vida y no se cual ha sido peor. ¿Cómo voy a poder mirarlos a los ojos sabiendo lo que sé?— le dijo el dejándose caer en la confortable cama.

—Yo pienso que son tiernos, ya vez como se hablan, el es su osito y ella su conejita.

— ¡Oh por dios no digas eso! Sabes que él le dice así cada vez que ella le- ugh no puedo ni mencionarlo… Cooper casi rompe un jarrón golpeándose en la cabeza cuando la plática termino.

—Supongo que no vas a bajar a cenar.

—No, no hay forma de que los pueda ver el día de hoy, en serio sabía que eran abiertos a estas cosas pero nunca imagine que tanto… ya me imagino lo mucho que han de haber traumado a Blaine a sus dieciséis años,— le dijo este sintiendo escalofríos con solo pensarlo.

—Hablando de Blaine, es muy guapo ¿Verdad?— le preguntó la latina con una sonrisa burlona.

—No sabía que te habían vuelto a gustar los hombres San.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero Princesa, te vi mirando su trasero al menos diez veces en lo que salíamos del aeropuerto… no lo niego Frodo tiene un buen trasero. —Le dijo esta acostándose con él.

— ¡No le estaba viendo el trasero! … simplemente me preguntaba que marca eran sus pantalones… eran muy buenos pantalones.

—Ya lo creo, —dijo esta al notar como Kurt dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro soñador.

—Tienes que tener cuidado Kurt, Recuerda que para él tu eres Barbie y Barbie no es una zorra que juega con dos hombres a la vez… al menos eso creo.

— ¡Ugh ya lo sé! Pero para empezar no estoy jugando con nadie porque Cooper y yo no somos nada y además ¡Lo acabo de conocer! Lo dices como si fuera a ofrecérmele desnudo esta noche declarando mi amor. —Le dijo el ofendido.

—Lo sé Kurt, solo lo digo porque estuve hablando con él hace horas y siento que es una persona de esas que no es difícil que te enamores de ella, quizás si aún me gustaran los hombres estaría babeando tras él como esa bestia que tienen de mascota.

—No voy a enamorarme de él Santana… estaremos aquí solo unas semanas y después de eso nos iremos a Lima lejos de todos los Anderson, solo lo veré para eventos y cosas así… eso difícilmente me da tiempo para enamorarme. Además como lo dijiste es bastante apuesto y no hay forma alguna de que sea soltero… ni de que se fije en mi, —le dijo este con un suspiro.

—Okay detente, la forma en la que te menosprecias era linda en preparatoria pero ya no, eres apuesto y Blaine o cualquier hombre se moriría por ti aunque te veas tan delicado y se te rompa una uña si te tocan, —le dijo la latina poniéndose de pie.

—En fin además quiero darte algo. — La latina sacó de la bola de su pantalón una pequeña caja y se la aventó a Kurt quien difícilmente la atrapó.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¡tu anillo! — le dijo esta exasperada, no puedo creer que ustedes par de idiotas no hayan pensado en el anillo. Me sorprende que alguien como Elena no se haya fijado en ese detalle.

Kurt no supo que decir abrió la pequeña caja y se sorprendió en encontrar un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con un disimulado diamante en el centro, hermoso y sutil y ligeramente femenino.

—Santana ¿de dónde lo sacaste? Esto parece costar una fortuna.

— Tranquilo mi pequeño Pony, lo compre con la tarjeta de Cooper… pero no te pienses enamorar de él, una vez que esto termine lo llevaré a encoger y pasará a ser mío. Digamos que por ahora es un préstamo.

Kurt suspiro y se puso el anillo sin sorprenderse de que le quedara bien. Era Santana ella se las ingeniaba para saber todo de todos.

— ¿Por qué soy yo el que tiene que usar el anillo? Si esto es por tus comentarios de que soy una mujercita-

—Tranquilo, También le compre uno a Cooper— le dijo ella mostrándole otra caja. —No quería lastimar tu orgullo, además se supone que son una 'pareja equitativa'.

— ¿Cuánto gastaste en esto? ¿Cooper sabe que usaste su tarjeta de crédito?

—Tranquilo, esto no es nada para el… si supieras la cantidad de zapatos que me ha regalado con su tarjetita. Cuando quieras hare que te regale algunos.

—Santana…. — le dijo Kurt reprobatoriamente al verla sonreír mientras caminaba a la puerta.

—Ahora iré a cenar, tú descansa que bien te hace dormir temprano bella durmiente.

Kurt la vio salir y suspiro poniéndose de pie, tenía razón, lo mejor era dormirse y tratar de olvidar todo lo malo que le había pasado ese día.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y Kurt no podía dormirse, todo este tiempo se la había pasado dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama pensando en lo que debían de hacer y en lo que NO debían de hacer. De ahora en adelante tenían que ser cautelosos, quizás sea difícil pero solo será por unos meses, en septiembre las grabaciones de la nueva película comenzarían y regresaría al trabajo y una vez de regreso en LA sin preocupaciones hasta noviembre. Cooper tenía razón, podían hacer esto no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Y ahora que por fin ya había calmado sus nervios se había despertado su estómago.

Dando un quejido que se encontraba entre el dolor y la flojera, el castaño se puso se pie para comenzar su viaje en busca de alimentos.

No fueron más de diez minutos los que pasaron para que por fin encontrara la amplia cocina de la casa, o al menos eso parecía con la pequeña luz que entraba desde las grandes ventanas del fondo.

— ¿Dónde está la luz? —Se pregunto en voz baja tocando las paredes a su alrededor.

—No hay necesidad de eso. — dijo una voz a su espalda haciéndolo saltar.

El grito que salió de su boca fue vergonzoso, al darse la vuelta vio que estaba Blaine quien con un solo aplauso dejo que la luz llenará la habitación causando algo de dolor en sus ojos.

—No quise asustarte ¿tienes hambre? — le preguntó este mientras se acercaba al refrigerador y sacaba lo que parecía ser una tarta de fresa.

—S-solo quiero algo de agua y un poco de fruta.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres un poco? Mi mamá hace las tartas más deliciosas de todo Ohio.

Kurt se mordió el labio, definitivamente se veía deliciosa sabía que no debía pero…

—Quizás solo un poco.

Ambos se sirvieron una rebanada con un gran vaso de leche para después sentarse en la mesa.

—Debiste haber bajado a cenar, —le dijo Blaine comiendo algo de tarta, mi madre esperaba presumirte lo buen cocinera que es.

—E-Estaba algo cansado, —le dijo Kurt tímidamente. —Además creo que ya sé que es buena cocinera esta tarta esta deliciosa.

Blaine mastico su tarta y lo miro fijamente. —Cooper tampoco bajó a cenar, supongo que los dos estuvieron ocupados.

Kurt notó su seriedad, pareciera que cada vez que mencionara a Cooper este se convertía en otra persona. — ¿Te molesta mi relación con tu hermano? — le preguntó ya interesado, creía haber empezado bien con Blaine, bueno sin contar como lo aplastó en el aeropuerto. —Quizás empezamos de la forma equivocada.

Blaine lo vio por momento y suspiro negando con la cabeza. —No me molesta… supongo que tengo que pedirte perdón ya que he sido un poco grosero contigo.

—N-No lo has sido.

—Yo pienso que sí… y no es tu culpa es solo que… Cooper y yo no hemos tenido las mejores de las relaciones. Desde que éramos niños el siempre ha sido el chico carismático que mis padres adoran, el que algún día les daría nietos cuando se casara con alguna linda chica y pues regresar y ver que no solo es gay sino que va a casarse y ver que mis padres están tan contentos me hace estar confundido… más que eso.

— ¿Por qué? — Le preguntó Kurt confundido. —Según tengo entendido tus padres te han apoyado, no les importa que seas gay, velos ahora no podían estar más felices por Cooper.

—Es eso lo que me molesta.

Kurt se quedó callado, Blaine estaba exasperado. Su tono de voz mostraba un coraje incluso rencor que quien sabe desde cuando llevaba ahí… no iba bien con él, una persona como Blaine, como la persona que conoció en el aeropuerto hace unas horas no debía de tener esas emociones… no era justo.

—No siempre fue así, —Continúo Blaine un poco más tranquilo. —Les dije a mis padres que era Gay cuando tenía quince años, si los hubieras visto en ese entonces no lo creerías. Mi madre tardó menos en aceptarlo; Creo que parte de ella lo había sabido siempre, al principio solo me sonreía y me trataba como si el más mínimo de los regaños me fuera a romper. Creo que fue una semana después que se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo el mismo su mismo hijo solo con gustos diferentes… creo que estaba feliz por que al menos un hijo si le podría dar nietos.

—El hecho de que seas Gay no implica que no puedas tener hijos y darle a tu madre los nietos que ella quiera Blaine. —Le dijo Kurt suavemente.

—Si pues eso no lo pensaba mi mente en ese entonces.

— ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

— Con él fue más difícil, — le dijo este con un suspiro. —Al principio no me dirigía la palabra, me hizo sentir horrible sabes, jamás me hizo un comentario mal intencionado pero sentía como si para el ya no existiera hasta que de un día para otro me empezó a llevar a eventos, carreras de caballos, luchas, box…

—Cosas 'masculinas.'

—Si… incluso hizo que construyéramos un carro juntos, como si el ensuciarme las manos me quitaría lo gay…. No fue tan malo— dijo después de un tiempo con una sonrisa agridulce. —Me hizo pasar tiempo con él y en verdad nos divertíamos… no fue hasta que en una ocasión fuimos a una carrera de caballos, escuchó a un compañero de trabajo decirme 'maricón.'

— ¿Qué fe lo que hizo?

— Lo hubieras visto, se puso tan molesto, se puso de pie y… jamás había visto a mi padre hablar así, lo ofendió tanto que a mi edad no sabía ni la mitad de los insultos que le decía ¡le dio un puñetazo!... aún recuerdo estar boquiabierto cuando me tomó del brazo y me sacó de ahí… jamás me había sentido tan querido por mi padre hasta en ese momento.

—Creo que es más que obvio que tus padres te adoran.

—Si… Después de eso me pidió disculpas, se había dado cuenta de que su comportamiento no era el indicado, fue un cambio de 360 grados, ambos asistieron a reuniones de PFLAG. Les ayudo bastante… se convirtieron en los padres que son ahora.

— ¿Y Cooper?

— Con Cooper fue algo totalmente diferente, el me gana con muchos años para poder haber llevado una buena relación, nunca le importó que fuera gay, su trato con migo siempre fue el mismo.

—Pero supongo que nunca te mostro que estaba ahí para ti.

Kurt sonrió un poco, sabía lo despistado que era Cooper que probablemente para el el tratar de la misma forma a Blaine era mostrar que lo apoyaba. Cooper no era una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía y emocionalmente era aún menos. Lo más probable es que haya ignorado las señales de su hermano y lo siga haciendo.

—Sí… es un buen hermano no me quejo es solo que somos tan diferentes. Creo que mi comportamiento hasta ahora se debe a que quizás le tenga envidia.

— ¿Envidia? —Preguntó emocionado.

'_No te emociones, no tienes porque emocionarte Hummel… ¡Demonios no puedo evitarlo!'_

—Sí, envidia de que mis hayan tomado la noticia tan bien desde el inicio, me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido así conmigo, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas cosas… y quizás de la atención, al fin de cuentas Cooper siempre ha sido el hijo preferido.

—Oh…. Claro… Pero espera…. ¿estás celoso de Cooper?... ¡Cooper se queja con nosotros de cómo tu eres el consentido!

— ¿Qué?

—Sí— le dijo este riendo ligeramente. —Al parecer Robert siempre le dice que tiene que ser mas como tú, mírate eres tan talentoso y apenas tienes 26, Cooper siempre se queja de eso… el apenas se ha hecho famoso y ya casi llega a los cuarenta. Para el TÚ eres el hijo ideal.

— ¿En serio? —Le preguntó este con una sonrisa.

—Sí… creo que los dos necesitan platicar, conocerse mutuamente para que esa rivalidad de hermanos quede en el pasado y puedan por fin llevarse bien, como unos hermanos deben llevarse.

—Creo que tienes razón… Me sorprende tu grado de madurez, aun no puedo creer que seas amigo de Cooper y más aún su prometido, — le dijo este riendo.

—A veces me pregunto lo mismo….

—Bien será mejor que me vaya a dormir… creo que después de esta plática podremos llevarnos mejor ¿No crees?

—Si… le has contado una parte de tu vida a un desconocido a las tres de la mañana, creo que nos llevaremos bien, — le dijo Kurt riendo.

—No eres desconocido, prácticamente ya eres familia.

—Claro….

—Bien Kurt… es un gusto conocerte, —le dijo este extendiendo su mano.

Fue en ese momento que el cerebro de Kurt hizo cortocircuito, quizás había estado algo dormido al principio de la plática y después bastante interesado en ella para no darse cuenta de que prácticamente Anderson no traía playera y decía prácticamente por que la que llevaba era tan ligera que podía ver todo lo que estaba bajo de ella…. Y sus brazos descubiertos….

'_¡Santo cielo me va a dar una apoplejía!.. Di algo… algo…¡vamos!' _— Alhml… Claro.

Kurt le dio la mano y se mordió fuertemente el labio para no dar un chillido de niña, su agarre era tan firme y seguro que lo único que hizo fue hacer que las mariposas en su estómago se fueran a todo el cuerpo.

—Creo que me agradará tenerte por aquí, —le dijo este antes de salir directo a su habitación.

— ¡Santo Cielo!... ¿cómo voy a dormir después de esto?

Más bien la pregunta era como iba a sobrevivir este tiempo con alguien como Blaine rodeando por ahí, era como ir a tu pastelería preferida y no poder comer pasteles o ir a una tienda sin dinero donde solo podías ver el _'PROHIBIDO_ TOCAR'

Y Kurt Hummel quería tocar… y tocar mucho.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado… aclaro que las actualizaciones no serán tan rapidas. Dependiendo que tanto escriba, no subiré un capitulo hasta que tenga otro terminado, dependerá mucho de la inspiración y de que pase en la vida real :S.

Bueno Espero les guste y me den su opinión.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien Aquí esta el tercer cápitulo, espero les guste. Como ya se han dado cuenta este fic es completamente AU así que situaciones vistas en Glee no pasaron, no HAN pasado o no pasarán del todo.

Muchisimas gracias a las personas que dejaron Revies en los antiguos capítulos y a los que pusieron esa historia en sus favoritos o los que dicidieron seguirla muchas gracias, escribo para todos ustedes.

En fin para los que estén confundidos con mi interpretación de los padres de Blaine es solo que me rehuso a creer que son unos padres abusivos que no se preocupan por el solo por comentario que hizo Blaine en la segunda temporada. Perdón si es Spoiler para alguien pero creo que ya pudimos ver que no es así.

En fin disfruten el capitulo!

Cancion del Capitulo: **T**here **G**oes **T**he **F**ear - **D**oves

* * *

**Capitulo 3 **

— ¿Debería de ir de negro?

Habían pasado ya casi una semana desde su llegada a la mansión de los Anderson y por fin se habían armado de valor para ir a ver a su familia.

— Kurt, van a ver a tu padre a presentarle a Cooper como tu prometido, tu prometido el cual no sabe que existe porque según él en los últimos dos años de tu vida has estado soltero.

Kurt dio un suspiro y giró a la cama donde se encontraba Santana aún en pijamas a pesar de ser casi medio día, sonriendo como siempre.

—Muchísimas gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, no es como si no me estuviera ya esperando que mi padre nos matara en cuanto le digamos la noticia.

—Tranquilízate Kurt, todos sabemos como es Burt, tienes la ventaja de que ya conoce bien a Coop, y claro estará confundido pero te apoyará, LOS apoyará… no sin antes amenazar de muerte a Cooper claro está.

Kurt sonrió y sintió como su postura se relajó, si su padre sería como una loba con su cachorro con Cooper y para ser sinceros Kurt deseaba con ansias ver a Cooper agacharse de hombros por el miedo causado por su padre.

— ¿Vas con nosotros?

Santana hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. —No tiene sentido que valla, lo único interesante para mí en ese lugar son mis padres y por el momento andan de vacaciones además no creo que me necesites a mi ahí para hacerlo todo incluso aún mas incomodo.

—Tienes, razón, gracias por ser tan considerada.

—No es consideración… tengo bastante flojera para ir y además pienso prepararme para mi cita en Skype con Brit.

— ¿La Bailarina que conociste hace un mes? Le preguntó Kurt con curiosidad y asombro. Si algo estaba seguro era que Cooper y Santana eran más similares de lo que ambos querían creer, ambos eran completamente incapaces de tener una relación por más de dos semanas así que oír de la linda bailarina que Santana conoció en un club nocturno de nuevo era asombroso en realidad.

—Sí, con ella es bastante buena en lo que hace y creo que vale la pena el que haga el esfuerzo.

—Me alegro mucho por ti Santana, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo sinceramente. —Te mereces a alguien que te quiera.

—Ugh Hummel no empieces con tus cursilerías de nuevo, solo tenemos sexo, la pasamos bien no es para estar hablando del amor de nuestras vidas. Con razón eres virgen.

— ¡Hey mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia!

— No tienes vida Sexual así que no puedes enojarte. Aplícate estoy segura que si te lo propones el Hobbit al final del pasillo te podrá ayudar en ese aspecto.

Indignado Kurt tomó una de las almohadas y se la aventó haciendo que la latina riera como loca.

—Me dijiste que me anduviera con cuidado la otra vez y ahora quieres que me cueste con él. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— ¡Hey yo solo quiero que tengas un buen rato! ¿Acaso no puedo decirte nada sin que te sonrojes? ¡Cielos Hummel eres una niña!

—Ya cállate, — le dijo este dándole otro almohadazo. —Me voy a cambiar, entre menos tiempo pase contigo, mejor.

* * *

Burt Hummel siempre ha creído que era una persona tolerable, tranquila y llena de aceptación. La mayoría de sus amigos venían a pedirle consejos y sentía en realidad que daba buenos consejos, era una persona pacifica y llena de entendimiento.

Hasta Ahora.

Desde el momento que abrió la puerta y vio a Kurt acompañado de Cooper cargando la sonrisa más grande que había visto en su vida sabía que algo no andaba bien, y cuando este le empujo en sus manos la canasta más grande de postres sabía que algo estaba completamente mal… Kurt jamás lo dejaría comer tanto o incluso comer alguno de estos.

Pero no fue hasta que la palabra matrimonio salió de sus bocas que descubrió lo mal que estaban las cosas.

Fue una mezcla de emociones, Carole pasó de estar sorprendida a estar emocionada dando gritos de emoción y abrazándolos emocionados la muy traidora según Burt… y en cuanto a este al parecer se quedó en lo sorprendido para pasar súbitamente a lo enfurecido en cuanto se sentaron en la mesa,

— ¿Me estas tratando de decir que piensas casarte con Cooper? ¡¿Cooper?! Hijo ya estas grande como para que te diga que hacer pero ¿estás seguro de esto? Aún no me cabe en la cabeza como ustedes dos incluso puedan estar juntos. ¿Acaso tú no estabas saliendo con una pelirroja la última vez que te vi?

—Cielo… — le dijo Carole regañándolo suavemente más sin embargo esperando la respuesta de Cooper.

Cooper lo vía confundido hasta que al parecer de entre todas sus conquistas logró recordad a dicha pelirroja, quien estaba más que cariñosa con él una de las veces que Burt estaba en el departamento.

—E-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Burt, ahora todo ha cambiado y me enamorado de Kurt, —le dijo este abrazando fuertemente al mencionado chico sentado junto a él.

— ¡Fue hace apenas dos meses!

— ¡Papá! ¿Quieres calmarte un poco?... Cooper por qué no vas a la sala o busca a Finn, el ha de estar por aquí.

—Si querido, puedes ver la televisión si quieres, sabes que esta es tu casa.

—No lo alientes Carole. — le dijo Burt gruñendo como un viejo cascarrabias.

No le tuvieron que decir dos veces, salió disparado de la cocina alejándose de la mirada furiosa de Burt.

— Papá se que es extraño lo mi relación con Cooper, pero solo te pido que confíes en mí y me apoyes ¿Si? Nada me gustaría más tener el apoyo de ambos.

—Claro que te apoyamos cielo… pero tú conoces a tu padre y o terco que es.

El mecánico sabía que era una batalla perdida, ahí estaba su hijo viéndolo con sus enormes ojos azules y tan idénticos a los de su madre. Cuando lo veía así era difícil decirle que no.

—Confío en tu chico, es solo que… pensé que teníamos una relación abierta, me duele que no me hayas dicho nada de esto, siempre había creído que en el momento que estuvieras comprometido se lo gritarías a todo el mundo, ni siquiera se lo dijiste a Finn y eso que hablan seguido.

El rostro de su hijo cambió por unos segundos, se notó abatido y lleno de desesperación por ese instante Burt solo quería abrazarlo y encerrarlo para que siguiera siendo su pequeño, aquel niño que fingía no llorar cuando los otros niños se burlaban porque prefería jugar con barbies que muñecos de acción, ahora su niño era un hombre que formaría su propia familia, Carol siempre le ha dicho que era cuestión de tiempo.

—Y la tenemos papá, es solo que fue todo de repente… también sus padres se acaban de enterar, solo quiero que te alegres por mi y llevemos esto paso a paso… ya veremos que pasara.

Burt suspiro, Carole le daba ligeros golpecitos con el codo con una sonrisa, sabía que ya no podía retrasar lo inevitable.

—Tienes mi apoyo hijo, y si realmente es lo que tú quieres no hay fuerza en el mundo que impida que esté ahí para ti y lo sabes.

—Gracias papa, —Le dijo Kurt apretando su mano. —Cooper y yo estaremos bien papá ya lo verás, no hay nada de lo que se tengan que preocupar.

—Lo dudo mucho, — le dijo este con una pequeña risa. — ¿Se te olvida que piensas Casarte con el hombre que quería apagar un fuego con una botella de vino?

Kurt rió al recordar ese pequeño accidente en el departamento, al parecer Cooper intentaba hacer de cenar y bueno… al parecer su pollo a la flama se pasó de flama. Si no hubiera sido por su padre que entró en ese momento, la carrera actoral de Cooper su hubiera ido al suelo por las quemaduras.

—Sí, admito que Cooper no es una persona muy brillante.

—Bueno vayamos a buscar al susodicho que aún tengo unas amenazas bajo la manga.

Carol y Kurt rieron al escuchar el tono emocionado de Burt, al parecer este podía desquitar su un poco lo sentía con Cooper, y Kurt no lo iba a detener, oh no. En un compromiso falso hay sacrificios y es más que obvio que Cooper siempre tenía que sufrirlos.

* * *

Tal como lo habían dicho, Cooper se encontraba en la sala con Finn quien al parecer no paraba de hablar entusiasmado platicando de todas las distintas formas que se puede uno comer las galletas con chispas.

—Cooper ¿podrías acompañarme afuera?

Cooper se puso de pie de un brinco al escuchar la voz de Burt, este simplemente salió sin esperar la respuesta del Anderson, era claramente una orden y no una pregunta, dejando a Kurt decepcionado de no poder escuchar la plática.

— ¿Qué vas a Casarte? — le preguntó Finn inmediatamente. — ¿Por qué nos no lo dijiste?

—Finn, ahora no ¿sí? ¿Que no debes de estar con Rachel o algo así?

Finn se encogió de hombros y prendió la televisión. —Se quedó en nueva York tiene otra audición para el libro del judío o algo así… al parecer tenía que ensayar y no quiso venir.

— ¿Rachel tenía una audición para el libro del mormón?... me alegro por ella, le ha ido muy bien últimamente.

— ¡Si ese!... si está contenta… al menos eso evita que este gritándome todo el día… para ser alguien tan pequeña tiene unos pulmones enormes…. Se pondrá tan feliz cuando le diga de tu compromiso.

Kurt rio nervioso, si de algo estaba seguro era de que Rachel Berry no estaría contenta al saber que Kurt se 'casaría' antes que ella, ya se podía imaginar la presión que tendría Finn de ahora en adelante.

— ¿No te dan ganas de comprometerte tu también? —le preguntó Carol Casualmente. —Ya no están tan jóvenes y quiero tener nietos que pueda disfrutar ¿saben? Al menos Kurt ya está haciendo algo al respecto.

— ¿Casarnos?... Nah… las bodas siempre vuelven locas a las mujeres.

—Sí, y Rachel ya tiene suficiente locura por sí sola. — le dijo Kurt.

* * *

Cuando llegó la noche la tensión había disminuido en la casa, Burt se comportaba como lo hacía normalmente y Cooper parecía ya no temblar cada vez que lo veía. En varias ocasiones Kurt le preguntaba acerca de lo que le había dicho su padre pero lo único que este hacia era cruzarse de piernas y negar fuertemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no tomamos algo de café con alguno de las panquecillos que trajeron? —Preguntó Carol con una sonrisa.

Parecía como si Carol hubiera dado un grito de guerra, en menos de un minuto todos corrieron a la cocina desesperados mientras Kurt los veía con una sonrisa.

— Juro que desde que llegaron ese panqué de chocolate me ha hecho ojitos, —Comentó Burt tomando el dichoso pastel listo para darle una gran mordida.

— ¡Ni lo pienses! —Le dijo Kurt arrebatándole el pequeño pan.

—Creí que eran para mí ¿Qué no al menos puedo comerme uno? ¡Nunca me dejan comer nada delicioso!

Kurt y los demás no pudieron evitar reír al ver a Burt sentarse cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero digno de un niño de 5 años.

—Anda puedes comerte el de plátano, es más sano.

Durante el resto de la noche fue una plática tranquila y agradable, Burt y Carol estaban de acuerdo con la idea de la comida ese fin de semana y aún más cuando su padre se enteró de que por fin podría ver la famosa colección de autos de los Anderson y cuando Cooper le pidió revisar su Jaguar deportivo del año '56 el mecánico lo abrazo tan fuerte que parecía que se fusionarían.

Fin sin embargo se la paso comiendo, levantando su cabeza solo cuando las palabras comida y alberca eran mencionadas… en serio que parecía estar aún en preparatoria, o más bien en secundaría.

* * *

—Bueno eso no estuvo tan mal, — dijo Kurt cuando iban de regreso a casa bostezando fuertemente y acomodarse en el carro listo para descansar.

— ¿No tan mal? ¡Kurt, tu padre amenazó con Castrarme!

—Así que era eso lo que te tenía tan asustado… no te preocupes mi papa es un oso de peluche… aunque claro una vez que esto termine si tendrás que esconderte. — le dijo Kurt riendo ahora al ver la cara de pánico.

—Ja…ja… tu siempre tan cómico.

—Bueno ya… tenemos que ver que haremos el sábado… esto lo tenemos que planear bien Cooper que tal si nos hacen preguntas o algo así… lo que haremos mañana es formular una historia que sea creíble y que logre convencer a nuestros padres.

—Er… mañana no puedo….

— ¿Como que no puedes?... Cooper la comida es pasado mañana… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Cooper no lo veía a los ojos… estaba manejando claro, pero la forma en que claramente esquivaba la mirada del castaño y la forma en la que nerviosamente movía las manos lo hizo sospechar.

—Cooper….

Su tono de voz era intenso, se sentía como un padre de familia cuando hablaba tan condescendiente como ahora algo que claramente elevó loes nervios del otro.

— ¡Tengo una cita!

— ¿ESTAS LOCO? Como diablos se te ocurre tener una cita y ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡No has salido de la casa desde que llegamos! Acaso no piensas las cosas…. ¿Para que estamos haciendo todo esto si lo piensas tirar a la basura?

Kurt trató de contar hasta diez, pero fue imposible, lo único que logró calmarle fue darle una serie de golpes a Cooper que casi lo hicieron perder el control del volante.

— Tranquilo con la violencia, ¡Ow!… esto es violencia intrafamiliar sabes… ¡Ow ya está bien! ¿Tranquilízate quieres?

—Cooper, como diablos voy a calmarme cuando me estás diciendo que vas a salir con alguien ¿estás loco?

—Tranquilo Kurt, yo sé lo que hago… es una amiga de años, ella no sabe quien es mi familia, es solo un encuentro casual que se organizo gracias al internet… es de muy buena ayuda.

— ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Qué tal si tus padres me preguntan por ti o algo así?

—Kurt mis padres casi no están en casa, ya lo has visto… además no creo que esperen vernos pegados a la cintura todo el tiempo, es solo que necesito un ligero descanso… ándale por favor…

—Bien supongo que si algo llega a pasar la culpa es completamente tuya…

Kurt suspiró al ver la sonrisa de Cooper, no había duda que ese idiota lo mataría algún día.

* * *

El día siguiente fue tal como Cooper predijo, la casa estaba vacía, al parecer sus padres se habían ido al club y se habían llevado a Santana con ellos. Parecía que Kurt tenía la mansión para sí solo.

— Genial, —se dijo en voz alta. —Tengo una mansión completamente sola y lo único que estoy haciendo es ver Modern Family tumbado en el sillón. En serio que tengo que hacer algo por mí mismo.

Dando un suspiro Kurt se puso de pie y fue hasta su habitación directo al closet, sin más preámbulos tomo uno de sus pants, o más bien el único.

'_Haré ejercicio'_ Pensó tomando la pieza de ropa como si fuera su mayor enemigo. _'además no hay nadie que pueda verme._'

Decidido y viéndose como alguien salido de un video de ejercicios de Paula Abdul, Kurt salió de la casa dispuesto a correr un poco.

Si la casa por frente le había causado asombro a Kurt, aún no se podía dejar de maravillar por lo hermosa que era esta en la parte de atrás, con una enorme alberca cerca de unos cuantos bungalós y un gran jardín que continuaba hasta perderse entre un pequeño bosque. Más a la derecha estaba lo que parecía ser una cancha de tenis y un gran garaje.

'_Malditos ricos'_ pensó el joven con envidia cuando empezó a trotar caminó al bosque.

—_AAARF_

Kurt se detuvo en seco al ver al perro que al verlo corrió de inmediato hacia él. Se protegió la cara listo esperando el golpe que sabía que llegaría mas sin embargo este no llegó. Se quitó las manos de los ojos y fue grande su sorpresa al ver al perro sentado frente a él moviendo su cola alegremente.

—Hey ¿Quieres ir conmigo chico? —Le preguntó acariciando tentativamente su cabeza.

—ARRF AAARF

— Bien supongo que puedes ayudarme en caso de perderme.

Kurt comenzó a correr y el terranova no perdió el tiempo en irse junto a él. Era algo relajante, el calor intenso de los ángeles le impedía salir a la calle a hacer ejercicio o en general, si ha mantenido ese color de piel era más que nada por que rara vez salía la calle de día, Santana cada vez se burlaba de él por querer parecerse a esos vampiros afeminados que siempre veía en la televisión.

'_Ignorante,' _pensó con recelo al recordar las burlas de la latina.

El salir a correr en Ohio era completamente diferente, el calor no era tan intenso y siempre había los suficientes árboles que le daban protección sin contar que aunque no lo pareciera su acompañante era bastante divertido. Observando y olfateando todo como un cachorro.

La caminata duro unas horas más, Pavarotti caminaba ya lento agotado por el ejercicio y Kurt mientras tanto se moría de hambre, lo único en que pensaba era llegar a darse un baño y comer.

— ¿Cansado?

Kurt dio un grito al entrar a la casa y volteo a su derecha donde se encontraba Blaine quien lo veía riendo ligeramente.

— ¿Te gusta asustar a la gente? Creí que no había nadie en la casa.

— Perdón, no lo pude evitar… y si acabo de llegar, estaba visitando a algunos amigos de la infancia… creí que saldrías con mi hermano.

—No, —le dijo Kurt tratando do sonar casual. —No hay necesidad, creo que ambos necesitamos nuestro espacio.

—Entendible, — le dijo sonriendo. —Bueno al parecer no habrá nadie hasta mas tarde así que, ¿Qué te parece que ordene algo de comer? No traigo ánimos para cocinar y creo que tu tampoco.

—Me parece una muy buena idea. —le dijo Kurt dando un suspiro de alivio. —Iré a darme un baño, puedes ordenar lo que sea… menos pizza, estoy en una dieta donde no puedo comer pizza.

—¿Nada, Nada? — le preguntó el riendo ligeramente. —¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

Kurt rió al ver la mirada esperanzada de su "cuñado" era tan tierno como un niño. —Sí, nada, nada… no hay nada que pueda hacer ue rompa mi dieta.

—Apuesto a que puedo hacerte caer en la tentación con una rica y enorme rebanada de Pizza, con el queso derretido y la salsa escurriendo con ricos y dorados peperonis, o salamis, con una orilla crujiente y con un olor-

—¡Esta bien!... pide la maldita pizza, le dijo Kurt haciendo puchero.

Blaine rio y movió su cabeza balbuceando para si mismo. Por un instante Kurt juró que le escucho decir _adorable_ mas sin embargo desechó esa idea de inmediato. Lo menos que quería era hacerse falsas ilusiones con el hermano menor de Cooper.

—Iré a bañarme… pide la pizza… ¡Sin Anchoas¡ —le gritó desde el pasillo.

Por más que quiso darse prisa y de escoger su vestuario rápidamente (no era que se estuviera arreglando para Blaine, simplemente los pantalones apretados le gustaban y si este acentuaba perfectamente su trasero era solo un bonus) cuando regresó a la sala Blaine ya estaba n el sillón comiendo una rebanada y viendo la televisión. Al parecer se había dado la tarea de poner 'como si fuera la primera vez.'

—Perdón por no esperarte ¡Me moría de hambre!

—No hay problema, —le dijo él sentándose en la esquina del sillón.

—No vas a poder ver la película desde ahí sabes… ¡acércate!

Blaine le dio palmadas al sillón indicado el lugar junto a el; tímidamente Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa y acercó tratando de controlar su respiración.

'_Espero que no me haya sonrojado… '¡por favor que no me haya sonrojado!' _

Tal parece que no se sonrojó, tranquilamente los dos disfrutaban de la película, sin tener que decir nada, era sumamente, relajante y Kurt no podía negar lo bien que sentía en ese momento, podría ser cursi pero Blaine no tenía que decir nada para que este supiera que estaba _AHÍ_ sin exigencias, sin esperar algo de Kurt.

Kurt no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Tengo que preguntar —le dijo Blaine sacándolo de su encanto. — ¿Por qué no puedes comer Pizza? Puedes comer lo que sea pero no Pizza, ¿Cómo funciona eso?

— ¿Me has visto? —le preguntó Kurt con una pequeña risa. —Apenas lleva una hora la película y ya me he comido cuatro rebanas, la pizza es como mi Kryptonita, es tan rica que no puedo dejar de comerla, así que lo que hago en si lugar es evitarla. Lo que menos necesito es aumentar de peso aún más. —le dijo el con una ligera mueca de disgusto.

—No creo que haya necesidad para que la evites, —le dijo Blaine riendo, con toda seguridad puedo decirte que estas bien como estas.

Fue como si todo el aire se le hubiera salido de los pulmones, una vez más las mariposas parecían llenar todo su cuerpo buscando alguna manera de poder salir de él, estaba seguro que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo mas sin embargo esperaba que la poca iluminación del cuarto pudiera camuflajear aunque fuera un poco su coloración.

—Gracias. —Le dijo suavemente volteando a ver la película.

—Esta es una de mis películas favoritas, —le dijo Blaine entusiasmado minutos antes de que fuera a terminar.

Para ese entonces la pequeña tensión que se había formado entre los dos se había disipado tan rápido como llegó.

— Bueno tengo que admitir que si es bastante graciosa… pero es bastante triste ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno ¿te imaginas vivir el resto de tu vida con alguien que se olvida de ti cada día? Tener que mostrarle los videos de aventuras que jamás esa persona recordará, es como ver tu vida en los ojos de un extraño. Él no sabe ni siquiera cómo reaccionará cada día, ¿lo odiará? ¿Lo amará? ¿Será incomodo? Creo que si estuviera en su lugar no podría vivir pensando en cómo me mirará al día siguiente el amor de mi vida, creo que el día que la persona que amo llegará a verme con rencor o con odio… moriría.

Una vez terminado sus palabras fue como si hubiera despertado de un trance, podía sentir humedad en sus ojos, si seguía hablando era más que probable que terminara llorando.

'_Creo que Santana tiene razón… soy patético'. _

—S-Suena ridículo, lo sé. — le dijo con una pequeña risa tratando de alegrar el ambiente y de hacer que Blaine hiciera algo… algo en lugar de verlo de esa forma tan… _intensa_.

—No es estúpido, — le dijo el con seguridad. —Aunque yo pienso que es una oportunidad ¿Sabes?

— ¿Una oportunidad? —Le preguntó confundido el castaño.

— Si, demostrarle tu amor a la persona que amas todos los días es lo más importante en una relación y es lo que más pronto se olvida, es una oportunidad para demostrarle a esa persona y a ti mismo cuanto se aman y cuanto vale la pena luchar.

— Quizás llegue el día en que él se canse de luchar.

—Entonces quiere decir que no la ama realmente… si yo Amara alguien nada me impediría que estuviera junto a esa persona. El luchar por la persona que mas es la batalla más satisfactoria que puede existir. Sufrir en el intento vale la pena si lo que obtienes al final es el amor incondicional, la pasión y el deseo de esa persona.

Kurt no podía hablar, Blaine miraba fijamente la pantalla mientras los créditos avanzaban, era una plática muy intensa para una película de Adam Sandler.

Las luces se prendieron en la habitación de golpe haciendo saltar a los dos chicos confundidos.

— ¡Vaya pero si son Tinky Winky y Bob Esponja!

— Santana. —Le dijo Blaine en forma de saludo al ver entrar a la Latina y tomar una rebanada de pizza.

— ¿Cinco cajas de pizza? ¿Piensan alimentar a los niños de la calle o algo así?

— Teníamos hambre, —le dijo Kurt. Además creo que será más que suficiente para todos ¿no crees?

— Quien Sabe. — le dijo Santana mientras buscaba por los alrededores. —Por cierto Frodo tus padres salieron a cenar, al parecer los invitaron unos Smith's o Bill Gates yo que sé… ¿Oh esta está buena!

— ¿Los Smythe's? —Le preguntó Blaine confundido.

—Sí, esos, — le dijo la latina acercándose a ellos y sin importarle se sentó entre los dos, no sin antes darle una mirada acusadora a Kurt quien solo fingió estar atento en sus uñas.

— Bien, pon esta. — Le dijo la chica dándole a Blaine la película de Tomb Rider.

— ¿Tomb Rider? — le preguntó Kurt haciendo mueca de enfado, esa no era una de sus favoritas.

—Oye Angelina es sexy, no te quejes yo veo a Angelina y ustedes par de froot loops pueden ver a Daniel Criag. Todos ganamos.

Kurt suspiró y vio como Blaine hizo lo que la latina ordenó. Comenzó la película y de nuevo se apagaron las luces, Aunque por muy atractivo que fuera Daniel Craig, la mente del castaño estaba aún en la conversación de hace unos momentos.

Una parte de él estaba agradecida con la latina por llegar en el momento en que lo hizo, mas sin embargo otra quería desgarrarla

Una le ganaba a la otra y ha decir verdad no quería saber cual.

* * *

Listo, espero les haya gustado! Y no olviden dejar reviews y darme sus comentarios!

Por cierto mi Tumblr ya aparece en mi perfil así que si interesan visítenme y si tienen alguna pregunta ahí estoy para ustedes!


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí esta otro capítulo más, con las nuevas noticias de Klaine que han salido no pude evitar inspirarme para actualizar más rápido.

Bien en este capítulo se introducirán nuevos personajes espero les guste la forma en la que los escribo.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

Canción: **C**owboy **C**asanova – Carrie Underwoood

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

La comida era esa tarde y Kurt tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso. No solo tenía que pasar la tarde junto a Cooper si no que se tenía que cerciorar de que el idiota no estropeara los planes.

'_No puedo creer que sea YO quien se preocupe por que esto funcione.'_

Cooper había regresado muy tarde la noche anterior, gracias a dios nadie lo vio entrar si no se darían cuenta de su aspecto y de su olor a perfume barato. Kurt quien lo esperaba en su habitación molesto y con sueño, al verlo llegar pasado de copas y platicando acerca de su querida y linda Lucy con una gran sonrisa lo único que ocasiono es que el castaño lo metiera a la regadera con todo y ropa a bañarse con el agua más fría que había.

Ignorando los gritos no tan masculinos de Cooper Kurt solo le grito que lo despertaría mañana a las nueve antes de salir directo a su habitación, dispuesto a descansar.

Tal como lo dijo Kurt lo despertó jalándole las cobijas, no habría ninguna consideración con él se lo tenía bien merecido.

— Kurt ¡Me estoy muriendo! —le gritó Cooper retorciéndose en la cama.

—Eso lo tienes bien merecido por tomar no se qué cosas y andar acostándote con quien sabe cuántas mujeres. —Le dijo Kurt cruzado de brazos con la mirada más fría en su repertorio.

—Solo fueron dos chicas. ¡Yo no sabía que iba a llevar a su amiga!... no me puedo negar Kurt esas caderas ¡Eran pecado!

La sonrisa de Cooper en ese momento le causó Escalofríos, era más que obvio que el ojiazul se estaba acordando de sus aventuras la noche anterior.

—Me das asco Cooper Anderson… pareces un niño de secundaria que apenas descubrió como masturbarse, ¿Que no tienes un límite?

— ¿Estás loco? Como voy a limitarme. ¿Cómo voy a prohibirles a las mujeres la experiencia de Cooper Anderson? No es justo.

—Lo que no es justo es que sigas en la cama, tienes cinco minutos para cambiarte. Tu madre nos espera en el comedor y no quiero hacerla esperar.

—Aaaahhhh mi cabeza —Le dijo este de nuevo con un dolor exagerado.

—No puedo creer que en algún momento haya pensado que eras un buen actor. —le dijo Kurt sin inmutarse. —Cámbiate ya o juro por dios que les contare las historias más humillantes sobre ti a nuestras familias.

— ¡En seguida!

Kurt jamás lo había visto levantarse tan rápido como esa vez.

En el comedor ya se encontraban todos charlando ligeramente, en el momento en que la pareja entró los ojos de Elena se iluminaron.

— Espero que hayan tenido un buen día, — les dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y papa? —Preguntó Cooper al ver su silla vacía.

—Tuvo que irse temprano, ya sabes que tu padre es un hombre ocupado. Nosotros queríamos esperarlos pero ya teníamos un poco de hambre, supuse que estarían ocupados, —les dijo con una enorme sonrisa. —Y veo que no me equivoque.

Kurt confundido siguió la mirada de Elena hacia Cooper quien al tener algunos botones de su camisa desabrochados dejaba mostrar unas manchas bastante comprometedoras.

—Bueno mamá que puedo decirte, —Le dijo Cooper sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado de Santana, Kurt mientras tanto se sentó frente a él, a un lado de Blaine que seguía disfrutando su desayuno. —Somos jóvenes y no puedo negar que Kurt sabe lo que hace.

Kurt estaba rojo de vergüenza, lo único que podía hacer era bajar la cabeza al sentir la mirada de todos sobre él.

— Hay que rápido crecen mis nenes. —Dijo Elena con una pequeña risa emocionada. —Me sorprende ver que Kurt no lleve ni una marca encima, su piel parece que es fácil de marcar.

— Bueno madre, —Le dijo Cooper lanzándole una sonrisa seductora a Kurt, era la sonrisa que utilizaba con todas sus conquistas. — ¿Que te hace creer que no lo marqué? Solo porque no las veas no significa que no estén ahí.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos, y sin pensarlo decidió atacar.

— ¡OW! – Gritó Santana.

— ¿Querida estas bien?

—Si… al perecer me mordí la lengua. — dijo está viendo molesta a Kurt.

— ¡OW!

— ¿Kurt?

— ¡OW!

— ¡Cooper!

— ¡OW!

— ¡Blaine!... ¿Bueno que les pasa a ustedes? —Les preguntó Elena confundida.

—Alguien me golpeó la pierna. —Le dijo Blaine igual de confundido.

— ¡Uups! — Le dijo Santana con una pequeña sonrisa tímida. —Se me resbaló el píe… nuevos tacones.

Elena solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró un poco murmurando acerca de los chicos de ahora y sus excentricidades. En verdad que la harían envejecer más pronto.

— Por cierto Blainie-

— ¡Mama! Ya no tengo cinco años.

—Ayer vimos a Susan y a Edmund, llegaron de Parías hace unas Semanas. —Continuó Elena sin importarle la interrupción de su hijo menor quien la veía con un puchero. — ¿Sabías que Sebastian vive en Nueva York? Al parecer se enfadó de la vida en Europa y ahora trabaja en una agencia bastante prestigiosa en Manhattan.

— ¿En serio?

Ahora todos los ojos se centraban en el hermano menor ¿era la imaginación de Kurt o había comenzado a picar mas fuerte su almuerzo?

—Si… Estará aquí por unos días. —Le dijo su madre esperanzada.

— ¿Sefaftian? —Le preguntó Cooper con la boca llena de comida. — ¿tu ex novio? No estaría mal que lo vieras de nuevo.

— fue mi novio en la preparatoria Cooper —Le dijo Blaine enfadado. —Ya pasó… ahora somos solamente amigos.

— ¿Sigues en contacto con él? — Le preguntó su madre cada vez mas emocionada.

—… Solo hablamos… muy de repente mamá no es la gran cosa. — le dijo este desanimado.

—Bueno tú no sabes lo que pueda pasar en estos días, las coas siempre pueden cambiar.

Elena tenía una sonrisa conspiradora, no había duda que esa pequeña conversación le había alegrado la mañana.

— ¿Es de otra familia adinerada? —Le preguntó Santana sin rodeos.

—Así es, los Anderson y los Smythe han sido conocidos y amigos desde hace varias generaciones, no estaría mal que por fin se pudieran unir. —Le dijo Elena con un suspiro al final. —Sussy y yo estábamos tan felices cuando nos enteramos de su relación… hasta que terminaron. Sabes nunca nos dijiste porque.

Una vez más las miradas estaban sobre Blaine, y ya no era imaginación, estaba enfadado. Ahora veía a su madre con enfado y claro disgusto.

—Por cosas mamá… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no me interesa hablar de eso. Ahora lo único que importa es que al menos él y yo somos amigos.

Blaine se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, su pequeño coraje había entristecido a Elena quien no paraba de suspirar con tristeza, mas sin embargo no solo a ella, desde el momento en que esa plática comenzó el sabor amargo no parecía irse de la boca de Kurt.

'_A las cocineras había pasado la mano con las especias,'_ pensó Kurt.

Si… lo más probable era eso.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron los Hudmels las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad en la mansión Anderson. Elena tenía el buen humor de siempre y Blaine, perecía estar tranquilo como siempre.

Sus padres habían llegado temprano, los esposos Anderson los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, Robert no tardó en interesar a Burt en una plática de Fútbol carros y política, Kurt no podía entender como los tres se relacionaban entre sí y Elena y Carol comenzaron a platicar de todo en realidad. Desde la nueva pareja, el hospital en el que trabajaba Carol etc.

Santana se encontraba Flotando en la alberca tomando el sol mientras que a varios metros de ella se encontraban los hermanos Anderson teniendo un ardiente juego de volleyball acuático.

Era Kurt sin embargo quien tenía que ir por su hermano quien no paraba de maravillarse con la casa.

— ¡Vaya! Cuando me dijiste que Cooper tenía dinero, no me imagine que tanto, —Le dijo Finn. — ¿Si te divorcias podrías llevarte la mitad de todo no? ¡Imagínate si Cooper se muere! ¡SERÍAS MULTIMILLONARIO!

— ¡FINNEGAN HUDSON! Como se te ocurre decirle eso a tu hermano, — le reprendió Carole avergonzada una vez más por las locuras de su hijo.

— Pero es la verdad mama, lo vi en uno de esos programas de las esposas que matan sus esposos.

— ¿Ahora estas insinuando que coy a matar a Cooper? — le preguntó Kurt.

—No digo… si quieres… por mí está bien… ¡No que este bien que mates ni nada por el estilo! Te irías a la cárcel y al menos son 50 años, no eres un chico para la prisión… al menos que lo hagas sin que nadie se dé cuenta… ¿Quieres matarlo?... no creo que pueda ayudarte, no soy tan listo.

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó Kurt confundido. — Sabes que, olvídalo, me di por vencido en tratar de entenderte desde la preparatoria… por qué no mejor te vas a la alberca.

— ¡Genial! —Le dijo Finn con una sonrisa un poco idiota a decir verdad. Este no perdió tiempo y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

— ¡FINN! — Le gritó Kurt.

— ¿Qué?... no me puedo meter con ropa Kurt, eso es de mala educación.

— ¿Y desvestirte a mitad del pasillo no lo es? Tienen vestidores allá fuera, creo que puedes esperar un poco más.

Kurt suspiró al verlo irse corriendo al patio. Una vez que él llego decidió unirse a la plática de las damas

— ¿Querido no vas a ir a nadar? —Le preguntó Carole, mientras le pasaba una bebida frutal la cual contenía ligeramente alcohol.

—No, — les dijo el riendo. —Mi cuerpo no está diseñado para estar en la alberca y menos a esta hora.

Finn salió disparado de uno de los vestidores aventándose sin pensarlo a la alberca y salpicando a la latina quien no pudo más que maldecirlo.

—Dime Kurt ¿ya han pensado la fecha de su boda? —Le pregunto Elena.

— ¡¿la fecha?!... Bueno no… digo es muy pronto… apenas estamos comprometidos… queremos disfrutarlo. — les dijo el nerviosamente y tomando de su bebida… creo que necesitara una mas cargada ¡y pronto!

—No deben de confiarse Kurt. —Le dijo Carole. — Tú más que nadie sabe lo difícil que es planear una boda. Me sorprende que no nos hayas atacado ya con ideas para vestidos o con clases de baile para tu padre, tú te tomas esto muy enserio.

Kurt rió exageradamente y se puso de pie para prepararse otra bebida. — Oh Carol, para todo hay tiempo… Cooper y yo ya hablamos y estamos llevando todo a nuestro ritmo. Mejor para ustedes ¿no? Así no tienen que lidiar con mis ataques de locura… por ahora.

—Bueno, lo que podemos planear ahora es la pequeña fiesta de celebración. — les dijo Elena.

— ¿Una fiesta?

—No te preocupes Carole, solo son unos cuantos conocidos… quiero hacerla aquí mismo, tenemos el lugar suficiente.

—Creo que lo que menos será es pequeña, —le dijo Kurt. —Cooper y yo no necesitamos algo así, en serio no tienes por qué molestarte.

—No es molestia querida, Robert y yo no podemos quedarnos sin festejar esto. Díganos que es un pequeño capricho. En cuanto esté todo listo les mandaré las invitaciones. —le dijo a Carole.

—Oh Elena no lo sé… Nuestra familia es de otro nivel, no estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de fiestas.

—No te preocupes por eso, esta fiesta no se puede hacer sin ustedes, ya somos una familia, será una fiesta como cualquier otra. No puedes perder la oportunidad de ver a Burt en un smoking y bailar lentamente con él en una pista de baile.

—Tienes razón, — le dijo Carole sonriendo enamorada. —Luce tan apuesto cuando se viste elegante.

Kurt suspiro, lo que más quería era que el día terminara cuanto antes.

— ¡A COMER! —Gritó Robert desde el asador.

Fin salió disparado de la alberca, si no fuera por el regaño de Carole este se hubiera sentado en la mesa completamente empapado.

Cuando comenzaron a servir Santana ya estaba sentada en una de las sillas presumiendo su nuevo bronceado.

—Chicos ya dejen de jugar y vengan a comer, sus hamburguesas se van a enfriar. — les dijo Elena desde la mesa. —En serio que estos dos… cuando comienzan con sus juegos no hay quien los detenga.

Los chicos se detuvieron, Kurt estaba justo al centro de la mesa y Cooper salió de la alberca. No estaba mal, por más que supiera que era un cabeza hueca la mayoría del tiempo Kurt era un hombre y no podía negar el cuerpo atractivo del Anderson. No había dudas acerca de cómo conseguía las chicas, tenía todo donde debe estar.

— ¡OH POR DIOS! —Gritó

Si Cooper le había impresionado, Blaine le había ganado con esa salida. Empapado y llevando hacia atrás sus cabellos de una forma tan delicada y firme.

'_¿Quién demonios es? ¿Un modelo de Calvin Klein?_' Pensó al verlo tomar una toalla de uno de los asoleadores.

Su cuerpo era fuera de este mundo, a comparación de Cooper quien solamente terminó pareciendo un cangrejo, Blaine había adquirido un tono bronceado completamente sexy. Podía ver claramente como las gotas de agua bajaban por su abdomen y su pecho marcado, haciendo que se le secara la boca.

Por primera vez veía su cabellera libre de los productos de cabello y tenía que admitir que se veía bien más que bien y-

…. ¿Por qué lo estaba viendo?... corrección TODOS lo veían.

— ¿Todo bien hijo? —Le preguntó Burt haciendo que recordará lo que pasó.

— ¡S-Ssí! —Dijo. Podía sentir sus mejillas incendiarse. — ¡La hamburguesa esta riquísima! ¡Jamás había probado otra igual! ¡DELICIOSA! —

Santana reía a su lado.

—Así es Kurt, —Dijo Ella viéndolos. —Le gusta que su _carne_ este bien _jugosa_ y _mojada_. ¿Verdad?

Kurt podía matarla en ese instante, la latina estaba teniendo mucha diversión con sus desgracias.

Los chicos llegaron y tomaron asiento poniendo fin a la conversación, por suerte para Kurt. Cooper tomó asiento al lado de él como todo un buen novio cariñoso.

— Te serviré más agua cielito. —le dijo el tomando su vaso.

—No estoy bien.

—Insisto Cariño.

—Aww son tan lindos. —Dijo Elena sonriendo.

Kurt sonrió y se acercó a Cooper susurrando en su oído.

—Si vuelves a decime cielo, cariño o cualquier otra ridiculez ¡te tocará recoger todo el departamento por un mes!

—Pero es para hacerlo más real. —Le dijo él.

—No me hagas repetirlo Cooper Jay Anderson. —Le dijo ahora dándole un pellizco sigilosamente que le daría envidia a cualquier madre.

Los padres en la mesa estaban sonriendo. Para ellos la escena era bastante linda. Una pareja de enamorados susurrándose cosas de amor, Santana era la única que tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y en realidad intentaba no reír.

— Bueno ¿y van a decirnos como es que por fin mi hijo se animo a proponerte matrimonio Kurt?

— ¿He?... Bueno pues fue algo bastante sencillo en realidad-

— ¡Me hubieran visto! —Interrumpió Cooper con intensidad. —Ahí estaba yo… caminando pensativamente por la calle preocupado por la situación en África y los Conflictos en el Oriente… cuando me vino a la mente y me dije a mi mismo 'Cooper necesitas amor en tu vida… necesitas a Kurt.' En ese momento compre el anillo de compromiso, decidí preparar una cena con velas en el techo de nuestro edificio, le pedí a uno de mis amigos que tocara el violín y ahí estaba él. — dijo intensamente mientras apuntaba a la nada frente a 'el. —No lo pensé dos veces, me arrodille y le dije 'Kurt, te has convertido en una persona importante en mi vida, ya no me importa nada más, no puedo estar un momento lejos de ti. No importa lo que pase mañana, si los chinos llegarán a atacar-

— ¿He?

— ¡No me importaría! —Continuó Cooper. —No me importaría por que estas a mi lado ¡Cásate conmigo! —Terminó ahora apuntándole a Kurt quien solo lo vía con una ceja levantada.

Elena tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Carole no paraba de sonreír, sus padres parecían estar contentos e incluso casi orgullosos. En algún momento Santana se había levantado para entrar a la casa, a reír fuertemente con tranquilidad.

Blaine tenía una mirada de confusión similar o mayor que la de Kurt y Finn simplemente seguía comiendo.

* * *

Una vez que la reunión terminara y que todos se fueran a sus habitaciones. Kurt se fue inmediatamente a la de Cooper no muy contento.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — le dijo en cuanto entró. — ¿De dónde sacaste una historia tan… tan… ¡Ridícula!?

— ¿No fue maravillosa? —Le dijo él emocionado.

— ¿Maravillosa? Te la pasaste apuntando todo el tiempo y mirándome como un loco. Y ¿chinos? ¿¡Por qué mencionaste a los malditos chinos!?

—Hey, —le dijo ofendido. —Ese monologo fue lo que tuve que decir para en mi última audición, 'la emperadora de china' es todo un clásico.

— ¡Ni siquiera te dieron el papel!

— ¿Y?... fue una buena película.

—Sabes que… olvídalo. —Le dijo él suspirando. —Solo, para la próxima vez déjame a mí las historias ¿sí? Y por dios, deja de apuntar.

— ¿Estás loco? Es lo más importante en la actuación. Todo actor lo sabe.

—Mejor me voy a dormir… mañana iremos todos al club, espero que estés listo para las diez.

— ¡Genial!... ¿me pregunto si esa rubia seguirá trabajando ahí?

— ¡Ni lo pienses!

* * *

El Country Club de Westerville era tal y como había pensado que sería, jamás había ido a un club en su vida pero había visto suficientes películas de niños ricos para tener una idea de cómo sería.

Estaba enorme, varias chanchas de Tenis a su derecha, lo que parecían ser 10 o quizás más albercas al otro lado, un enorme restaurant-bar con vista a las albercas, según el mapa de la entrada también contaba con pistas de atletismo e incluso era también un campo de golf.

Era lindo sin duda, mas sin embargo las personas ahí no lo eran del todo. Ahí se encontraban solo juniors, hijos de mami y papi sin alguna preocupación alguna todos viendo a los demás como si ellos fueran lo más importante que pudiera existir en el mundo. Todas las mujeres mayores parecían estar en el bar viendo a todo mundo y a notar por sus miradas y la forma en la que hablaban se la pasaban criticando a todo mundo.

—Ahora recuerdo por qué no me gusta venir. — Le dijo Cooper en voz baja quien sonreía hipócritamente a la mayoría de la gente que los saludaba. —En serio que no tolero ni a la mitad de idiotas que están aquí, haces algo malo y todos te ven como si fueras basura, cuando son ellos los que tienen esqueletos en el armario.

—Siento como si hubiera entrado a Gossip Girl, —Le dijo Kurt incomodo.

—No está mal, —Le dijo Santana, quien ya había venido en ocasiones anteriores con Elena. —No te imaginas la cantidad de chicas a las que no le importa asolearse topless aquí.

Los tres se encontraban en el restaurante, en cuanto habían llegado Elena se fue en busca de sus mejores amigas, Robert tenía un juego de golf que ganar y Blaine simplemente se fue a las canchas de tenis sin decir nada.

— Bueno ya que estamos aquí tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo. —Les dijo Cooper. —Hay que pasarla bien.

Kurt le dio un golpe en el estómago, el ojiazul estaba viendo a una mesera embobado completamente. Quizás esa era la mesera de la que hablaba.

— ¡Controla tus hormonas!

—Tranquilo Kurt, yo sé hacer esto… no te imaginas la cantidad de escondites que hay aquí. Mis padres ni nadie me han descubierto en todos los años que tengo aquí.

— Eres un cerdo.

— Y tu un mojigato Kurt, — Le dijo este poniéndose de pie. — No te haría mal un poco de diversión.

Cooper se fue tras la mesera dejando a Kurt casi echando chispas.

— ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¿Quién se cree?

—A mi no me mires porcelana… yo me voy, hay mucho que ver.

—Pero- pero ¿qué hay de tu chica en los ángeles?

— ¡Hey no tiene nada de malo ver un poco!

Kurt abría y cerraba la boca con indignación al verse abandonado por sus amigos ¿que se supone que haría ahora?

— ¿Qué se creen? —Se dijo a sí mismo, había decidido irse y caminar por los alrededores. No estaría mal ver bien el lugar. — ¡Soy divertido! Soy la persona más divertida que podrían conocer en su vida… malagradecidos.

— ¿Todo bien?

Kurt dio un fuerte grito y se giró a la derecha viendo a Blaine quien lo veía desde el otro lado de una malla en las pistas de Tenis. Kurt había estado tan enojado que no se dio cuenta de cuando llegó a estas zonas.

— ¡Me asustaste!... de nuevo….

—Perdón, al parecer no lo puedo evitar contigo. ¿Estás solo? ¿Cooper no te abandono o sí? En verdad que el necesita modales.

— Sí… pero ¡no! No, yo quise irme, tu hermano puede llegar a ser demasiado. —Le dijo riendo ligeramente. — ¿Estás jugando? —Le preguntó.

—Ya no. Estaba jugando con unos amigos de preparatoria pero tuvieron que irse. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

— Oh no… el deporte no va conmigo, además no se jugar tenis, y no creo que pueda hacerlo con estos pantalones.

A diferencia de los demás Kurt había decidido vestirse con pantalones de mezclilla y no con los shorts deportivos que parecían todos traer por aquí.

—Quizás sea un poco difícil. — Le dijo sonriendo. —Mientras no bloqueen tu circulación… anda anímate, solo por unos minutos… te podría dar clases.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa adorable que lo hacía desvanecer, no podía negarle nada a esa sonrisa y al parecer no lo había hecho ya que estaba caminando hacia la entrada.

—Solo serán unos minutos, no traes los zapatos adecuados y no quisiera que te lastimaras. Tienes que saber del deporte, a Cooper le encanta este juego.

—Lo sé, —Le dijo Kurt recordando las veces en que este llegaba tarde al departamento después de juegos con sus amigos.

— ¿Y jamás te ha llevado a jugar? — le preguntó dándole una de las raquetas.

—No, el sabe bien que los deportes y yo no nos llevamos bien.

—No puede ser tan mal. —Le dijo Blaine riendo.

—Blaine, casi le fracturo a alguien la mano jugando basketball… y a alguien de mi equipo.

—Ouch… bien, lo primero que debes de hacer es tu postura, tienes que relajarte, y sujetar firmemente tu raqueta…

30 minutos más tarde y Kurt parecía al menos tener una idea del deporte, estaba comenzando a gustarle un poco incluso.

—Hey no está nada mal —Le dijo Blaine al verlo golpear la pelota.

Minutos después se trago sus palabras al ver como el castaño golpeaba la pelota fuertemente lanzándosela junto con la raqueta.

— ¡Hay por dios! — gritó al ver al chico tirarse al suelo. — En verdad lo siento, en un momento estaba en mes manos y luego se fue.

Blaine rió y se puso de pie. —Creo que es mejor alejarte de los deportes.

Blaine recogió sus cosas, los dos habían comenzado a caminar en silencio y al parecer sin dirección alguna.

— ¡BLAINE! —Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Kurt se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, se acercaba un chico con una gran sonrisa y con el cabello más horrible que jamás hubiera visto en su vida y eso que fue a la preparatorio con Jacob Ben Israel.

— Jeremiah hola, — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

El chico ya estaba frente a ellos, Kurt al ver su camisa pudo notar cómo era uno de los trabajadores de aquí, no otro niño mimado.

— No sabía que habías vuelto, — le dijo el chico con una sonrisa. —Deberíamos hacer algo… si no estás ocupado claro. — le dijo ahora viendo de re ojo a Kurt.

—Oh, el es Kurt…. Y si acabo de llegar hace unas semanas, no había tenido tiempo de venir… me da gusto verte. — le dijo este con cortesía.

—Bueno aún tienes mi número… cuando necesites, llámame. —Adiós Kurt.

—Hasta luego. — le dijo este amablemente.

—Claro, — le dijo Blaine.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. Blaine parecía estar incómodo. — Es un amigo de hace años. — le dijo este.

— ¿Un amigo? — le preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa al verlo sonrojarse.

—Bueno tengo que admitir que llego a interesarme cuando estaba más joven pero él no estaba interesado.

—Parece que está interesado ahora.

—Sí, ahora los papeles cambiaron.

Una vez más Kurt se encontraba en el restaurant, ahora sin embargo se encontraba tomando una deliciosa margarita junto con Blaine.

— Odio este lugar. — Le dijo Blaine. —Es bonito lo admito pero la gente da mucho que desear.

—Cooper me ha dicho lo mismo.

—Sí, nosotros no compartimos las mismas ideas de nuestros padres.

—Son una familia muy humilde para tener tanto dinero.

—Si… la humildad es algo que mis padres más fuertemente nos han inculcado. Aunque déjame decirte que no siempre fue así, es muy difícil ser humilde cuando tienes 8 años y te acaban de regalar un poni. — Dijo causando que ambos rieran.

—Vaya vaya, pero si no es el Warbler más sexy que pueda existir.

Por un momento Kurt casi se ahora con su bebida al ver a un joven acercarse a su mesa, este era apuesto no había duda, con una mirada intensa y lujuriosa dirigida a su compañero.

—Se-Sebastian, ¡Que sorpresa!

¿Así que ese era el famoso Sebastian Smythe?... tenía que admitir que si era puesto… al menos un poco.

—Escuche que estabas aquí y no sabes cómo me moría por verte.

Sebastian tomó una de las sillas de la mesa y se sentó viendo a Blaine y haciendo caso omiso del castaño. ¿Acaso la gente rica no tenía modales?

—Sebastian, te presento a Kurt, — le dijo Blaine apuntándole a su compañero.

Por fin el joven le dirigió la mirada y Kurt no pudo evitar sentir como este lo juzgaba, había algo en él que había causado una sonrisa burlona.

'_Cara de suricata'_ pensó Kurt viéndolo con disgusto.

—Así que eres tu el famoso prometido de Cooper, conociendo los gustos de tu hermano no me sorprende su elección.

— ¿Disculpa? — le preguntó Kurt ofendido.

—Sebastian se amable por favor.

— ¡Que voz! —Le dijo Sebastian sin importarle. —Veo que se fue más al lado femenino. Con parejas así difícilmente puedes ser homosexual.

Kurt se quedó boquiabierto, estaba dispuesto a contestar y decirle a ese maldito trol lo que pensaba del cuando vio a Blaine tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo hacia él.

—No te permito que hables así de él Sebastian, Si no tienes nada bueno que decir es mejor que no digas nada y que mejor te retires. Ya olvidaba lo _agradable_ que sueles ser.

—Blaine, adorabas mi amabilidad, que no se te olvide. — le dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa. —Pero está bien, me disculpo… a veces no mido mis palabras. ¿Podrías disculparme Kurt?

Kurt lo vio fríamente era claro que no estaba arrepentido. —Claro, — le dijo el sonriendo de la forma más tierna que podía. — Creo que es de entenderse, estar llevando siempre ese olor a alcantarilla afecta el cerebro. ¡Oh y ten cuidado con tus dientes de caballo! No creo que les guste a los dueños que les rayes la mesa.

—Tienes garras después de todo, —Le dijo él fríamente.

—Chicos, tranquilos. Están atrayendo la atención de varias personas.

—Eso es lo de menos sexy. — le dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa. —Sabes bien que me importa lo más mínimo lo que diga la gente. No por nada nos la pasábamos tan bien cuando estábamos juntos. ¿Recuerdas?

A juzgas por las mejillas sonrojadas y la forma en la que tomaba su bebida Blaine lo recordaba perfectamente.

—No es que te corra Sebastian pero vamos a ir a buscar a mis padres. ¿Necesitabas algo? — le preguntó el incómodo.

—Quiero invitarte a salir— le dijo.

Una vez más Kurt estaba siendo ignorado, solamente veía molesto como Sebastian le coqueteaba a un claramente incómodo Blaine.

'_Patético_.' Pensó Kurt con coraje.

— ¿Salir?

—Sí, necesitamos una reunión ¿no crees? Vamos a bailar, conozco un buen lugar…

—No suena mal, — le dijo Blaine. —Creo que podemos ir todos juntos.

— ¿Todos? —Preguntaron igual de confundidos Kurt y Sebastian.

—Sí, no suena mal una noche de diversión. Estoy Seguro que a Cooper y a Santana les encantara la idea.

Sebastian parecía molesto, pero después de unos segundos asintió. —Perfecto, tus amigos se pueden divertir mientras tú y yo nos ponemos al tanto. — le dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

— ¡Bien! Entonces nos vemos esta noche. — le dijo Blaine.

—Es una cita. Te mandare por mensaje la dirección, los estaré esperando a las diez. Hasta luego rosita fresita.

Kurt se aguanto las ganas de sacarle la lengua al verlo marcharse, simplemente volteo molesto con Blaine quien lo veía avergonzado.

—No puedo creer que ese haya sido tu novio, — le dijo con reproche.

—Lo sé… no era tan mala persona antes, es solo su forma de ser. En verdad lamento mucho su comportamiento.

— Blaine, si no querías salir con él debiste decirlo. No había necesidad que nos enredaras a todos los demás.

—No es eso. — le dijo Blaine con intensidad. —En realidad creo que necesitamos salir y divertirnos. Nos conoceremos mejor ¡Todos! Todos nos conoceremos mejor y pasaremos un buen rato. ¿No crees que es una buena idea?

Ahí estaba la sonrisa adorable de nuevo, Kurt sabía que era una mala idea. Una noche con alcohol y con Sebastian y con Blaine no podría salir nada bien pero la sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa lo hizo asentir una y otra vez.

Estaba perdido.

* * *

En verdad me entristece tener que poner a Sebastian de esa manera, él es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero no podía evitarse. Toda historia necesita un antagonista.

Espero les haya gustado, Si encuentran algún error háganmelo saber no tengo beta y hago el trabajo sola. : (

¡Bonito día!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! Me sorprende la forma tan rápida en la que estoy escribiendo, espero siga así.

Estoy con muchos de ustedes en eso del Seblaine ¡Lo odio! Y si vieran las muecas que hago cuando escribo algo de ellos sabrían cuanto.

En cuanto al Kurtbastian me fascina, creo que estoy comenzando a escribir más rápido porque ya tengo mi siguiente historia en mente, es de kurtbastian y a decir verdad me encanta mi idea. Pero primero necesito terminar esta, para continuar la siguiente.

Espero poder actualizar tan rápido como ahora.

Canción del capitulo: **O**ne **M**ore **N**ight – Maroon 5

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Ya se acercaba la hora y Kurt no podía estar más nervioso, ¿Por qué? Solo irían a bailar un rato y pasarla bien, no era algo del otro mundo… oh si ya lo recordaba estaría solo y lo más probable es que se iba a pasar la noche viendo como Sebastián y Blaine coqueteaban. Incluso pensarlo le ocasionaba asco.

Por primera vez Cooper tenía una razón legítima para no acompañarlos, Elena necesitaba un acompañante para una cena de beneficencia ya que Robert se encontraría ocupado, Cooper decidió ir con ella y a notar por la forma tan entusiasmada en la que acepto no había duda de que se encontraría con alguien.

No es que fuera a estar toda la noche con ellos dos solos, Santana también iría… pero Santana con su vestido rojo y atrevido no tardaría en encontrar a alguien y lo dejaría solo. Quizás era mejor no ir y quedarse en casa, no hay mejor pareja que una película de Owen Wilson y Kate Hudson con unas palomitas en la cama.

—Ni pienses en echarte para atrás. — le dijo Santana desde la cama, la latina lo conocía muy bien. —Conozco esa cara Barbie y no hay forma de que te deje aquí a llorar por tus desgracias como lo hacía Berry en la preparatoria. Tú tienes más dignidad que eso.

— Santana…

—Ni empieces ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo divertido? Y me refiero a diversión que involucre alcohol, baile y un cuerpo caliente en tu espalda no ver vampiros hermafroditas mientras te untas quien sabe cuántos productos en la cara.

— Voy a aburrirme Santana. Apuesto a que estaré sentado en la barra todo el tiempo. — le dijo él con un suspiro.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Mírate! Parece que tus pantalones están pintados. ¡Ni yo podría usar algo tan ajustado! No creo que necesite decirte lo bien que luce tu trasero.

Kurt sonrió un poco, sabía que se veía bien. No era sorpresa él siempre se veía bien, con sus pantalones negros su camisa blanca y un saco de vestir negro lucía más que bien.

—No tardarás en encontrar quien quiera bailar contigo esta noche porcelana. Y quien sabe puede que hasta papa pitufo quiera bailar contigo.

—Se supone que estoy comprometido. — le dijo el enfadado. —No está bien que baile con otras personas.

—Vas solo a bailar Kurt, no tiene nada de malo que lo hagas. Cooper no pudo venir así que no te tienes que amargarte por su culpa. Blaine ni nadie te va a mirar feo por bailar un poco… y más cuando estoy segura de que terminaras bailando con él, toda la noche si se puede.

Kurt la vio sorprendida, Santana lo veía con esa sonrisa que escondía tantas cosas. —No sé a qué te refieres, si me saca a bailar será por cortesía aunque no lo creo, estará ocupado viendo a 'Sebastian' toda la noche.

— Lo dudo, con lo bien que te vez Blaine no te podrá quitar a TI los ojos de encima. Además no me digas que no te arreglaste por él. Te conozco Hummel y esos pantalones solo los utilizas cuando quieres impresionar.

Kurt se sonrojó y tomó una de más mascadas azules colocándola elegantemente en su cuello.

— Mejor vámonos antes de que decidas decir más tonterías.

Kurt tomó su saco antes de salir de la habitación y bajaron con el eco de la risa de Santana. Blaine los esperaba en la puerta y Kurt sintió como se le fue la respiración al verlo.

Llevaba pantalones color azul cielo, una camiseta blanca con sujetadores negros y claro esta su corbata de moño negra. En otra persona ese look le hubiera hecho dar el grito en el cielo pero por alguna extraña razón en Blaine quedaba perfecto.

—Wow… te vez- Se ven muy bien, — les dijo Blaine con una sonrisa tímida.

—Lo sabemos. — dijo Santana sonriendo. —Creo que será mejor irnos tu amigo nos ha de estar esperando. Me muero por conocerlo.

—S-Si

El centro de Westerville quedaba relativamente cerca. No fue difícil reconocer el lugar con la multitud de gente que se encontraba fuera.

— ¿Aquí es? — le preguntó Kurt a Blaine mientras se bajaban del coche.

—Eso parece, — le dijo el confundido. La mayoría de la gente se encontraba afuera y parecía haber patrullas en la entrada.

—No me quiero imaginar qué clase de lugar es si ya tienen a la policía desde las diez de la noche, — le dijo Santana.

—Al parecer lo van a clausurar, — les dijo una voz a su derecha.

Sebastian Smythe se acercaba viéndose terriblemente bien con sus pantalones negros y su camisa color roja. Por más que le costara admitirlo no podía negar que la suricata sabía vestirse.

—Encontraron drogas hace unas horas… esto es algo molesto, yo quería que la pasáramos bien esta noche.

Smythe estaba sonriendo, su tono parecía tierno mas sin embargo era claro que sus palabras tenían otra intención y más de la forma en la que parecía comerse a Blaine con su mirada.

— ¡Kurt! Viniste. — le dijo con un tono monótono que demostraba lo molesto que estaba por eso. — ¿Dónde está Cooper? ¿Tan rápido y ya está corriendo de ti?

— Mi hermano tenía cosas que hacer, no nos pudo acompañar. — Le dijo Blaine tratando de calmar la situación.

— ¿Quién se supone que tu eres? —Le preguntó Santana viéndolo de arriba abajo.

—Sebastian Smythe, amigo de Blaine. — le dijo él viéndola sin interés.

—Vaya polly pocket creí que tenías mejores gustos. ¿Qué clase de chicos hay en Dalton para que terminaras con alguien así?

— ¿Quién se supone que eres? — le pregunto Sebastian enfadado. —No sabía que Blaine había invitado a la servidumbre, ¿no tienes nada que limpiar? ¿Fronteras que cruzar ilegalmente?

— ¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres?! Mi nombre es Santana López y Estoy orgullosa de ser latina y lo único que voy a limpiar es tu estúpida cara sonriente, si a eso le llamas sonrisa porque a decir verdad lo único que parece es que tienes un palo atorado en el trasero y no encuentras a nadie quien se atreva a sacarlo.

— Que fina, — le dijo él con una sonrisa forzada.

—Chicos por favor cálmense, — les dijo Blaine poniéndose entre los dos. — Si ya no está el club lo mejor será que nos vayamos. No tiene sentido que nos quedemos aquí.

—Podemos ir a otro lugar— le dijo Sebastian aún tratando de asesinar a Santana con su mirada. —El único Bar que abre los domingos aparte se esté es Scandals, nunca he ido pero me han dicho que no está mal; tiene las bebidas necesarias y a chicos necesitados. Como cualquier otro bar.

—Bueno no veo por qué no, — le dijo Blaine.

Scandals se encontraba más a las afueras de Westerville, Blaine y los demás terminaron siguiendo a Sebastian quien al parecer era el único en saber la ubicación.

— Tienen que estar bromeando. — dijo Kurt sorprendido.

El lugar se veía de lo más corriente que pudiera existir, sus paredes pintadas con paisajes de playa y con figuras obviamente masculinas en bikini quienes hacían muecas de besos. Las letras parpadeaban de color rosa al menos lo intentaban, solo brillaban cuatro.

— ¿Es seguro? — les preguntó. — Siento que me voy a contagiar de alguna enfermedad sexual con solo entrar.

—No ha de estar tan mal, — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa alentadora pero Kurt podía notar sus dudas.

—Bueno…— dijo Santana encogiéndose de hombros. —He ido a lugares peores.

Los tres se reunieron con Sebastian en la entrada. Desde ahí el olor a alcohol, sudor y perfume barato se hizo notar.

—Bienvenidos a Scandals. — les dijo el cadenero obeso de la entrada. — hoy es domingo de reinas.

—Oh al parecer habrá chicas por aquí, — dijo Santana emocionada.

Y había chicas decenas de ellas, pelirrojas, rubias, castañas, morenas y claras y todas lo suficientemente musculosas para saber que en realidad No eran chicas.

—Ew, — dijo Santana de inmediato. — ¿Quién se supone que es? — preguntó apuntando a una de ellas. — ¿Morticia embarazada?

— Creo que esa es Cher, — le dijo Blaine. — ¡Oh y ahí está Madonna y Lucy Ricardo, Tina Turner!

— Creo que debemos de ir por una bebida, — le dijo Sebastian a Blaine riendo al ver lo emocionado que estaba. — Supongo que ustedes también. No esperen que les pague no soy caridad.

— No necesitamos tu dinero, — le dijo Kurt fríamente.

Sebastian y Blaine se adelantaron a la barra y mientras Kurt volteó con santana enfurecido.

— ¡No lo soporto! Es la persona más arrogante que he conocido en mi vida… no me puedo imaginar cómo es que alguien como Blaine pudo haber salido con él.

— Ni me digas, tan solo lo vi supe que ese cara de castor era problema. Anda no dejemos que nos amargue la noche. ¡Tenemos que disfrutarla!

Para cuando llegaron a la barra Sebastian y Blaine ya los esperaban ambos con una bebida en la mano.

—Pedí esto para ti, — le dijo Blaine sonriendo a Kurt en cuanto llegó. —tiene un sabor suave, algo me dice que eres de los que les gustan las bebidas suaves.

Kurt tomó el vaso con una sonrisa y bebió un poco saboreando la bebida. Se podía notar el sabor del alcohol mas sin embargo era agradable. —Sabe deliciosa, — le dijo con una sonrisa. — ¿Qué es?

—Long Island iced tea, es uno de mis favoritos…. ¡Santana! — dijo sorprendido al ver a la latina. —Perdón, no te ordene nada no-

—Tranquilo Blaine, — le dijo esta con una sonrisa. —Creo que no sabrías que pedirme de todas formas.

—Blaine ¡Vamos a bailar!

Sebastian lo tomó de la muñeca y sin esperar respuesta lo jalo a la pista de baile dejando a Kurt suspirando.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que se la pasaría con él. — le dijo tomando de su bebida.

—tranquilo Kurt, apuesto que alguna de estas lindas señoritas te sacará a bailar. — le dijo Santana antes de voltear con el bar y topar con alguien. — ¡Wow! Cuidado princesa Leia, puedo ver tu Chewbacca desde aquí.

* * *

Apenas llevaban una hora ahí y Kurt ya sentía como si fuera una eternidad. Blaine y Sebastian no paraban de Bailar y Santana parecía ser la señorita simpatía, no para de platicar y reír con Cher, Diana Ross y lo que parecía ser Lady Gaga. Por su parte el solo se encontraba aún con la misma bebida y tratando de ahuyentar a una Tina Turner decidida a enamorarlo.

Por fin unos minutos después Blaine pareció acercársele algo sin aliento.

— ¿cansado? — le preguntó Kurt con una ligera sonrisa.

—Ni un poco, — le dijo él sonriendo.

—Así que te escapaste de Sebastian.

—Kurt, lamento haberte dejado aquí solo, Sebastian es un poco controlador… por eso ahora que se fue al baño, tengo tiempo para llevarte a bailar conmigo. — le dijo él tomando su mano.

—No creo que Sebastian se vaya a quedar toda la noche en el baño Blaine.

—Que importa por ahora solo quiero bailar contigo. ¿Sí? No es justo que no te diviertas.

Kurt asintió y dejó su bebida, dejó que Blaine lo llevará la pista de baile.

'_Solo es un baile… no es_ nada.' Pensó al dejarse mover por la música.

Había olvidado lo bien que sentía bailar, dejar todas tus preocupaciones y dejarse llevar por la música que cubre todos tus sentidos, sentir el _bum, bum_ retumbar por su cuerpo mientras se movía con libertad y descargaba sus preocupaciones.

_Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me…_

La pista de baile estaba a reventar, todos bailando al ritmo de la música intensamente. Empujones eran comunes lo único que todos querían en ese momento era moverse, liberarse de sí mismos.

Blaine lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a él aminorando el espacio entre los dos.

—Tienes que tener cuidado o si no Elizabeth Taylor te noqueara con su bolsa, — le dijo Blaine al oído sobre la música.

Kurt rió y asintió con la cabeza perdiéndose por un momento en el olor de Blaine, tan suave y varonil a la vez.

— Lo que menos quiero es perder el conocimiento en una pista de baile, — le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, Yo cuidaré de ti.

La distancia era menor, podía sentir el pecho de Blaine en su espalda. Era la medida perfecta, sus brazos le sujetaban la cintura sujetándolo perfectamente, sus cuerpos se movían como si fueran uno.

_All I wanna do is love your body__  
__Oooooh, ooooh, oooooh, oooooooh__  
__Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it__  
__Oooooh, ooooh, oooooh, oooooooh_

Podía sentir como comenzaba a sudar, el bailar y el calor del lugar hacía que se le pegará aún más la ropa, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la adrenalina y la actividad física, estaban frente a frente, Kurt lo sujetaba del cuello mientras que los brazos de Blaine rodeaban su cintura y sus caderas chocaban entre sí sensualmente.

Kurt sentía que no podía respirar, mas sin embargo no podía dejar de moverse, dejar de mirar a ese par de ojos avellana que lo veían con intensidad parecían ver y desnudar su alma.

Blaine se acercó un poco más, ahora podía sentir su aliento en su oído. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir palabras, no había que decir. Por un ligero instante Kurt juró que había sentido los labios del abogado sobre su cuello, mas sin embargo el alcohol y la adrenalina lo hicieron cambiar de opinión.

_You can have me all you want__  
__Any way, any day__  
__To show me where you are tonight._

— ¡Creo que alguien necesita un poco de agua fría!

Los dos se separaron instantáneamente al escuchar la voz de Santana quien gritaba a unos pasos de donde estaban.

—Al parecer a tu amigo no le gusto que lo dejaras abandonado, — le dijo la chica apuntándole a su derecha donde se encontraba Sebastian a mitad de un intenso beso con algún extraño rubio. —Necesito ir al baño, — les dijo ella. —Tú sabes que a las chicas nos gusta ir en parejas, ¡Chao!

La latina tomó la mano de Blaine y lo jaló con dirección a los sanitarios. Kurt intentaba cruzar la mirada con Blaine pero este solo veía el suelo.

_Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life_

Los sanitarios estaban limpios muy a pesar del lugar en el que estaban y además se encontraban bastante solos, Kurt empezaba a sospechar que Santana era la una verdadera mujer en todo el lugar.

—Bien Blanca Nieves empieza a hablar. ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le preguntó Kurt tratando de sonar confundido mientras se mojaba un poco la cara.

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo Kurt. ¡Me refiero a como tú y Blaine intentaban tener hijos sobre la ropa en la pista de baile por las últimas tres horas!

— Solo estábamos bailando Santana.

— Kurt si no llevaran la ropa puesta eso sería otro tipo de baile. Me sorprende que ninguno de los dos se haya venido con la manera en la que se frotaban el uno al otro.

— ¡Santana!

—Es la verdad Hummel. Tienes que tener cuidado, no puedes estar coqueteando con Blaine así como así, entiendo que tus hormonas te lo impidan pero al menos tienes que esperar unos meses más. Una vez de que esta idiotez con Cooper termine puedes hacer lo que quieras.

— ¡¿Quién te entiende?! Primero me dices que tengo que tener cuidado, después das indirectas de cómo y yo y Blaine seriamos perfectos el uno al otro ¡Hace unas horas dijiste que estaría bien Bailar con él!

—Exacto Bailar. Eso no era un baile… hasta el cadenero podía notar la tensión sexual entre ustedes. — le dijo Santana con un triste suspiro al final. —Eres mi amigo Kurt, si llegas a enamorarte de Blaine lo único que vas a ocasionar es que alguien salga herido y no quiero que ese alguien seas tú.

Kurt asintió mordiéndose el labio. Era más que claro que lo que pasó esta noche no debía de pasar de nuevo.

Santana y Kurt salieron de los baños y regresaron a sus lugares, no les sorprendió ver que Blaine se encontraba de nuevo bailando con Sebastian quien al verlo de nuevo solo decidió tomar su oportunidad.

— ¡Hey Mark! — le gritó Santana al cantinero. — Tráele un Martini a mi amigo.

— ¿Sabes el nombre del cantinero? — le preguntó Kurt levantando una ceja.

— ¡Hey todos me aman aquí!

— ¡Hola guapo!

Kurt hizo una mueca y volteo para ver de nuevo a Tina Turner que se le acercaba.

—Acabo de verte bailar. ¡MA-RA-VI-LLO-SO! Tienes que enseñarme esos pasos. — le dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

—E-estoy comprometido, — le dijo él tratando de sonar triste. — Si no sería todo un honor.

—Hush, — le dijo tina dándole una pequeña palmadita. —No tienes que engañar a una pobre mujer, sé que estoy vieja para ti. ¡Ay! Los jóvenes y apuestos siempre están ya tomados. Tiene mucha suerte tu chaparrito. Es todo un primor.

— ¡No! — le dijo Kurt rápidamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas. —Es con su hermano.

— ¡¿Con su hermano?! Pero si hace un momento tú y él…

—Parece historia de telenovela ¿verdad? — le dijo ahora Santana riendo.

—Bueno, ya ahora la juventud tiene unas tendencias extrañas. Necesito ponerme al corriente. Aún que si ya veo como no están juntos con la manera en que ese par se están succionado el uno al otro.

Kurt y Santana voltearon a la pista de baile. Tal como lo había dicho Tina, los dos se encontraban en un beso bastante intenso.

Fue como empaparse en agua fría, una sensación de vació se apoderó de él, Santana tomó su mano y le obligó a apartar la vista.

'_No tiene por que importarme, no estamos juntos. Si a Blaine le gustan los dientes de caballo no hay nada que pueda hacer. Tiene malos gustos, es obvio… ¡no me importa en lo más mínimo!' _Pensó con la cabeza en alto tomando de su bebida.

—Tienes que venir otro día, — le dijo Tina. —Trae a tu amorcito, me gustaría conocerlo. Puedes hacerlo los martes tenemos KA-RA-O-KE ¡Nunca me lo pierdo!

—Claro, — le dijo Kurt al verla tan entusiasmada.

—Nos vemos queridos fue un gusto. — le dijo la mujer lanzándoles un beso antes de irse.

—Creo que acabamos de encontrar a alguien más ¡RI-DI-CU-LA! Que Rachel Berry. —le dijo Santana burlándose de la manera de hablar de 'Tina Turner.'

No fue hasta una hora después que Blaine y la Suricata regresaron ya listos para regresar a casa.

Durante el trayecto nadie habló, Blaine actuaba como si no había pasado nada y Kurt se moría de ganas de preguntar: ¿Por qué lo besaste? ¿Ya regresaron? ¿Se estaba aprovechando de él?

La casa estaba en silencio, Elena y Cooper ya habían llegado, habían visto su carro en la cochera. Santana subió rápidamente a su habitación quejándose de los tacones dejando solo a los chicos.

—No voy a poder dormir con el estómago vacío, — le dio Blaine caminando a la cocina. — ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Kurt lo siguió y se quedó sentado en la mesa mientras veía sacar al abogado del refrigerador un pastel de chocolate.

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Pastel? ¿A esta hora?

— ¡Oye! —Le dijo el haciéndose el ofendido. —Es muy normal comer pastel de chocolate a las 4 de la mañana.

—Oh si, — le dijo el castaño riendo. —No sé en lo que estaba pensando — terminó con sarcasmo.

—Pórtate bien o te irás a la cama son cenar.

—No, — le dijo Kurt haciendo puchero. —Me portare bien. ¡Palabra de niño Explorador!

Blaine rio y le sirvió una rebanada, sirviéndose otra para él. —Solo porque me caes bien, aunque ni creas que me creo eso de que fuiste explorador.

—Me atrapaste, — le dijo Kurt comiendo un poco del pastel. — ¡DIOS! Esta riquísimo. ¿De dónde lo sacaron?

— ¿Verdad que sí? Mi mama lo compra de una pequeña pastelería en el centro. Esta delicioso.

—Mi madre solía hacer un pastel de chocolate parecido a este… por más que intento no puedo obtener el sabor correcto. — le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde está tu mama? — Le preguntó Blaine con autentica curiosidad. —Siempre has hablado solo de Carol.

—Mi mamá murió cuando tenía ocho años, — le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. —Fue un accidente automovilístico.

—Lo siento, — le dijo Blaine sinceramente. —Es difícil cuando pierdes a alguien cercano, me imagino que lo es más con uno de tus padres.

—Si fue algo difícil, mas a mi edad. Por muchos meses me levantaba listo para comer el almuerzo de mama hasta que recordaba que ya no estaba ahí. Muchos de mis días los pasaba en el cementerio platicando con ella. Cada vez que voy a verla lo hago, — le dijo con una pequeña risa. —Creo que iré a verla en estos días... En fin si fue difícil pero aún tenía a mi papá. Ambos nos ayudamos mutuamente. Aún lo hacemos.

—La relación que tienes con tu papá es maravillosa. Me da envidia ¿sabes?

Kurt rió y comió un poco mas de pastel. — El hace lo que puede por ser un buen padre. Ha estado apoyándome desde siempre y más aún cuando le revelé mi orientación. Me ha mostrado su apoyo durante cada problema en mi vida, los ataques en la preparatoria, las burlas, las decepciones. El ha sido mi ancla todo este tiempo. Me mantiene firme.

Ahí está de nuevo la mirada intensa en los ojos de Blaine, la que le transformaba en gelatina sus piernas.

— ¿Tuviste muchos problemas en la preparatoria?

—Un tiempo. — le dijo este con un suspiro. —Uno de mis atacantes era él peor, típico jugador de Fútbol, homofóbico al menos eso creía. Siempre se las arreglaba para empujarme, aventarme slushies, ofenderme, hasta que me enfadé y decidí afrontarlo.

— ¿Tu solo? — le preguntó con preocupación. —Eso es peligroso.

—Si bueno era un adolescente enojado, no pensé mucho en eso. Lo afronté en los vestidores, le dije lo ordinaria y patética que sería su vida.

— ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te golpeó?

—Me besó. — le dijo Kurt. Aún podía sentir escalofríos de recordarlo. —Solo me tomó de los hombros y me besó a la fuerza. Era mi primer beso.

—Kurt…

Blaine lo tomó de la mano, era bastante clara y sincera su tristeza.

—Si bueno, no hay nada que se le pueda hacer ya. Logre salir de eso gracias a mi padre y a mis amigos.

—Me alegro. — le dijo Blaine sonriendo.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? Apuesto a que tuviste una estancia tranquila en Dalton. Me da envidia. — le dijo sonriendo.

—En Dalton la tuve. El primer año de la preparatoria decidí hacerlo en una escuela pública, para seguir a mis amigos. Estaba todo bien hasta que 'salí del closet.' — le dijo tomando un poco de aire. — fue en uno de los bailes de la escuela, invité a un chico a salir… a los demás no les gusto y… nos agarraron a golpes antes de llegar.

—Blaine, — le dijo Kurt ahora era él el que le sujetaba la mano y lo veía con tristeza.

—Mi padre estaba furioso, tristemente no pudo hacer nada porque eran menores de edad y 'era un juego de niños'— dijo él con amargura. —Me traslade a Dalton inmediatamente.

—Míranos, — le dijo Kurt con una pequeña risa. — Hablando de nuestras tragedias en la cocina a mitad de la noche.

—Creo que es nuestra costumbre, — le dijo Blaine riendo al recordar la última vez que ambos estuvieron en la cocina.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Cómodos disfrutando de su pastel.

— ¿Fue en Dalton cuando conociste a Sebastian? — le preguntó Kurt tratando de sonar casual.

—Sí, — le dijo él. —Bueno lo conozco desde pequeño. El ha sido mi amigo desde que éramos niños hasta que se fue a Francia cuando tenía 10 años. Regresó en mi tercer año de preparatoria. Unos meses más tarde comenzamos a salir.

—Entonces él es como el amor de tu vida. — le dijo Kurt suavemente.

—No, Sebastian es mi amigo solo eso. — le dijo este. —Cuando comenzamos a salir creo que era más que nada porque eso esperaba la familia. Una parte de mi decía que por que era mi amigo de la infancia era lógico que saliéramos juntos. Así que lo hice. Salimos pero no fue hasta después que me di cuenta de que no podría haber nada más que amistad entre nosotros.

— ¿Fue por eso que terminaron? —Le dijo Kurt tratando de entender.

—No exactamente. —le dijo con un suspiro. —fue a unos meses antes de nuestro aniversario cuando lo descubrí con otro.

— ¡¿Te engaño?!

—Sí. Con su compañero de cuarto. Thad.

—Te debiste de sentir horrible.

—Sí, me sentía mal pero no por las razones que tú crees, — le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras jugaba con su comida. —Me sentía traicionado, engañado. Odio esa sensación. Jamás podría estar con alguien que me mintiera y me engañara, eso no va conmigo. Pero no sentía mi corazón roto.

—Creo que te entiendo.

—Me di cuenta de que no podía sentir algo por él y quizás jamás lo sentiría. Su traición fue lo que ocasiono el distanciamiento.

—Peso, — le dijo Kurt confundido. —Se besaron esta noche.

Blaine gimió y se llevó las manos a la cara. —Lo sé… pero creo que se debió más al alcohol. Mi cabeza tenía muchos pensamientos dentro de ella y mi cuerpo solo necesitaba desahogarse. Necesitaba una salida fácil. —Terminó en voz baja viendo lo que quedaba de su pastel.

—Solo espero que eso no regrese a morderme el trasero.

—Con alguien como Sebastian es muy probable. — le dijo riendo.

Blaine intentó reír pero lo único que hizo fue dejar ir un gran bostezo.

—Creo que ya es hora de dormir, — le dijo Kurt. —Ya casi amanece.

—Tienes razón, — le dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

Ambos caminaron al piso de arriba, y aún a pesar de que ya hubieran pasado por la habitación de Blaine, este lo acompañó a la suya.

'_Parece una cita.'_ Pensó Kurt. '_Lo único que faltaría sería el beso.'_

—Buenas noches Kurt, — le dijo Blaine sacándolo de su ensueño. —Gracias por escucharme esta noche.

—Creo que nos escuchamos mutuamente. — le dijo el sonriendo. —Nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos…— le dijo sonriendo antes de darse media vuelta e irse a su habitación.

Kurt entró a su habitación y dejó escapar un suspiro, Santana le dijo que no debía de enamorarse, y sabía que tenía razón pero no podía evitarlo…. Ya lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

Estas son las canciones que se mostraron en el capitulo, y que obviamente no son mías. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, déjenme su opinión.

S&M – Rihanna

Your Body – Christina Aguilera

Where Have You Been – Rihanna

Sus reviews me hacen sonreír y me hacen mi día. Muchas gracias a todos los que las han dejado y a todos los que han puesto a la historia y a mi en sus favoritos, como a los que la siguen, mil gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí está el siguiente Capitulo. Tengo que aprovechar mis vacaciones y escribir! Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo pasado y que este les guste también. No tardan en pasar cosas muy buenas para Klaine jejeje.

En fin disfruten y díganme sus comentarios. Si ven faltas de ortografía (que sé que las hay) o alguna otra cosa que esté mal, por favor háganmelo saber.

Esta un poco mas corto que los demás pero tiene una razón.

Canción del capítulo: **Y**ou **A**nd **I** - Ingrid Michaelson

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Julio casi estaba por terminar, en varias ocasiones Kurt estuvo a punto de irse para Lima, pero Cooper se las ingeniaba cada vez para que se quedara un poco más. Incluso su padre estaba de acuerdo, así conocería bien a su familia política y sabría bien que le esperaba en su futuro matrimonio.

No estaba incómodo. La amabilidad y confianza de los Anderson en verdad lo hacían sentir bienvenido. Lo que le molestaba era tener que depender de ellos.

Aburrido como siempre, una mañana sin tener nada que hacer decidió cambiar un poco las cosas. Tomó una de las innumerables cadenas para perro que estaban cerca de la puerta y fue en busca de la bestia.

'_En serio. Hasta el perro es consentido.'_ Pensó con ironía al ver una de las cadenas que tenía piedras incrustadas, y estaba seguro que eran reales.

No tardo en encontrar al animal, en cuanto abrió la puerta y este lo vio con la correa a unos metros de él corrió desesperadamente al chico.

—Tranquilo chico iremos solo a dar un paseo.

Tomó el carro de Cooper, a estas alturas ya ni se preocupaba por su paradero, iba y venía sin preocupación alguna. Fue hasta hace unos días que Kurt decidió ya no interesarse por las andadas del actor; si a él no le interesaba a Kurt mucho menos.

Manejar el Jaguar de Cooper fue un sueño, ni siquiera le importó tener que subir al perro, el actor se merecía unos cuantos cabellos en los asientos.

— ¿Listo para un pequeño viaje a casa? — le preguntó al perro quien solo veía por la ventana con la lengua de fuera. —Tomare eso como un sí.

Con la música a todo volumen y la tranquila compañía del perro el viaje a Lima fue demasiado corto. Ahora que estaba tranquilo las calles de Lima le empezaron a generar un dulce amargo sentimiento. Todas esas veces que salía a pasear con Mercedes y Rachel. Su bobo enamoramiento con Finn. Las borracheras clandestinas con Santana y Puck; eran parte de los buenos recuerdos. Pero no podía olvidar las veces que tenía que recorrer calles extrañas para deshacerse de jugadores de fútbol, las veces que terminaba siendo aventado en el parque con burlas. A veces creía que esos recuerdos le ganaban a los buenos, por primera vez desde que llegó agradeció el estar en Westerville, quizás no hubiera soportado estar tanto tiempo en Lima.

'_Y mi padre se pregunta por qué no vengo a verlo…' _Pensó al dar vuelta en una de las calles.

—Bien chico. Primera parada es Lima Bean… Creo que no dejan entrar a los perros, pero te dejare afuera. No te preocupes, solo ordenare mi café y nos sentaremos en una de las mesas de afuera. Tienes que portarte bien he… y yo tengo que dejarle de hablar a un perro como si estuviera hablando con un niño de tres años.

Bajó del carro y colocó al perro en uno de los pilares sin preocupación de que le pasara algo. ¿Quién se atrevería a acercársele a un perro de su tamaño?

El olor a café y las pláticas de estudiantes de preparatoria invadieron sus sentidos. Aún le causaba asombro que el café siguiera existiendo y más aún que no tuviera casi ningún cambio. Muchos de sus mejores recuerdos los pasó justo aquí.

Pidió su Non-fat mocha como siempre, estaba dudando si llevar solo una galleta o dos, se le hacía grosero comer delante del perro y no darle, al final regresó con la mascota con cuatro galletas.

Era un día perfecto, estaba un poco nublado, no había mucha gente, Kurt se relajo tomando de su café y aventándole pedazos de galleta al perro quien no fallaba en atraparlos.

— ¿Secuestraste a mi perro?

Esta vez Kurt no saltó, solo volteo sorprendido a Blaine quien salía del café con vaso en la mano.

'_Acaso cada vez que salga me lo tendré que encontrar._' Pensó con una sonrisa al verlo tomar asiento y acariciando al perro quien al verlo movió intensamente su cola.

—No lo secuestre, — le dijo él riendo ligeramente. —Solo lo tomé prestado por unas horas. — ¿Qué haces en el Lima Bean? ¿Acaso es un capricho tuyo el manejar por dos horas solo para tomar un café?

—Me gusta el café de aquí. Antes solía venir en la preparatoria con mis amigos. De hecho por eso estoy aquí. ¿Vez a esos dos locos viéndonos desde adentro?

Kurt volteo hacia donde estaba apuntando, adentro unas mesas más atrás estaban dos chicos, un asiático y uno de color saludando intensamente.

—Son mis compañeros de la prepa, estábamos recordando viejos tiempos.

—Oh no quiero quitarte tu tiempo Blaine, — le dijo Kurt rápidamente. —Estoy en buenas manos.

—No lo dudo, —Le dijo Blaine riendo. — ¿Te molesta si vienen? Ahora que te vi no hay forma de que te deje aquí solo.

—Tú y tu buena educación. Eres todo un caballero. No hay problema, entre mas mejor ¿No?

Blaine les hizo una mueca a los chicos y ambos se acercaron de inmediato, una vez más cerca pudo observar el aire serio y desconfiado del asiático y lo tranquilo del otro.

— Kurt, te presento a Wes y a David. Chicos él es Kurt.

—Mucho gusto, — le dijo Wes cordialmente tomando su mano.

—El famoso Kurt, — le dijo David con una sonrisa cordial.

— ¿Famoso? — le preguntó Kurt con curiosidad.

—Em… ¡Claro! El nombre de la persona que logró domar a Cooper es bastante escuchado. — le dijo David rápidamente.

—No es ningún logro… ¿Están de visita por aquí?

—Yo lo estoy, — le dijo Wes. —Trabajo en New Jersey, soy Administrados de unas compañías. David radica en Westerville, está en la política, viene mucho para estos lugares.

—Vaya, todos son hombres muy importantes.

—Blaine nos dice que tú eres diseñador en producciones de Hollywood, ha de ser emocionante trabajar ahí. — le dijo David.

—Sí. —les dijo Kurt tomando un poco de café. ¿Por qué Blaine les contó sobre él? ¿Sería en una plática ligera? —Al principio era bastante, conocer muchas celebridades y eso… hasta que te das cuenta de lo caprichosas que son. Aprendes a vivir con el estrés.

—Suena interesante. Siempre he querido ir a la costa de California ¿Sabes? Todo mundo se sorprende porque no la conozco. — le dijo David. —quizás deba ir a visitarte uno de estos días.

—Claro, — le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

—Nosotros ya tenemos que irnos, — dijo Wes poniéndose de pie, —Fue un placer conocerte Kurt. ¿Vas Blaine?

Blaine negó con la cabeza un poco tímido. —No, No yo me quedo.

—No tienes que quedarte por mi Blaine, estaré bien, — le dijo Inmediatamente. —Puedo cuidarme solo.

—Quiero asegurarme. —Le dijo el sonriendo. —Además tengo que estar seguro de que mi perro regrese sano y salvo.

— ¡Nos vemos luego! — Les dijo David con una sonrisa.

Wes por lo tanto asintió, algo en su mirada lo puso nervioso, era como si estuviera molesto de la decisión de Blaine, y no tenía razón por la cual estarlo ¿o sí?

—Y bien ¿Cuáles eran tus planes para el día de hoy? Espero no arruinarlos.

—Claro que no, —le dijo Kurt sonriendo. —Solo quería dar una vuelta, ver mi antiguo vecindario, quería ir al cementerio después de aquí.

—Oh… si quieres puedo esperarte aquí. No quiero causar molestias. Me quedaré cuidando de Pav.

—No son molestias Blaine, pueden acompañarme. —le dijo mientras le aventaba un poco de galleta al perro.

—Si tú lo dices… ¡Hey! ¿Qué le estas dando de comer? Más vale que no sea chocolate.

Kurt rió al ver la preocupación de Blaine, era tan adorable. —Tranquilo, son integrales. Nada le pasará a tu bebe.

—No lo consientas demasiado que se va a acostumbrar. — le dijo Blaine viendo a Pavarotti quien solo ladró. —Le gusta que lo traten bien.

— ¿A quién no?... ¿Nos vamos?

Los dos recogieron las cosas caminando al estacionamiento. Blaine quien había llegado con los chicos se subió al asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Cooper Sabe que traes su coche?

—No, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo. —Y no me importa.

* * *

El cementerio estaba solo como siempre, se alcanzaban a ver una que otra persona también visitando a sus seres queridos mas sin embargo todo era silencioso. No habían tardado mucho en llegar. Simplemente habían hecho un ligero desvió a una florería cercana.

_Elizabeth Margaret Hummel_

_Amada Esposa y madre. _

_Jamás será olvidada. _

La lápida estaba un poco desgastada por los años que llevaba ahí, más sin embargo el nombre era claro, firme a los ojos de todos.

—Blaine, Pavarotti les presento a mi madre, — le dijo él castaño dejando las flores.

—Mucho gusto, — le dijo el joven con amabilidad. —Es un gusto conocerla.

—No tienes que hacer eso sabes. — le dijo Kurt sonriendo. —Pero Gracias.

—Háblame de ella. — le dijo Blaine cuando ambos se sentaron en el pasto frente a la lápida.

—No recuerdo mucho de ella. — le dijo con una sonrisa algo triste. —Murió cuando era muy joven así que la mayoría de los recuerdos que tengo de ella son emociones. Alegría, seguridad, confianza... Su olor. Sabes sonara tonto pero antes teníamos su armario lleno con su ropa. Por muchos años le pedía a mi papá no tirarlo, lo abría y dejaba que su olor me confortara.

— No es tonto. — le dijo Blaine tomando su mano.

— Cuando mi papá se volvió a Casar no pudimos llevárnoslo, tenía termitas. Lo único que conservo es la botella de su perfume. Ahora es un adorno navideño…. He comprado uno nuevo, cada vez que me siento triste lleno mi habitación con su olor.

— Tu madre es muy afortunada en tener un hijo como tú.

—Creo que es al revés. Mi padre me plática lo valiente que era, tan amable y llena de vida. Su mujer ideal… Siempre me ha dicho lo mucho que me parezco a ella.

—No lo dudo. — le dijo Blaine sonriendo. —Ha de estar muy orgullosa de ti

—Eso espero.

Salieron del cementerio unas horas después, Blaine le dio un poco de privacidad a Kurt y este aprovecho para contarle todas las tragedias que habían pasado últimamente, al igual que para pedirle que lo guiara en el buen camino. Quizás no creía en dios, pero creía en su madre que siempre estaría ahí para él.

—Necesito ir a mi casa. ¿Quieres ir? No creo tardarme mucho.

—Claro, me encantaría ver tu hábitat natural.

Los Hudmels estaban en casa, Burt ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en el taller, ahora se la pasaba descansando. Comenzando su retiro.

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir que estas comprometido con este también? — le dijo Burt en tono de burla al verlos llegar.

— ¡Papá! Solo venimos a una pequeña visita.

—Pasen, pasen… aunque su perro se tendrá que quedar afuera, Carol tendría un infarto si lo ve en la sala.

—Hey chicos, — les dijo Finn quien jugaba videojuegos en la sala.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que haces en el día? — le preguntó Kurt incrédulo.

—Sí, — le dijo el confundido. ¿Acaso tenía algo de malo?

—Me pregunto cuantas neuronas seguirán con vida.

— ¿He?... Hey ¿Quieren jugar?

—No, — dijo Kurt al mismo tiempo que Blaine dijo — ¡Claro!

— ¡Genial! Hey no sabía que los gays jugaran videojuegos. No es en contra de sus reglas o algo así.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas Finn? — le dijo Finn enfadado. —Nosotros los 'gays' no tenemos reglas.

—Conozco a mucha gente que le gusta jugar videojuegos. — le dijo Blaine confundido. —Sabes son como cualquier persona normal. A mí me gustan los deportes y todo.

— ¡Wow! Todos los gays que conozco son como Kurt, a ellos no le gustan los deporten y prefieren sus revistan de moda y eso.

—Es porque sólo conoces a Kurt, — le dijo Burt.

—Es cierto…— dijo Finn pensativo. — es como si ustedes estuvieran en peligro de extinción.

—Oh no, el hecho de que solo nos conozcas a nosotros no significa que haya más, te aseguro que hay cientos de gays en Ohio. No esperaras a que lleguen contigo y digan '¡Hola soy Gay mucho gusto!' ¿O sí?

—Creo que tienes razón.

Comenzaron a jugar el videojuego, en algún momento lograron convencer a Burt de jugar e incluso Kurt se les unió, no fue ninguna sorpresa el ver como su padre jugaba mejor que él.

— ¡Ven! ¡Ha! Estoy matando a todos, — les dijo Kurt emocionado mientras apuntaba a su parte de la pantalla donde uno de las figuras dispara a otras figuras matándolas.

—Kurt, — le dijo Blaine tratando de no reír. —Esa es la computadora… tu eres el que está tirado muerto.

—Sí, — le dijo Finn. —Llevas muerto como diez minutos.

—Me doy por vencido… iré a la cocina. — dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Carol tiene guardia esta noche. — le dijo Burt casualmente. —No ha dejado nada en el refrigerador…

—Está bien papá, prepararé algo.

— ¡Genial! ¿Podrías preparar spaghetti? Sabe delicioso, En serio. — Le dijo volteando a ver a Blaine. —No has vivido hasta que lo pruebes.

—Tendré que probarlo. —Le dijo Blaine sonriéndole a Kurt.

La pasta ya estaba en la estufa, el castaño se encontraba sacando los ingredientes.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Oh no, — volteando con una sonrisa hacia Blaine. —No te molestes. Eres el invitado.

—No es molestia. Podría tomar unas clases de cocina, soy malísimo para cocinar.

—No creo que exista personas que sean malas para cocinas, es más bien que no saben cómo hacerlo. Ven, ayúdame a hacer la pasta.

La isla parecía de chef profesional, bandejas con ajos, sal, pimienta y quien sabe que otros ingredientes más

—No puedo creer que no sepas cocinar. Has vivido solo en Londres por tanto tiempo ¿y jamás has cocinado nada?

—Si hacer cereal es cocinas Sí, he cocinado bastante. —dijo riendo al ver la cara de asombro en el rostro de Kurt.

— ¡¿Cómo has vivido todo este tiempo?!

—Agradeciéndole a la comida rápida. No sé qué haría sin ella.

— ¿Sabes que eso es peligroso no? Te puede matar. — le dijo Kurt aún mas sorprendido. — ¿Cómo es que tienes ese cuerpo comiendo tan mal?

— ¿Te has fijado en mi cuerpo he? — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa pícara.

—N-No voy a negar que tienes buena morfología— le dijo el tratando de recuperar su dignidad y no mostrarle sus mejillas sonrojadas. —Estoy solo sorprendido es todo… Pásame los ajos.

Blaine rió y le pasó lo pedido. No había nada mejor que hacer sufrir un poco al castaño. Sus reacciones eran bastante divertidas.

—Hey Kurt….

— ¿Si? —le dijo volteándolo a verlo.

Blanco fue lo único que alcanzó a ver. El abogado se había atrevido a lanzarle harina ¡HARINA!

— ¿Me has aventado harina? ¿Cuántos años tienes cinco?

—Sí, — le dijo el riendo mientras tomaba la cuchara con salsa de tomate.

—No te atrevas Blaine, — le dijo él con seriedad mientras caminaba hacia atrás lentamente. —-Suficiente has hecho con llenar de harina mi playera de Marc Jacobs, si le cae aunque sea un poco de sa-

—Oops. — le dijo tratando de sonar arrepentido. La cuchara ahora estaba vacía, todo el contenido se encontraba en la arruinada playera de Kurt.

— ¡Date por muerto! — le dijo Kurt tomando lo primero que tenía a la mano… un recipiente con aceite.

Comenzó la guerra, Salsa harina y huevos ¿de dónde los habían sacado? Volaban por los aires buscando su objetivo. Risas y maldiciones sonaban mientras la cocina quedaba más arruinada cada vez.

— Estas acabado Hummel, — le dijo Blaine caminando hacia él con los restos de salsa.

— No Blaine… por favor— le dijo él caminando hacia atrás estaba indefenso ya se le habían acabado las municiones.

— No, nada te podrá salvar.

Kurt sintió el borde el gabinete a su espalda prohibiendo su avance. Inmediatamente sus manos buscaban tras él sigilosamente buscando algún tipo de arma.

'_¡Bingo!' _pensó al sentir el objeto ovalado.

— ¿Algunas palabras antes de morir? — le dijo Blaine ya frente a él.

— ¿Morir? — le dijo Kurt riendo. Si el abogado quería dar miedo, estaba haciendo muy mal su trabajo. Manchas de salsa en su rostro y en su ropa, aceite en su cabello y marcas donde el huevo y la harina dieron en el blanco por todo su cuerpo. —Suena eso bastante dramático.

—Para nada— le dijo él acercándose un poco más. —La salsa será tu fin.

Kurt rio y tomó el huevo. —No lo creo…

Con una última carcajada le reventó el huevo en la cabeza viendo la cara de Blaine sorprendida mas sin embargo aún sonriendo mientras la viscosidad bajaba por sus mejillas.

—Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte.

Kurt rió al oírlo tan serio, con los restos del cascaron en su cabello era toda una visión. Tristemente su risa fue corta al sentirse bañado en la salsa.

— ¡EW! Mas te vale que esto salga de mi cabello Anderson, — le dijo el Limpiándose la cara tratando de sonar molesto.

Blaine reía con ganas, Kurt podía sentir en su pecho el movimiento del otro. —Creo que te sienta bien, — le dijo este. —Es un look a la Carrie sin ser sangre.

—Eugh, — le dijo el tratándolo de ver fríamente.

— ¡Hey! Luce muy bien en ti. Deberías agradecérmelo.

Kurt rió junto con él, hasta que se dio cuenta de su situación. Ambos pegados pecho con pecho, sonriendo. Sabía que solo tomaría unos cuantos centímetros para obtener eso que tanto anhelaba. Solo tenía que acercarse un poco más y sus labios estarían unidos.

Solo un poco más…

— ¿Qué demonios le han hecho a mi cocina?

Se separaron rápidamente, ambos sonrojados y volteando a ver a Burt quien los veía con una mezcla de enfado y sorpresa.

— ¡No es justo! — gritó Finn al entrar. — ¿Por qué nunca me toca hacer las cosas divertidas?

—Kurt, lleva a Blaine arriba, quiero que tomen un baño, préstale algo de ropa. Cuando terminen vienen a limpiar todo. — les dijo Burt. —Ordenare comida china.

Los dos chicos cabizbajos hicieron lo que les ordenó. Kurt sacó algunas de sus ropas guardadas y lo guió a uno de los baños.

—Creo que estamos en problemas, — le dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero desde luego, — le dijo Kurt. — ¿Sabes lo difícil que es sacar la salsa de tomate de los azulejos? Espero a que estés listo para limpiar; y esta vez no hay sirvienta que te pueda salvar.

—Se como limpiar, déjame decirte, — le dijo Blaine fingiendo indignación. —Mi madre nos obligaba a limpiar nuestro tiradero.

—Seguro, —le dijo Kurt riendo. — ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Dos?

— ¡De hecho fueron tres!

Kurt rió y le pasó una toalla. —Mejor ya ve a bañarte.

Burt se apiadó de ellos, si apiadarse se refiere a primero cenar y luego limpiar. Pasaron horas limpiando la cocina hasta que esta quedará como antes. Kurt quejándose de sus manos recién manicuradas y Blaine de su espalda.

— Tienen que invitarme la próxima vez. — les dijo Fin quien por alguna razón estaba sentado en una de las mesas viéndolos. —Siempre he querido tener una guerra de comida, una vez le avente un brócoli a Rachel y lloró por que al parecer casi la dejaba ciega. Ya saben cómo son las chicas.

Kurt dejó de limpiar y volteó a ver a Finn. —Déjame ver si entendí… le aventaste un brócoli completo… sin cortar ¿a la cara? ¡Me sorprende que no te haya demandado por violencia!

— ¡Es Comida! — dijo el chico ofendido. —En una guerra de comida avientas comida.

— ¡No esa clase de comida! Si tuviera una calabaza no la aventaría.

— ¿La calabaza es comida?... creí que era solo para las velas en Halloween.

—A veces me sorprende que seas maestro. ¿Cómo puedes ser maestro y no saber que la calabaza es comida?

— ¿De dónde crees que sacan el pay de calabaza? — le pregunto ahora Blaine tratando de no reír.

— ¡Enseño música no Biología! — les dijo aún mas ofendido. —Mejor sigan limpiando.

Kurt y Blaine solo rieron.

* * *

— ¡Mis brazos! — Se quejó Blaine en el camino de regreso. — Creo que jamás volverán a la normalidad.

— Creí que estabas acostumbrado a limpiar, — le dijo Kurt riendo. —Lo que si estoy seguro es que mis manos no volverán a ser las mismas.

—Sí, Recuérdame jamás hacer una pelea de comida de nuevo.

—Debí dejarte toda la limpieza a ti, tú empezaste todo. — le dijo Kurt con un puchero.

— ¡Hey! Tuvimos un buen rato…. Y no fuimos los únicos. — Le dijo Blaine apuntándole a Pavarotti quien se encontraba en el asiento trasero dormido y lleno de lodo. —Creo que le debó a tu padre unos rosales nuevos.

—Y una nueva hamaca. — le dijo Kurt tiendo. —No me explico cómo se las ingenia para destrozar todo tan rápido.

—Quien lo viera ahora… parece un ángel.

—Si un ángel peludo y baboso.

Para cuando llegaron más tarde ya había oscurecido. Extrañamente todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas.

— ¿Tenían algún evento tus padres? — Le preguntó Kurt.

—No que yo sepa… nadie parece estar en casa.

El ruido del celular de Blaine llenó el lugar. Kurt lo vio contestar, desde donde estaba podía alcanzar gritos sin sentido.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Blaine preocupado.

Una vez más los gritos. Blaine estaba pálido, no podía entender a su madre, y su llanto no era nada bueno.

— ¡Mama tranquilízate por favor!... Dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

— _Blaine… ¡A tu padre le dio un infarto!_

* * *

Dun, Dun Dun! ¿Qué pasará? Dejen sus comentarios, son más que bienvenidos.

Que tengan un muy bonito día!


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí esta este nuevo capítulo. Me tiene muy emocionada y temerosa este capítulo así que espero lo disfruten mucho.

Una vez que lo lean sabrán cual es la canción del capítulo así que no tiene sentido que se las diga ahora.

Disfruten el capitulo, si encuentran algún error díganmelo por favor!

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Kurt había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba los hospitales, el olor penetrante de productos químicos, las paredes blancas, los sillones incómodos y el ambiente tétrico que siempre se encuentra en ellos.

Le traían malos recuerdos, recuerdos muy similares a lo que estaba pasando. Elena caminaba de un lado a otro llorando, mientras que Cooper estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

— ¡Mamá! —Le dijo Blaine en cuanto entraron para correr abrazarla.

Cooper se puso de pie y sin perder tiempo llego hasta Kurt abrazándolo fuertemente.

Kurt sabía que lo que menos pasaba por la cabeza de Cooper eran las apariencias, ahora Cooper estaba dolido y más que nada necesitaba apoyo. Después de todo Kurt era su mejor amigo.

— ¿Estás bien? — era una tonta pregunta, lo sabía pero era lo único que podía preguntar al sentir el temblor del actor; no había duda que estaba llorando. —Tranquilo Coop, ya verás que tu papá estará bien, el es un hombre fuerte.

—Aún no nos han dicho que pasa Kurt… ¿Qué tal si se muere?

—Shhh, Estará bien Confía en mí. Tienes que ser fuerte Cooper, tu madre y Blaine te necesitan. — le dijo el castaño limpiando sus lágrimas. — ¿Dónde está Santana?

— En la mañana dijo que iría con sus padres. No le quise decir nada.

—Te va a matar cuando se entere. —le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa tratando de animarlo.

A decir verdad Kurt envidiaba la ignorancia de Santana ante esta situación, en ese momento se sentía incómodo, invadiendo un momento tan familiar y sin tener algo que decirles para hacer todo un poco más fácil.

—Vengo en un momento ¿sí? —Le dijo suavemente a Cooper quien solo asintió antes de irse con su madre.

Kurt jamás había estado en el Westerville Memorial pero no era tan diferente al hospital de Lima, logró encontrar la cafetería en cuestión de minutos. Quizás haya sido una escusa para alejarse un poco pero estaba seguro que las cosas eran mejores con una bebida caliente.

Para cuando regresaron las cosas no habían cambiado, ahora los tres se encontraban sentados en varios sillones, con la mirada pérdida solo esperando.

—Elena, — le dijo a la mujer acercándosele. —Ten te traje un té. Te hará sentir mejor.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa la mujer tomó el vaso ofrecido. —Gracias, Kurt no era necesario.

—Si lo era, en estos momentos necesitas algo para calmarte un poco.

De la misma forma le entregó a Cooper un te chai, arreglado justo como al castaño le gustaba. Sin palabras Coop lo tomó dando un pequeño beso en su cabellera de agradecimiento.

—Te traje un café, — le dijo ahora a Blaine, quien de todos parecía el más perdido. No había muestras de lágrimas en sus ojos, quizás para querer parecer fuerte o quizás porque aún se encontraba en la etapa de shock. —En el café noté que era un americano así que supuse era tu favorito.

—Gracias. — le dijo él en voz baja.

—Todo estará bien ya lo verás. —Kurt se sentó junto a él, lo que menos quería era verlo deprimido y tan apagado como estaba en ese momento. Fue ahí cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que haría lo que fuera por animar a alguien como Blaine y hacerlo siempre sonreír; si tenía que bajarle una estrella lo haría aunque se pasara toda la vida saltando para alcanzarla.

—Cuando estaba en preparatoria a mi papá le dio un infarto. — le dijo suavemente. — Duró en coma por varios días. Los peores días de mi vida, muchos creían que ya no despertaría pero yo sabía que lo haría. Estaba más que seguro.

— ¿Qué te hacía estar tan seguro? — le preguntó Blaine viéndolo.

—El, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo. —Sabía lo fuerte que era mi padre y sabía que no me dejaría solo. No creo en dios pero Creo en él… tal como tú debes creer en tu padre ahora.

Kurt lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió, alegrándose al ver que su sonrisa era correspondida.

El doctor salió horas después, al parecer no había sido un infarto sino una angina de pecho, menos grave que el infarto más sin embargo una señal de alarma. A partir de ahora Robert Anderson tenía que cambiar su ritmo de vida o si no si pudiera ser un infarto fulminante. El doctor ordenó que se quedara un par de días en observación.

— ¡Te lo dije! —Le dijo Elena en cuanto pudieron entrar al cuarto con él. — ¡Te dije que tenías que trabajar menos! ¿Vez lo que te pasa por no escucharme? ¡Nunca me escuchas!

—Querida, — le dijo Robert con una pequeña sonrisa. Su pecho estaba llenó de cables monitoreándole su ritmo cardiaco. —Creo que este no es el momento para tus regaños. Eso lo puedes hacer cuando estemos en casa cenando… Ahora me vendría bien un rico asado.

— ¡Estás loco si crees que vas a volver a comer carne en toda tu vida Robert Alexander Anderson! De ahora en adelante estarás a dieta. Te irás al gimnasio todas las mañanas conmigo a hacer ejercicio, Sin excusas.

—Está bien, está bien. — le dijo él con una pequeña risa. — Creo que no hay como ganarte.

—Hay Robert me asuste tanto.

Elena comenzó a llorar, Robert la acercó para abrazarla inmediatamente besando sus mejillas y susurrándole frases de confort y amor. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ambos estaban tan enamorados.

—Estoy bien, ya todo pasó. — le dijo abriendo los brazos a sus hijos para que estos lo abrazaran.

Era una linda imagen, todos los Anderson aferrándose al jefe de la familia con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora más que nunca Kurt quería desaparecer.

—Hey— le dijo Robert viéndolo. — Aún falta otro hijo, este abrazo no está completo. — le dijo haciendo señas con su mano para que se acercara.

—Oh no yo-

—Kurt, eras prácticamente de la familia. Ven.

Kurt sonrió al ser rodeado de los Anderson, era algo conmovedor y en ese momento en realidad se sintió parte de la familia. Kurt Hummel-Anderson no sonaba nada mal.

* * *

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó Kurt a Cooper la noche siguiente en su habitación.

—Bien… digo aun estoy nervioso pero… fue algo impactante. ¿A si te sentiste cuando le paso a tu padre?— le preguntó con curiosidad mientras se quitaba la camisa.

—Sí, —Le dijo el acostándose en su cama. Había visto el cuerpo de Cooper prácticamente desnudo en distintas ocasiones así que este ya no ocasionaba un gran impacto sobre él. —Semanas después que salió del hospital era como si estuviera pegado a él. No quería separármele, vigilaba todo lo que comía-aún lo hago- tenía tanto miedo. —

—Te entiendo. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy por que lo haya pasado nada. El es un buen hombre, que bueno que lo vamos a poder disfrutar más tiempo.

Kurt suspiro al oír sus palabras y volteó a ver al actor con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y agonía.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó este caminando hacia él.

—Coop, — le dijo suspirando. —Ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Esto! ¡Lo que estamos haciendo! Tu mismo lo dijiste tu padre es un buen hombre y tu madre es maravillosa, no puedo seguir mintiéndoles de esta forma. ¡No está bien! —Kurt no quería llorar pero sabía que era inútil, en cuestión de segundos lágrima tras lágrima fueron cayendo de sus ojos. —Ellos son tan buenos conmigo porque creen que seremos familia muy pronto. Fue inútil de nuestra parte pensar que cuando esto termine todo volverá a ser como antes por que no es así.

Ya no volveré a tener el mismo trato que tengo ahora, y no es justo ni para ellos ni para mí. Habla con tus padres Coop, explícales todo y verás que lo entenderán, ya lo verás. —

Cooper lo tomó en sus brazos tratando de calmarlo, podía sentir las lágrimas sobre su hombro. —Kurt no puedo hacer eso ahora, solo nos falta un mes más y ya verás que nada cambiara cuando esto termine. Mis padres te adoran pero no por estar conmigo. Te adoran porque eres Kurt y es difícil no adorarte, créelo soy tu mejor amigo y lo sé. Solo es un mes más Kurt. Es lo único que te pido. Después volveremos a los ángeles, no tendrás que verlos hasta que "Terminemos" y te seguirán queriendo por que pensaran que fue mi culpa. El que debe tener miedo soy yo ¡Me van a odiar cuando se enteren que te rompí el corazón!

—…Conocí a alguien. — le dijo Kurt suavemente. —C-C-Creo que me estoy enamorando pero no puedo hacer nada por nuestro estúpido compromiso. Muero por besarlo pero me mata el saber que es imposible.

—Puedes verlo a escondidas, — le dijo Cooper. —Sabes que no tengo ningún problema con eso… puedo darte tips en cómo ser cuidadoso. Nadie los descubrirá.

—No es tan fácil, — le dijo Kurt suspirando. —No podemos simplemente escondernos así como así. Es más difícil de lo que parece.

—Si es una persona en la que realidad confié, puedes hablarle con la verdad. Puedes decirlo si sabes que realidad no dirá nada.

Kurt estaba tentado en hacerlo. Quería tomar al abogado y decirle toda la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo. En varias ocasiones Cooper le había platicado de la desconfianza que existía entre ellos, e incluso Blaine lo había dicho, además que si le decía la verdad le mostraría a Blaine quien era Kurt en realidad. Un mentiroso. Un mentiroso que lo único que lograría es que esa persona especial se aleje de él definitivamente. No; no podía hacerlo.

—Esa no es una opción.

—Bueno, — le dijo Coop. —Si te ama o comienza a amarte como tú lo amas a él creo que podrá esperarte unos meses más ¿No crees?

—Ese es el problema. — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa triste. —No tengo ni la menos idea de lo que siente por mí.

— ¿Quieres que vaya por nieve y veamos the notebook? — le preguntó tratándolo de animar.

—No.

Coop suspiró y lo abrazó más fuerte. Había visto a Kurt pasar por varias relaciones amorosas que siempre terminaban mal, y el castaño solo se deprimía un poco, comiendo nieve viendo 'The notebook' y al día siguiente estaba como si nada, pero ahora eso no era suficiente. Nada lo sería.

— ¿De quién es de quien te has enamorado?

La puerta se abrió en ese momento asustándolos ligeramente.

—Oh… perdón.

Blaine tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, se negaba a verlos, Kurt se dio cuenta de cómo la situación debe de verse. El casi sentado arriba de Cooper mientras que este no llevaba camisa. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el llanto pero en la situación en la que estaban hacían parecer que era por otra cosa.

_'¡Demonios! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto ahora?!'_ Pensó poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

—N-No No quise interrumpir. Mi mamá quería saber si querían comida Italiana para la cena.

Kurt buscaba los ojos de Blaine, quería explicarle con la mirada que no era lo que creía, pero era inútil, el abogado parecía estar pálido evadiendo la mirada de él como la de Cooper.

—Claro, — le dijo Cooper sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Y así tan rápido como el abogado entró salió.

* * *

Dos Semanas.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido y Kurt se quería volver loco. Era como si tuviera la plaga, en cuanto el entraba a una habitación Blaine Salía de esta. Si tenían que estar juntos en la habitación era como si él no existiera. Jamás era grosero mas sin embargo dirigía la conversación lejos de él. Santana se había dado cuenta más sin embargo por suerte no había comentado nada. Los demás inquilinos de la casa parecían no notar cambio alguno en la amistad que se había hecho entre los dos.

—Su padre y yo hemos decidió ir a Canadá por una semana. Nos hará muy bien descansar y más a él.

—Hablas como si fuera un viejo dependiente. — le dijo Robert fingiendo indignación. —Puedo descansar muy bien en mi propia casa.

—Oh si claro, donde puedes ir a tu oficina cuantas veces quieras. Ni pienses que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te vas a escondidas a trabajar.

— ¡Pero tengo que hacerlo!

—Tienes a cientos de personas que trabajan para ti ¡no tienes que hacer nada! Debiste de retirarte hace años, pero eres un terco. Así que ahora no importa lo que digas nos iremos a Canadá y punto.

Robert sabía cuando perdía una pelea. Con su esposa las perdía siempre así que solo asintió y siguió comiendo.

— ¡TZPAW!— dijo Cooper imitando el sonido de un látigo y haciendo una mímica con su mano.

—No te pases de listo jovencito que aún puedo darte algunos coscorrones si quisiera. — le dijo seriamente su padre, aunque Kurt podía notar como una sonrisa se trataba de formar en sus labios.

—Lo siento papá.

—Bien, creo que no tengo que decirles que se deben de portar bien, — continuó Elena. —Espero que mi casa este de pie para cuando regresemos. Los conozco muy bien y sé que no tardarán en hacer una de sus fiestecitas así que esta vez les daré permiso. Solo espero que ahora si cuiden la porcelana de la casa y no dejen que Brad el chofer beba.

—Saben. — dijo Cooper. —Aún no se cómo pudo terminar el en la alberca.

— ¿El? — le dijo su madre con una risa. — ¡El piano! ¿Sabes cuánto batallaron en sacarlo y en conseguir uno igual? En serio que sus fiestas cada vez son peores. Solo espero que ahora que están aquí Kurt y Santana se controle un poco la situación.

—Creo que Kurt se encargará más de eso. — le dijo Santana. —El siempre es el conductor designado. Es bastante responsable.

—Bueno lo que importa es que la pasen bien.

— ¡Genial! —Dijo Cooper. —Estoy seguro de que a Adam y a Brody les gustará venir.

Kurt y Santana trataron de no hacer gestos, conocían a los amigos de la preparatoria del actor mas sin embargo no terminaban de aceptarlos del todo. Santana siempre hablando de lo sospechoso que era Brody, y Kurt lo raro y lo ligeramente acosador que resultaba ser Adam, siempre viéndolo más de lo debido y de una forma que le daban escalofríos al castaño… y no de los buenos.

—Puedes decirles a tus amigos, — le dijo Cooper. —Apuesto que a Finn le encantará entrar de nuevo a la alberca.

—Si… aunque no tengo muchos amigos aquí, la única que tengo es a Mercedes pero anda en Texas por el momento. Creo que mi hermano es a la única persona que traeré.

—Blaine, invita a tus amigos. Tengo años sin ver a Nick y a Jeff ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?

— Llevan dos años casados, — le dijo Blaine sin voltear a verlo. — Y si, planeo invitarlos. Así al menos me asegurare de que pase un buen rato.

—Tienes que invitar a Sebastian querido, — le dijo Elena. —Estoy seguro de que se pondrá muy contento cuando lo invites.

—Si… creo que tienes razón. — le dijo Blaine con una extraña sonrisa.

* * *

—A ver Campanita ¿Qué pasa contigo? — Le preguntó Santana esa noche cuando ya se encontraban en su habitación.

—Nada.

—Oh no, a mi no me mientes. Te pasaste toda la cena haciéndole ojos de perrito a Blaine me sorprende que no te haya aventado algo y te pidiera que fueras por él.

—No es nada Santana. — le dijo Kurt suspirando.

— ¿Nada? Mírate, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él? Ya me había acostumbrado al sonido de sus risas y a sus miradas empalagosas que por alguna extraña razón en esta casa nadie parece notar más que yo. Claramente pasa algo.

—Blaine nos vio a Cooper y a mí en una posición algo comprometedora.

— ¿Qué tan comprometedora? Porque déjame decirte que he visto gente sin camisa que tiene la mano metida en su-

— ¡No tan comprometedora Santana! Solamente era Cooper sin camisa mientras yo estaba sentado en él.

Santana hizo una mueca de confusión que perdió segundos después. —Tu amistad con Cooper es tan rara que ni siquiera voy a preguntar como terminaron así.

—Creo que Blaine se molestó. Desde ahí no me habla no me ve. Es como si fuera a contagiarlo de Lepra con tan solo estar a unos metros de distancia.

—Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Blaine se molesto por verte con Cooper quien según todos aquí es tu prometido y el cual según las leyes de la vida tienes todo el derecho de besar, acariciar o cualquier cosa que hagas sin que nadie diga algo? No tiene sentido.

—Lo sé… pero fue horrible Santana. ¡Me odia!

—No creo que te odie… Creo que se ha dado cuenta de cuál es tu lugar en esta casa y por fin ha decidido respetarlo.

— ¡Siempre lo ha hecho!

—No ¿Tú crees que está bien mirar de la forma en que te mira al prometido de tu hermano? ¿O bailar en la forma en la que lo hicieron sabiendo que vas a casarte con su hermano? ¡Nadie tiene peleas de comida con sus cuñados!

— ¡No me voy a casar con Cooper! — le dijo Enfadado Kurt.

— ¡Eso no lo sabe él! Piensa Kurt ¿Cómo te sentirías en su lugar? Lo que está haciendo Blaine es tomar distancia. Es tu deber respetar su decisión.

—Pero… No me voy a casar… soy soltero y…

Santana lo abrazó al verlo tan decaído, tan inconsolable.

—Por ahora no lo eres Kurt. Tienes un deber que tienes que cumplir. — le dijo ella suavemente. —De haber sabido que sería tan difícil no te hubiera alentado a hacerlo. Pero una vez que termine puedes arreglar las cosas. Hacerle la lucha.

— ¿le duermes conmigo? — le preguntó Kurt con una voz cortada por las lagrimas que trataba de no sacar.

—Claro, — le dijo Santana con una sonrisa. —Aunque si le cuentas esto a alguien juro por dios que subiré a internet todos tus videos imitando a Judy Garland.

—Mi boca está cerrada, — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

* * *

— ¡Nachos!

—Hola Fin es un gusto verte, — le dijo Kurt sarcásticamente al ver al gigante correr hacia la mesa de botanas.

—Nunca había venido a una fiesta de ricos, — le dijo el emocionado. —No sabía que también comían nachos.

—Son gente como todos Fin, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo. —Has visto a Cooper comer Cosas peores.

—Sí, pero Cooper es Cooper.

—Veré eso como un cumplido y no como una ofensa. — le dijo el mencionado chico quien se acercaba con una chica. —Miren a lo que me encontré en la puerta.

—Oh si…— dijo Finn. —Olvidé decírtelo.

— ¡KURT HUMMEL!

La mencionada (y gritona) chica no era nadie más que Rachel Berry vestida aún como abuelita y quien lo veía con una furia en los ojos que pondría celosa a la misma medusa.

— ¿Se puede Saber por qué fue tu hermano el que me dijo que vas a casarte? ¡Y tuvo el descaro de decírmelo hasta que llegué! ¿Acaso ya nadie usa los teléfonos?

—Rachel como siempre un gusto volver a verte, — le dijo Kurt quien aún a pesar de todo estaba alegre de ver a una de sus mejores amigas. —Creí que te quedarías en NY todo el verano.

—Tuve unos días libres y decidí venir a ver a mi familia y a Finn. ¡No cambies el Tema Kurt! Debiste de llamarme por teléfono, Pude haber cambiado tu opinión…. Kurt ¡Mírate! Eres tan guapo, aún puedes encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que Cooper, Sin ofender. —

—Claro, — le dijo Cooper con una sonrisa Fingida. —Ya olvidaba lo linda que eras.

—Bueno Rachel lamento mucho no haberte llamado. —Le dijo Kurt sin interés.

—Bueno ¿y qué piensas hacer? Yo no apruebo su relación.

— No sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso, — le dijo Kurt incrédulo. —Podrás controlar la vida de Finn Rachel pero no la mía… Además este no es momento para hablar de eso ¿sí? Quiero disfrutar esta fiesta en paz.

Rachel asintió dejando las cosas por la paz al ver la mirada cansada de Kurt. Mañana podría iluminar a su amigo y hacerlo entender.

—Pero si es Rachel Berry, — le dijo Santana quien acababa de entrar. —Sabía que había escuchado a un ratón chillar por aquí.

—Santana, — le dijo Rachel no muy contenta.

Kurt suspiro y se fue a otra mesa. Lidiar con Santana y con Rachel era mucho para él por el momento.

Los amigos de Blaine se encontraban en la otra orilla del patio, Se podía escuchar sus risas y sus gritos de emoción. Eran todos hombres y no hay duda que todos tenían la misma clase social que el abogado.

— ¡Cenicienta! —Dijo la voz familiar de Sebastian tras él. —Creo que no entendiste en cuento, — le dijo acercándosele. —El carruaje es el que se transforma en calabaza, no la cara…. Y es hasta las doce. ¿Comenzaste un poco temprano no crees?

—Sebastian, Veo que no pierdes oportunidad para lamerle el trasero a Blaine y rogarle que regrese contigo. Un poco patético ¿No crees? —Le dijo este fríamente sintiéndose satisfecho de la mirada de enfado del otro.

—Creo que te equivocas, él es el que termina rogando. Siempre pide Más y más. —Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Claro, se nota lo mucho que te ruega cuando ni siquiera te ha volteado a ver en toda la noche.

—Estás muy atento en ver a quien mira y a quien no ¿No crees? Creo que _Tu prometido_ Esta allá, — le dijo Sebastian apuntándole a Cooper quien platicaba con sus amigos. —Adiós.

Kurt suspiro y se metió a la cocina. Lo único que necesitaba era algo de privacidad. Necesitaba calmarse porque si no estaba seguro que no sobreviviría.

— ¡Oh! —Dijo una voz asustándolo.

Llevaba media hora en la cocina con la misma cerveza con la que había empezado, o nadie se había dado cuenta que no estaba ó le quisieron dar un tiempo.

—No sabía que había alguien más aquí. — le dijo la misma persona sonriendo.

Era un joven rubio con facciones agradables. Lo había visto con Blaine, uno de sus amigos sin duda.

—Hola, soy Kurt. —Le dijo este sonriendo.

—Lo sé…. Soy Jeff. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo necesitaba un poco de soledad.

—Te entiendo, las fiestas a veces suelen ser bastante abrumadoras, si lo sabré yo que dure en mi boda encerrado en el baño casi una hora. —Le dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Estas casado? Escuche a Blaine decir que unos de sus amigos estaban casados, pero jamás me imagine que fueran tan jóvenes.

—Sí, — le dijo el chico. —Tengo 25. Nick y yo nos casamos a los 23, bueno el prácticamente tenía 24. Mucha gente decía que debíamos esperarnos un poco más pero ya sabes cómo es esto ¿no? Cuando encuentras al indicado no puedes perder el tiempo.

—Si... —Le dijo Kurt suavemente,

—Felicidades por tu compromiso, —Le dijo Jeff sonriendo. —La vida de casados es maravillosa. Te fascinará.

—Gracias, — le dijo Kurt tratando de hacer que su sonrisa pareciera honesta.

Kurt y Jeff siguieron platicando por algunos minutos hasta que su esposo vino por él y lo obligo a salir para que bailaran juntos, no había duda de que eran una pareja fenomenal.

— ¡Por dios Kurt! El solo verte me deprime, — le dijo Santana al verlo salir. —Incluso Berry se la está pasando mejor que tu.

Kurt volteó a ver a su amiga quien se encontraba platicando alegremente con Blaine, la fuerte voz de la judía dejaba claro que se encontraban hablando de música.

—Creo que no estoy de humor para fiestas, — le dijo Kurt. —No estoy de humor para nada. Solo quiero irme y cobijarme. Comer todas mis penas en pastel de chocolate.

—Ten, —le dijo la latina dándole un vaso. —Bebe

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¡Bebe te dije!

La bebida que le dio santana sabía asquerosa. Pero para la tercera ya no sabían tan mal y se le había quitado su mal humor.

— ¡Kurt! —Le gritó un chico con acento británico.

— Hey Adam, — le dijo este con una sonrisa fingida. Ni todo el alcohol del mundo podría ser que le cayera bien el rubio.

—Te vez muy bien.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa forma de hablar que hacía que hasta las cosas más sencillas sonarán como si tuvieran un doble sentido. Era Asqueroso.

—Gracias. Mi prometido me ayudo escoger mi ropa. — No lo había hecho, pero Adam jamás se enteraría.

—Oh si, el futuro matrimonio. No sabes la envidia que me da.

—Claro…. Tengo que irme, tengo que cerciorarme que mi hermano no se atragante con tanta comida…. ¡Adiós!

La mentira no era del todo mentira, Finn no se había separado de la mesa de comida en toda la noche, con razón Rachel se la pasaba de un lado a otro, su novio prefería comer que charlar con ella. Parte de él lo entendía y pensaba que quizás haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar.

—Kubh ebstfba abhbe ef defibsa

— ¡Ew! Trata de decir eso de nuevo cuando no tengas una docena de salchichas en la boca. —le dijo molesto.

—Lo siento… esta carne esta deliciosa. ¿Crees que los Anderson me quieran adoptar? Puedo hacerles las labores domesticas y todo eso.

—Finn, — le dijo Kurt riendo. — ¡Tu ni siquiera has levantado una escoba en tu vida!

— ¡Claro que sí! He hecho hasta el baile que sale en las películas de Disney con ellas.

Finn le dio una pequeña demostración de su 'baile' si es que a esa torpeza de movimientos se le puede decir baile. Kurt se moría de la risa al verlo.

—Hay Finn, — le dijo el tomando aire y limpiándose lágrimas que alcanzaron a brotar. —Por favor has eso de nuevo cuando tenga algún tipo de cámara en la mano.

Kurt rió un poco hasta que pudo notar una mirada sobre él… era algo muy extraño, se dio la vuelta pero no había nadie cerca, era solo Blaine quien platicaba aún con Rachel… nada más.

— ¡Creo que ha llegado el momento del Karaoke! —Gritó Cooper haciendo que todos gritaran emocionados.

—Esto es grandioso, — escuchó a decir a Rachel. —Nunca hay que perder la oportunidad de demostrar nuestras capacidades vocales. Deberíamos cantar juntos ¿No crees?

—S-Si…— le dijo Blaine nervioso, era obvio que lo que menos quería era cantar con aquella compulsiva persona. —Luego.

La ronda la comenzaron Nick y Jeff quienes dieron una increíble y divertida interpretación de Gangsta's Paradise. Cooper decidió seguir la idea de cantar las canciones viejas cantando I'm Too Sexy. Kurt no muy contento al ver las insinuaciones exageradas hacia él por parte del actor.

— ¡No te atrevas a quitarte los pantalones! — le gritó Kurt al verlo desabrochar sus botones.

— ¡Kurt! No seas envidioso, — le dijo Jeff riendo. —Déjanos ver un poco de carne.

— ¡Jeff! ¿Qué va a decir tu esposo?

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo con él. — le dijo Nick.

Al final no hubo pérdida de ropa muy a pesar de Cooper y los demás solo siguieron las canciones.

Rachel y Finn tomaron los micrófonos y no fue hasta la tercera canción que pudieron separar a la chica de estos.

—Creo que esta fiesta necesita un poco mas de sabor, — dijo Sebastian tomando el micrófono con una mirada dirigida a Blaine.

'_Ridículo._' Pensó Kurt con algo de celos.

_Don't want no money (want your money) _  
_That shit's is ugly  
Just want your sex (want your sex)  
Take a bit of my bad boy meat (bad boy meat)_

—Oh por dios, — le dijo Kurt a Santana enfadado. — ¿Puedes creer que le haya cambiado los pronombres? Además no creo que se necesite que mueva tanto las caderas.

— ¡Tranquilo chico! Controla tus celos.

—No estoy celoso, — le dijo el chico cruzando los brazos y viendo la 'Pésima' actuación de Sebastian hacia Blaine quien según la sonrisa parecía gustarle.

_I'm gonna love you with my hands tied  
Show me your teeth  
Just tell me when  
Show me your teeth_

La gente le aplaudió una vez que este terminara con su canción, por más que le doliera en el orgullo tenía que admitir que tenía una buena voz… aunque no tan buena como la suya.

Santana decidió continuar con una interpretación sexy de Lady Mermelade que dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

Para cuando el momento de Kurt llegó el ya estaba decidido. Les demostraría a todos que tan sexy podía ser.

_Take these arms that were made for lovin'  
and this heart that will bid for to  
take these eyes that were meant for watching over you  
and I've been such a long time waiting  
for someone I can call my own_

Se dejó llevar por la música, sus caderas sus brazos todo, sabía que quizás no llegaría a ser tan sexy como Sebastian y Santana pero podía hacerlo a su manera, disfrutando la música y moviéndose con ella.

_come, come, come into my world__  
__won't you lift me up, up, high upon your love__  
__come, come, come into my world__  
__won't you lift me up, up, high upon your high upon your love_

Para cuando la canción hubo terminado más de uno se quedó sin palabras. Santana y Cooper no paraban de aplaudir y chiflar. Kurt notó la mirada de Blaine, intensa y con una mezcla de enojo… al parecer no le había sido de su agrado.

—Bien, Blaine Warbler. —Se escuchó la voz de Rachel. —Creo que es momento que nos muestres tu voz. Quiero ver si en realidad eres todo un prodigio como dicen los chicos.

—Uy, Es eso y más— le dijo Jeff. —Pero el verdadero talento de Blaine esta en las canciones que compone. ¿No has escrito alguna canción últimamente?

—No creo que quieran escuchar mis canciones, — dijo Blaine humildemente.

— ¡No, No! Claro que queremos, — le dijo Rachel con aire enamorado. —No hay nada mejor que un escritor de música.

—Apuesto a que has escrito algo últimamente, — le dijo David.

—Si… hice una canción pero no sé…

—Anda, — le dijo Nick. — ¿La hiciste para algo en especial?

—…Para alguien. — dijo este en voz baja y con la mirada perdida.

—Bueno con más razón debes tocarla, — le dijo Jeff. —Te diremos lo bien que te quedó.

—Si Blaine, —le dijo Rachel sonriendo. —Me muero por escucharte tocar.

—Tranquila enana, te recuerdo que él es gay y que tu novio es ese que parece que no ha comido en diez días. — le dijo apuntándole a Finn quien de nuevo se encontraba en la mesa de comida.

—Anda Blaine, —Le dijo Sebastian quien estaba a un lado de él. Poniendo una mano alrededor de sus hombros. —Demuéstrales lo talentoso que eres.

Blaine cedió a las peticiones de todos y fue hacia dentro a tomar su guitarra. Una vez preparado comenzó a tocar.

_Give me love like him,_

_(Dame amor como él)  
'cause lately I've been waking up alone._

_(Por que ultimamente he estado despertando solo)  
Paint spotted tear drops on my shirt,_

_(Manchas de lágrimas en mi camisa)  
Told you i'd let them go._

_(Te dije que las dejaría salir)_

Blaine estaba cantando de una forma intensa, su voz melodiosa llenaba el lugar agasajando sus sentidos. Su tono era conmovedor, amargo.

_And i'll fight my corner,_

_(Y peleare en mi esquina)_  
_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

_(Quizás esta noche te llame)_  
_After my blood turns into alcohol,_

_(Cuando mi sangre se convierta en Alcohol)_  
_No i just wanna hold ya,_

_(No, yo solo quiero tenerte)_

Blaine lo volteó a ver, la intensidad y la tristeza, no, no era tristeza, era agonía pura la que mostraban sus ojos estaban, ahí entendió que la canción era para él, lo que sus ojos le querían decir cada vez que estaban juntos.

_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,_

_(Dame un poco de tu tiempo, vamos a solucionar esto)  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,_

_(Jugaremos a las escondidas, a darle vuelta a esto)  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_(Lo unico que quiero es el sabor que tus labios me den)_

Las lágrimas caían en sus mejillas, Blaine le mantenía la mirada, llorando como él más sin embargo su voz no se quebraba.

_Give me love like never before,_

_(Dame amor como nunca antes)  
'cause lately I've been craving more._

_(Por que ultimamente he estado anhelando más)  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_

_(Y ha pasado el tiempo pero aún siento lo mismo)  
Maybe i should let you go_

_(Tal vez deba dejarte ir)_

En cuanto la canción terminó todos se quedaron en silencio. Blaine se quitó la guitarra y se fue rápidamente hacia adentro.

—Wow, — dijo Cooper, eso fue intenso. —Será mejor que baya a ver como esta.

—No, — le dijo Kurt. —Yo voy.

* * *

Kurt alcanzó a Blaine en el pasillo, justo antes de que este entrara a su habitación.

—Blaine, — le dijo Suavemente.

— ¿Por qué me seguiste Kurt? Le dijo el sin voltear a verlo. — ¿Qué ganas con esto?

—Blaine, la canción-

— ¡La canción no fue nada! —Le gritó el chico volteando a verlo. —Fue solo una canción, nada más. No tiene nada que ver contigo ni con tu vida.

—Estas mintiendo. — le dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga Kurt?! ¡Vas a casarte con mi hermano! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto? ¡Vete!

— ¡No! Blaine por favor.

—Kurt no se que quieres de mí. ¿No sabes como me estas torturando? Estas tan cerca de mi ¡Pero no eres mío! ¡Eres de él! ¿Cómo esperabas que no me fuera enamorar de ti cuando tú eres maravilloso? — le dijo con una sonrisa que le rompía el alma. —Cada día, cada momento contigo es una bendición y una maldición para mí.

—Blaine…— Parecía que era lo único que podía decir, su cuerpo estaba en shock, sus ojos no paraban de llorar y su corazón parecía que se iba a ir corriendo.

—No puedo tenerte de la forma en la que quiero. Jamás podre. — le dijo con la voz cortada a causa del llanto. — No hacer, necesito verte pero él verte junto a él me mata… Lo unico que quiero es algo de ti.

Con pasos firmes Blaine caminó hacia él y lo tomo de la cintura, lo vio a los ojos por un instante hasta que por fin cedió ante sus deseos y lo besó.

Kurt sintió el aire dejar sus pulmones, la intensidad y la desesperación del beso hacían que su cabeza punzara y sus piernas temblaran. Había escuchado la expresión de que un beso te puede hacer sentir como si estuvieras en casa. Jamás había llegado entenderlo hasta ese momento. Sus labios, su cintura, todo él, le pertenecían a ese hombre que en tan poco tiempo logro metérsele hasta las entrañas. No había otro lugar para él más que ese.

Blaine se separo de golpe, la razón había regresado a su cerebro, sin ver a Kurt se separo diciendo maldiciones en cada momento.

— Lo lamento, — le dijo él caminando hacia atrás. —Lo lamento tanto.

El abogado se dio la vuelta y entró en su habitación, dejando a Kurt en el pasillo, con una mano en sus labios y su corazón roto.

* * *

Wow, eso fue intenso, Espero en verdad que les haya gustado. Me interesa bastante su opinión sobre este capítulo así que por favor háganmela saber. Estuvo bien? Mal?

Canciones usadas:

_Gangsta's Paradise - _ Coolio feat. L.V

I'm Too sexy – Right Said Fred

Teeth – Lady Gaga

Lady Marmalade – Christina Aguilera, Pink, Maya, Lil' Kim

Come into my world – Kylie Minogue

Give me love- Ed Sheeran (La cual estuvo un poquito cambiada para que quedara bien con la historia.)

Espero les haya gustado!


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí está el capitulo siguiente, un poco mas tarde de lo que yo esperaba.

Este capítulo terminó gustándome demasiado, tengo que admitir que casi me saca las lagrimas en un momento. Es un poco lleno de drama. Espero les guste!

Abri un twitter, hace solo unas horas. No estoy acostumbrada al twitter así que no tengo mucha idea de lo que debo de hacer. Será solo para mis historias, quizás ligeros avances, fotos etc. O platicar! Me encantaría conocerlos. Si se interesan el link esta en mi profile.

Disfruten el capitulo!

Canción del capítulo: **R**un – Ludovico Einaudi

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

—Chico no es que no me agrade que estés aquí, pero Creí que te la pasarías con los Andersons. ¿Pasó algo?

Kurt suspiro, sabía que la pregunta llegaría, tenía ya tres días de que llegado a su casa, después de lo que había pasado esa noche lo mejor era poner algo de distancia. Santana entendía muy bien sabía muy bien que había pasado esa noche.

—No pasa nada Papá. Solo quería estar con ustedes un poco más, — le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

—Chico a mi no me engañas. No te he visto tan deprimido desde que cancelaron ese programa con los estudiantes cantando.

—Era un buen show… pero estoy bien papá en serio.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Tu chico no te hizo nada? Porque sabes que puedo ir y enseñarle porque nadie se mete con los Hummels.

— ¡Papa! Te digo que estoy bien. Lo menos que necesito en este momento es que te pelees con alguien a golpes. —Le dijo Kurt con firmeza.

Burt se encogió de hombros y subió sus manos en defensa. En verdad que a veces Kurt era el que lo disciplinaba a él.

—Está bien, —Le dijo el sonriendo. —Pero sabes que estoy aquí para ti. Cualquier cosa puedes venir conmigo.

—Gracias Papá.

Kurt estaba tan confundido, había tantas cosas que quería hacer pero ninguna de ellas era la indicada. Desde esa noche se preguntaba que era de Blaine pero parecía que el abogado de hubiera perdido de la faz de la tierra. Bueno no en realidad, solamente según Cooper se la pasaba en la calle con _Sebastian_. Le hervía la sangre de solo pesarlo.

Estaba confundido. Ese beso había sido… _Perfecto_ había tenido la esperanza de que Blaine peleara por él, que lo incitara a tener un sórdido romance pero sabía que eso no pasaría. Blaine era demasiado noble para hacer algo así, decirle la verdad solo acarrearía problemas para ellos y para Cooper también.

Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, bien dicen que la verdad hace libre a la gente, pero era imposible, esa verdad lo destruiría al menos emocionalmente. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a Blaine y a sus padres su motivo para esto? Lo verán solo como el mentiroso que es. Por una vez en su vida Kurt quería volver a la preparatoria, al menos ahí no tenía tantos problemas.

Cooper lo había llamado mucho estos días. Eran llamadas bobas y sin sentido, Kurt no dudaba de que las hiciera delante de sus padres para que vieran que estaban en contacto.

Elena era otro de sus problemas…. No la mujer en sí, ella jamás sería un problema. No ahora era la fiesta de compromiso que ya cada vez estaba más cerca. No podía pensar, quería gritar, llorar, algo para que la presión bajara y pudiera respirar como antes.

Decidido tomó aire por unos momentos. Tenía que terminar con lo que empezó, al fin de cuentas Blaine Anderson había encontrado consuelo muy rápidamente sin duda que esto había sido pasajero para él y sería también pasajero para el castaño. Seguiría con los planes sin pensar en nadie más. Solo eran un par de semanas y regresaría casa, lejos de tanta locura.

Su corazón podía aguantar un poco más.

* * *

Se había quedado de ver con Elena dos días después en el Lima Bean, al parecer Westerville no tenía cafés porque todos rondaban por aquí.

—Vaya pero si es campanita.

Si, al parecer toda clase de personas venía a este lugar. Quizás deba preguntarle al manager que desde cuando acá aceptaban roñosos.

— ¡Sebastian! No sabes el asco que me da verte. —Le dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa fingida. — ¿No tienes otro lugar a donde ir?

—Qué lindo, — le dijo él con la misma sonrisa fingida. —Tengo que admitir que aunque este pueblo este lleno de vacas tienen un café particularmente bueno. Casi me hace recordar mis años en parís.

—Claro… ¿e-estas aquí solo? — le preguntó Kurt tratar de sonar desinteresado. —Apuesto a que alguien te espera así que porque no mejor me dejas en paz.

—Es lindo lo que intentas hacer. ¿Acaso te preguntas por alguien en especial? ¡Ya se! ¿Blaine no es así? — le dijo con una mueca llena de frialdad.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Y francamente no me interesa así que mejor me voy. Elena _Mi suegra _me está esperando.

—Oh no princesa, — le dijo Sebastian firmemente tomándolo a la fuerza del brazo. — sí sabes bien de lo que hablo. Y qué bueno que mencionas a tu "querida suegra" me pregunto ¿Qué pensara ella cuando sepa que estás jugando con sus hijos"? — su cara le mostraba todo el odio que el oji-verde tenía hacía él, estaba tan complacido con sus palabras y más aún al ver la palidez y el temor en el rostro de Kurt.

— ¡No estoy jugando con nadie! — le dijo Kurt zafándose del brazo.

— ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de las miradas estúpidas que le lanzas a _Mi Blaine_?

— ¿Tú Blaine? — le preguntó Kurt con burla. —No sabía que una persona era una propiedad.

— ¿Te molesta el hecho de que lo sea? Últimamente nos la hemos pasado tan bien. Es como regresar a los viejos tiempos.

— ¡No me interesa lo que ustedes dos hagan o dejen de hacer!

— Eso no lo pareció la otra noche. — le dijo ocasionando que Kurt se detuviera en seco. —No sé a quién quieres engañar con tu cara de niño bueno pero yo me doy cuenta perfectamente de la clase de serpiente que eres. Jugando con los dos Anderson como si fueran juguetes. ¿Es que Cooper ya no te hace caso y decidiste buscar a Blaine? ¿O será porque te diste cuenta de que Blaine tiene más dinero que Cooper?

— ¡Eso es mentira! —le dijo zafando su brazo. — ¡No estoy jugando con ninguno de los dos y no estoy con nadie por dinero! Los Anderson me conocen muy bien para saber que no soy esa clase de persona.

El corazón de Kurt dio un pequeño estrujón, Si era esa clase de persona. Había decidido hacer todo esto porque necesitaba dinero. Pero no era lo mismo ¿O sí?

—Demasiado raro ¿No crees? Un don nadie amigo de un millonario. ¿De qué película de Disney saliste? No trates de engañarme porque conozco muy bien a los de tu clase.

—Tú no me conoces ni en lo más mínimo Smythe. Además si tú estás tan contento con Blaine no sé por qué demonios tienes que venir a reclamarme algo que no es verdad. ¿Deberías estar con él no? Disfrutando de su "Tiempo juntos."

—Quiero que te alejes de Blaine. — le dijo Sebastian Amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba a él.

Estaban haciendo una escena, la gente a sus alrededores los veía con curiosidad, mas sin embargo nadie se acercaba por miedo. Un miedo justificado ya que la mirada de los dos chicos haría temblar al mismo diablo.

—Mi prometido es Cooper. —Le dijo Kurt firmemente.

—Pues más te vale que lo recuerdes porque si vuelvo a ver una escena como la de la otra vez, ten por seguro que todos se darán cuenta de la clase de persona que eres. Voy a destruirte.

—No te tengo miedo.

Increíblemente su voz sonaba calmada; aburrida incluso, más sin embargo todo el trataba de contenerse y no temblar ¿De miedo? ¿De rabia? ¿Impotencia? No estaba seguro, lo que si sabía era que no permitiría que Sebastian lo viera flaquear.

—Deberías Cenicienta porque es Tú palabra contra la mía. Al final del día ¿A quién crees que los Anderson van a creerle? ¿A ti quien solo conocen desde hace un par de años? ¿Ó a mí quien es prácticamente su segundo hijo? Te conviene pensar las cosas.

—Si piensas que tus amenazas bobas me van a dar miedo te equivocas Sebastian. Yo no tengo que dar explicaciones de mis actos ni a ti ni a nadie. Blaine es mi amigo, si no te gusta, lo siento mucho.

— ¡Kurtie!

Ambos chicos voltearon a la puerta donde Elena estaba entrando cargada de libretas y una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Seb! Que sorpresa ¿Cómo está tu madre querido? — le preguntó al chico mientras se acercaba y besaba sus mejillas. — ¡Mírate cada día más apuesto!

La sonrisa que tenía en ese momento la suricata le causaba asco. Tan llena de alegría y encanto. Kurt estaba casi seguro de que debía estar fingiendo, tenía que quedar bien con la mujer de alguna forma.

—Gracias Elena, pero mírate a ti, estás tan radiante. Si al menos no fuera gay y fuera 10 años más grande.

Elena rió alegremente y le dio un ligero golpecillo a Sebastian en el hombro. —Hay Sebastian necesitas más que diez años para que te hiciera caso y aún así creo que sería imposible. Estoy locamente enamorada de mi esposo.

—Qué lindo. No hay duda de que el amor es lo más importante en una relación

¿No lo crees Kurt? — le preguntó con un tono burlón el cual no fue captado por Elena.

—Claro. — le dijo este con una sonrisa fingida.

— ¿Bueno nos vamos a sentar?

—Yo tengo que irme Elena, fue un gusto verte. Y claro un gusto ver a Kurt.

Los dientes de Kurt estaban tan apretados que sabría que tendría jaqueca en unas horas, la mirada de desagrado de Sebastian lo hacía enfurecer.

— ¿No te quedas con nosotros? —Le preguntó Elena entristecida.

—No puedo, — le dijo este con una enorme sonrisa para después voltear a ver a Kurt fijamente. —Tengo que ir con Blaine de hecho.

—Oh en ese caso no te entretengo más… aunque dile por favor a mi hijo que si piensa en no dormir en la casa de nuevo que me avise esta vez ¿sí? No es para pedir permiso, el ya está lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que hace pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—Claro, — le dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa aún más grande. —Nos vemos.

Elena y Kurt tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, quería poner atención a la plática pero no podía hacerlo. Imágenes de Sebastian y Blaine juntos invadían su mente y le rompían el corazón. Quería llorar y aventar todo a su paso, por fin había encontrado a alguien que sentía que podría estar con él para siempre y lo había perdido antes de que algo siquiera pasara. Lo único que tendría era el recuerdo de unos labrios que aún lo quemaban por dentro.

— ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con el pollo? Había pensado en algún tipo de corte para la cena pero creo que eso es muy pesado. Llamare de inmediato para que estén listos ese día.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Kurt confundido.

—La cena Kurt. ¿No estabas poniendo atención? —Le preguntó Elena preocupada. — ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco pálido.

—… Si, no te preocupes. — le dijo él con la más mínima sonrisa.

—Creo que ya estas comenzando a preocuparte, — le dijo tomándolo de las manos. —Es normal ¿Sabes? Yo me moría de los nervios todo el tiempo cuando me iba a casarme con Robert. Sé por lo que estas pasando así que déjame decirte que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Deja todo en mis manos y verás que esta fiesta será un éxito. Te pediría que dejaras la boda también en mis manos pero algo me dice que eres de esas personas que quiere todo a la perfección. — le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si… Elena… hay algo que quiero decirte, Cooper y yo-

—Son una pareja maravillosa, — le dijo la mujer. —Sabes, en realidad estoy muy contenta por este matrimonio. Eres tan buen chico Kurt, se que Cooper se saca la lotería contigo. No sabes lo orgullosos que estamos Robert y yo con nuestro hijo, verlo planeando su futuro, sentar cabeza. Y todo gracias a ti. Nada nos ha hecho más feliz que ver a nuestro hijo a unos pasos de unir su vida con él amor de su vida. Ahora solo falta asegurarme de que Blaine encuentre al hombre perfecto tal como Cooper lo encontró contigo.

—Si…

— ¿Ibas a decirme algo?

—Oh… pues... Cooper y yo… pensamos que… los temas de la fiesta ¿podrían ser en un tono azul?

Elena dio un ligero grito de alegría y comenzó a escribir en una de las tantas libretas.

—Buena idea Kurt. Ahora dime ¿Prefieres Tiramisú o Creme Brûlée?

* * *

Desde que era pequeño Blaine Anderson vivía a la sombra de su hermano. Blaine era un chico tranquilo, alegre y juguetón como cualquier otro; siempre hacía sus tareas, se cepillaba los dientes e incluso rezaba antes de dormir. Sus padres siempre podían decir en las reuniones que Blaine era el niño perfecto. Más sin embargo no lo hacían, siempre el tema de cada platica era su hermano Cooper.

Cooper acaba de meterse en problemas.

Cooper tiene novia.

Cooper entrará a la preparatoria.

Cooper es bastante popular y divertido.

Cooper, Cooper, Cooper.

No fue hasta que este terminó la universidad y decidió irse a los ángeles a vivir que las pláticas giraron alrededor de Blaine.

Él nunca culpó a sus padres. Era obvio que no hablaran de él porque él jamás se había metido en problemas, tenía muy buenas calificaciones y era comportado. Completamente lo opuesto a su hermano, quizás era por eso que las pláticas sobre él eran aburridas.

Cuando decidió estudiar leyes sus padres lo apoyaron, cuando se mudó a Londres sus padres lloraron de la misma forma por la cual lloraron cuando Cooper se fue, a ojos extraños Blaine no tenía ningún motivo por el cual sentirse celoso de su hermano pero lo estaba.

Él era apuesto, alto, simpático y él era todo lo contrario. Enano, con complexión extraña y un cabello que parecía tener vida propia. Esas eran unas de las razones por las cuales estaba celoso. Más sin embargo

Era porque Cooper tenía a él…

Cuando sus padres le comentaron sobre el compromiso de Cooper sintió alegría por su hermano quien al parecer ya entraría a una nueva etapa. Molestia por la aparente 'nueva sexualidad' de su hermano. ¿Quién se creía él para ser heterosexual u homosexual así como así? Uno no cambia de gustos de la noche a la mañana. Una vez que su molestia –que era ya más coraje- pasará llego la incertidumbre por que al fin ya estaría lejos lo suficiente como para causar alguna comparación que sus padres ligeramente suelen hacer. O podría ser todo lo contrario ¿causaría eso más presión sobre él? Ahora que se casaba Cooper ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían sus padres en 'exigirle' algún tipo de compromiso? Después de esas preguntas le llegó un ataque de sorpresa.

Después llegó la curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de hombre era para hacer que su hermano cambiara de gustos y decidiera casarse? Tenía que ser alguien bastante especial.

Y lo era…

La primera vez que lo vio quedó cautivada. Jamás en la vida pudo imaginar que alguien tan lindo existiera cuando se enteró de quien era sus esperanzas se cayeron al suelo.

Su forma de vestir, su voz, sus ojos, la forma en la que siempre se llevaba una mano a su cabello para peinarlo y de cómo se mordía los labios cuando estaba nervioso. Todo lo atraía a él. Estaba mal. Lo sabía mas sin embargo no podía detenerse. Había algo entre los dos y estaba seguro que él no era el único que lo sentía. La facilidad con la cual ambos podían platicar, la facilidad con la que ambos podían hacer reír el uno al otro y de decir tantas cosas con solo una mirada. Eso no lo tenía con Cooper. Estaba más que seguro.

— ¡Fui un idiota! — se lamentó por enésima vez antes de tomar un trago de la botella de brandy.

—Blaine, anda dame la botella, no te hará sentir bien tomar créemelo. — le dijo Wes mientras trataba de quitarle la botella que Blaine ahora abrazaba con ganas.

Dos días atrás el abogado había llegado a su casa completamente ebrio llorando y con la camisa desabrochada, balbuceando incoherentemente sobre su ex novio y su cuñado.

En cuanto mencionó a su cuñado supo que lo inevitable había ocurrido. Aún recordaba aquella vez en la que Blaine llegó a esa misma casa hablando sin parar sobre su cuñado, conocía a Blaine y cuando vio _esa_ mirada en sus ojos sabía que estaba completamente perdido.

Al día siguiente una vez que el chico hubiera regresado todo el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro y en uno que otro tapete-que se encargaría de que Blaine los lavara a mano por supuesto- este le contó lo sucedido en aquella fiesta, de cómo buscó refugio en los brazos de Sebastian la noche después buscando el olvido.

—Estúpido. — le dijo aquella vez y se lo volvió a repetir ahora. —Lo hecho, hecho está Blaine no ganas nada atormentándote por algo que ya no puedes cambiar. Definitivamente el alcohol no es la solución a tus problemas.

—Lo es ahora, — le dijo testarudamente. —No sé qué hacer Wes he arruinado todo. ¡Solo por un beso! Por no poder contenerme.

— ¿Entonces te arrepientes? Te arrepientes de haberlo besado, de haberle dicho que lo amas…

— ¡No! — le dijo Blaine sin pensarlo. —Jamás… creo que es lo único que me hace tener algo de cordura, Saber que lo besé. Saber el sabor de su boca al menos por un momento. Es todo lo que puedo tener de él y no lo cambiaría por nada.

— ¿Has hablado con él?

— ¡No! — se quejó amargamente. — ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Qué le diría? Estoy seguro que a estas horas ya le dijo algo a mi hermano, quizás se estén los dos burlando de mí. Del estúpido chico que se atrevió a enamorarse del novio de su propio hermano.

—Creo que él no es capaz de eso y tú lo sabes… Blaine, — le dijo con un suspiro al fin quitándole la botella de una vez. —No voy a decirte como hacer las cosas porque al fin de cuentas es tu vida y tú decides como vivirla. Lo que su creo es que debes de hablar con él.

—No puedo Wes, es mi cuñado ¿Qué le diría?

— ¡Porque es tú cuñado tienes que hacerlo! Ya le dijiste que lo amabas, eso no lo podrás negar pero al menos tienes que decirle que si él quiere estar con Cooper respetaras su decisión y que estarás ahí apoyándolo sin importar nada. Que nada cambiará entre ustedes.

—Claro que quiere estar con Cooper ¡Se aman! ¡Van a casarse!

— ¿Y qué tal si él siente algo por ti? —Le preguntó Wes tratando de no exasperarse. — ¿Has pensado en eso? ¿Qué tal si Kurt quiere estar contigo?

Por unos instantes los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de esperanza, su semblante era otro, la sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios. Pero así como llegó el cambio este se esfumó.

—El no me quiere Wes… Para él no soy más que el hermano de su prometido. Un amigo a lo mucho pero nada más solo soy alguien que no tendrá la mayor importancia en su vida mientras que él es todo para mí.

Blaine sollozaba en la mesa no había nada que lo pudiera consolar, solo alguien… alguien imposible para él.

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que hables con él Blaine. — le dijo Suavemente.

—No puedo… No ahora….

—Entiendo.

Un silencio se formó en el lugar, Wes no tenía nada más que decir, no había forma alguna de que lo pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión al menos no en ese momento.

El sonido fue roto por la ligera música clásica proveniente del celular de Blaine.

— ¿No vas a contestar? —Le preguntó Wes al verlo mirar la pantalla de este con el cejo fruncido. — ¿Es de tu casa? Si lo es te recomiendo que contestes, apenas los has visto en estos días.

—Es Sebastian… no quiero contestar. —le dijo él mientras colocaba él celular lejos de él.

—Entonces no lo hagas… de seguro está esperando otra reunión entre ustedes.

—Si…

—Sabes no quería decirte nada pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando Blaine?! ¿Crees que acostarte con alguien más te hará olvidar al amor de tu vida así de fácil?

—No estaba pensando, — le dijo el chico con agonía en su voz.

—Claramente no lo hacías. ¿Acaso vas a caer de nuevo en sus garras? ¿Estar ahí para cuando él quiera? ¿Darle tu cuerpo solo para fingir que sus caricias son de alguien más?

— ¡Estaba borracho! — le dijo Blaine gritando. —Sé que eso no justifica mis acciones pero en ese momento parecía una buena idea… ¡No sabes cómo me arrepiento! Ahora lastime a Sebastian también— dijo suavemente.

—Oh no, — le dijo Wes. —Ese bastardo no está lastimado, sufre claro, pero sufre por que tú no te estás acostando con él de nuevo. No le tengas consideración a Sebastian Blaine, ni una sola.

Desde el primer día que se conocieron Wes odió a Sebastian, el odio era mutuo y ninguno de los dos hacía algo por ocultarlo.

— Es mi amigo después de todo Wes, — le dijo Blaine defendiéndolo.

—Oh no, te equivocas Blaine. Un amigo no se aprovecha de alguien en estado de ebriedad para meterlo a la cama, el no es tu amigo es un simple bastardo. Eso es todo. —Le dijo mientras tomaba a Blaine del brazo y lo ponía de pie. —Un amigo hace lo que yo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Asegurarse de que no se me acabe el alcohol? — le preguntó Blaine con una ligera sonrisa apuntándole a la botella de brandy casi vacía olvidada en la mesa.

—No. — le dijo Wes con una de sus sonrisas malévolas. —Un amigo te da un baño de agua helada.

—No Wes…. ¡NO!... ¡NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

—Bien ahora si ya estoy harto. Lo dejé pasar hace unos días pero ahora ya no puedo hacerlo.

Burt estaba molesto y un Burt molesto no era bueno para nadie y menos para la persona con quien estaba molesto. La víctima de esta ocasión era Kurt.

Kurt quien desde hace ya una semana actuaba como un zombi, no platicaba, apenas comía, usaba la misma ropa.- Burt no sabía nada de moda pero unos pantalones rojos eran fácil de identificar y con tantas veces que los había visto en esa semana estaba seguro de que incluso Finn se dio cuenta.- Pero más que nada Kurt había perdido la higiene personal.

El infierno se enfriaría antes de que Kurt pasara tres días sin bañarse.

Pues al parecer Satán esta en el polo norte tomando chocolate con Santa Clause porque Kurt no solo no se bañó por tres días si no que fueron cuatro. Su hijo tenía barba. ¡BARBA! ¿Qué clase de mundo era este? Era como si Finn y Kurt hubieran cambiado de personalidad. Quizás mañana su hijo bajaría desnudo y recordaría hasta que estuviera en la mitad de la cocina frente a la impactante mirada de todos que olvidó ponerse ropa interior. Tal como lo hizo Finn aquella traumática mañana, mañana la cual todos llamas 'la mañana que nunca pasó'.

— ¿acaso se murió la dama gogo? — le preguntó Burt con seriedad. —Porque si es así, hijo hay mas cantantes en el mundo. Apuesto que volverá a ver otra loca que se vista con pollitos o algo así.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Le preguntó confundido. —Creo que te refieres a Lady Gaga y no, no se ha muerto.

— ¿Entonces? Que es lo que te tiene tan deprimido hijo, Me estas preocupando.

Kurt suspiro y volteó a ver a su padre quien lo veía lleno de preocupación, en cuestión de segundos su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Burt conocía la señal, lo abrazó fuertemente justo antes de que las lágrimas salieran.

—Shhh tranquilo, anda déjalo salir, — le dijo Burt suavemente. —Todo estará bien hijo. Sea lo que sea que estas pasando se solucionará ya lo verás.

—No es tan fácil papá, — le dijo él con la voz cortada por el llanto.

—Lo es si tienes ayuda. Y sabes que yo te ayudare en todo.

Los llantos de Kurt cedieron y este se separó de su padre para limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Tengo algo que decirte…

Cuando Elizabeth le dio la noticia de que iba a ser padre Burt no gritó, no saltó y mucho menos lloró. Lo único que hizo fue quedarse quieto por cinco minutos.

No sintió felicidad. Sintió temor.

Quizás no sería un buen padre. Quizás su hijo(a) no lo amaría. Quizás su hijo (a) ni siquiera nacería que tal si el bebé llegaba a querer más a su madre que a él.- eso no debía importarle pero no podía razonar en ese momento-

No fue hasta que Elizabeth lo tomó de las manos que supo que todo estaría bien. Que ambos criarían a ese bebe de la mejor manera, quizás no serían los padres perfectos pero serian los padres necesarios para ese nuevo ser.

Cuando Elizabeth murió todas esas dudas regresaron al doble. ¿Cómo iba a criar a su niño él solo? ¿Qué tal si se equivocaba? ¿Con quién se consolaría entonces? ¿Ahora quién le haría ver a Burt cuando estaba mal? ¿Cómo podría llenar el vació que su esposa dejó?

Era imposible hacerlo, lo sabía más que bien. Pero al ver a su pequeño, quien lo tomaba de la mano justo cuando el ataúd de su madre se perdía ente los montones de piedra y lo veía con ojos llenos de tristeza y amor supo que haría lo que fuera por él, sin importar nada la felicidad de ese pequeño era más importante que la suya. Ese pequeño se volvió en el centro de su mundo en cuanto este tomó su mano.

Y ahora a pesar de su nuevo matrimonio y de su segundo hijo a quienes amaba con toda el alma, ese pequeño era aún el centro de su mundo. Y haría lo que fuera por él y por su felicidad.

Pero no mentiría por algo que solo le traería dolor… no podía mentir y menos sabiendo que la felicidad de su hijo se encontraba en otra parte.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —Le preguntó Kurt temeroso al ver como su padre se quedaba en silencio con la mirada fija en sus manos.

— ¿Que quieres que te diga Kurt? ¿Qué estoy molesto? ¡Claro que lo estoy! Me mentiste, a mí y a toda tu familia, y a la pobre familia de ese chico también. No puedo creer lo par de idiotas que son.

— ¡Papá!

—Es la verdad Kurt ¿acaso crees que lo que estás haciendo es justo para sus padres? Los Anderson no se merecen esto y ciertamente nosotros tampoco. Me hubiera gustado haber tenido tu honestidad desde el principio. — le dijo Burt, su tono no ocultaba la decepción. Algo que le rompió aún más el corazón.

—Teníamos que hacerlo papá, en verdad lo lamento.

—No Kurt no tenían que hacer nada. Cooper no te apunto con una pistola para que le ayudaras ¿O sí? No hay razón para llegar a este punto. ¿En verdad crees que sus padres lo desheredarían solo por no estar casado? Son sus padres lo aman, lo regañarían a lo mucho pero al final del día estarían ahí para él. No había necesidad de tanto teatro si tan solo pensaran las cosas. Pero sabes que en cuanto se enteren de esto lo harán. Tú y Cooper están jugando con los sentimientos de esa familia, con TUS propios sentimientos y eso, JAMÁS termina bien.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer papá? ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste si digo algo lo van a odiar!

— ¿Y? Fue por culpa de él que este embrollo comenzó. Tiene que tomar la consecuencia de sus actos. Y tú también.

—Lo sé…

Burt suspiro al ver a su hijo. No le gustaba ser duro con él. En ese momento le recordaba la vez que lo regaño cuando tenía 8 años y usó el horno sin permiso.

—Kurt, tienes que a sincerarte con todos. En especial con ese chico. Tú ya eres mayor para saber qué hacer. — le dijo Burt calmado. —Si quieres seguir con la farsa no te detendré, más sin embargo no esperes que te apoye de aquí en adelante. No en eso. Y cuando vengas llorando ten por seguro que te diré "te lo dije." Pero no tiene que ser así hijo. Puedes hablar con todos y decir la verdad.

—No puedo papá. —Cooper me necesita. —Además, — le dijo tratando de sonar positivo. —Creo que Cooper tendrá razón, al final nadie se dará cuenta. Podré intentarlo con Blaine… si es que aún quiere claro.

—Hijo, me has dicho que ese chico te ama. Y esa Pelea de comida que tuvieron en esta cocina me hace creerlo. Jamás te había visto tan feliz en toda mi vida.

— El durmió con su ex novio papá. No creo que yo le importe mucho. — le dijo algo molesto.

—Para él tú estás comprometido Kurt. No se lo puedes restregar porque él es un hombre libre. Quien sabe porque lo hizo, pero no puedes enojarte por eso. Ve habla con él y dile toda la verdad.

—Santana dice que lo mejor es esperar… creo que tiene razón.

—Si claro, para ti es fácil esperar Kurt, pero ¿Te has puesto a pensar si en realidad el te esperará? Una persona no puede aguantar mucho tiempo con el corazón roto.

—No puedo hacerle esto a Cooper, — le dijo Kurt con lágrimas en los ojos.

Burt se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó a su hijo de los hombros agitándolo.

— ¡Al Diablo Cooper! ¡Al diablo Santana, Los Anderson y yo! ¡¿Que quieres tu?! ¿Qué es lo que Kurt Hummel quiere? Por primera vez en tu vida piensa primero en ti y luego en los demás.

Kurt se quedó en silencio balbuceando hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Tienes razón. —Le dijo suavemente.

— ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

Kurt sonrió y se dio la vuelta tomó rápidamente las llaves de su antigua camioneta y se propuso ir hacia ella.

— ¡Espera un momento! — le gritó Burt

— ¡¿Qué?!

—… Primero date un baño.

* * *

Para la mayor de sus suertes estaba lloviendo en todo el camino, la lluvia le hacía imposible aumentar la velocidad, estaba tan desesperado por llegar. Al menos Cooper le informó que Blaine sí estaba en casa. Eso ya era ventaja.

Horas más tarde ya podía ver la casa a unas millas de ahí, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sonrisa la cual desapareció en cuanto escuchó el tronar de una de sus llantas.

Decido y maldiciendo todo el tiempo. Kurt comenzó su viaje a pie, la lluvia ya no era más que chispas, lo cual hacia más fácil la caminata. El lodo sin embargo no.

Para cuando llegó a la entrada estaba cubierto hasta las rodillas de lodo y casi empapado. Cansado y decidió entró una de las chicas del servicio le indicó que el señorito Blaine se encontraba en su habitación. Sin importarle nada más se fue a toda prisa a su objetivo, sin notar las mesas que llenaban la parte de abajo, las flores y el aumento de número de personas.

Tocó la puerta del abogado desenfrenadamente. Ya nadie lo podía parar.

— ¡Ya voy! Por dios ¿Qué no tienen paciencia? —escuchó decirlo desde adentro.

Blaine abrió la puerta y por un instante perdió la respiración. El chico se encontraba sin camisa, al parecer lo había interrumpido mientras se cambiaba, estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, fijos en Kurt.

— ¡Kurt! ¿Q-Q-Que Haces Aquí? — le preguntó suavemente. — ¿Estás bien? —Le dijo preocupado notando su aspecto.

—Te amo.

Su voz era apenas audible, s corazón latía con tantas fuerzas que apenas tenía fuerza de articular palabra.

— ¿Qué?

— Te amo. —Le dijo con convicción. —Te amo Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Wow! Me odiaran aún más por dejarlo ahí pero tengo que hacerlo. Ya nos estamos acercando al final. Tres o cuatro capítulos más. Aún no lo sé.

Dejen sus comentarios!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Una supermegarápida actualización con dos buenas noticias!

1.- el fic se alargará! Así que ya no son solo cuatro capítulos más que si no al parecer serán unos 8 más o menos.

Y 2.- he decidió cambiar la clasificación del Fic. Así que será M lo que indicará Smut en futuros capítulos. (No en este tristemente.)

Muchisimas gracias por todas las reviews en el capitulo anterior. Espero en verdad que este les guste tanto como los otros. Disfrútenlo, porque si ustedes disfrutan YO disfruto!

**Canción: **

_**A**__nything__** C**__ould__** H**__appen_ - Ellie Goulding

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

— ¿Podemos hablar? —le preguntó Kurt apuntando a su habitación.

Blaine estaba aún con la boca abierta, su cerebro parecía haberse descompuesto. ¿Acaso aún se encontraba borracho? Podía sentir algunos efectos de la resaca así que quizás eso fuera posible.

— ¿Blaine? —le preguntó Kurt con Temor.

Blaine asintió, balbuceando se hizo a un lado torpemente para dejar entrar al chico.

La habitación era espaciosa, a diferencia de las fotografías colgadas en la pared esta esa exactamente igual a la que había sido su habitación hace unos días.

— ¿Quieres un cambio de ropa? / Es muy bonita habitación.

Ambos hablaron a la vez sintiéndose más incómodos.

— Gracias/ No así estoy bien.

— Un silencio se formó el valor que Kurt tenía se había casi esfumado, ahora simplemente quedaba.

— ¿En serio es lo que piensas decir Kurt? ¿Hablar de mi habitación cuando acabas de decir que me amas en el pasillo? ¡No puedes decir que me amas así como así!

— Es lo que siento, — le dijo suavemente Kurt. — Tú me lo dijiste a mí también en ese mismo pasillo. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?

—No puedo hacerlo Kurt. — le dijo Blaine desesperado. —No soy esa clase de persona. ¡No puedo lastimar así a Cooper!

— ¡Cooper y yo no estamos juntos! — le dijo Kurt caminando hacia él...

Blaine se alejo y se llevó las manos a su cabello dando un grito. — ¿¡Se supone que eso me hará sentir mejor!? ¿Terminaste con Cooper así como así? ¿Solo porque encontraste alguien mejor? —Le dijo el chico molesto.

— ¡No! No es a-

— ¡Las personas no son un juguete! No puedes cambiar de parecer así como así solo por algo de lo que no estás seguro.

— ¡Estoy Seguro! Si tan solo me-

— Cooper debe odiarme ahora…. ¡Demonios! Tenemos que arreglar esto hay que-

— ¡ME DEJARÍAS YA DE INTERRUMPIR Y DEJARME HABLAR! — Le grito Kurt respirando agitadamente. Logró su objetivo el abogado se quedó callado viéndolo sorprendido.

— Cooper y yo no estamos juntos por que NUNCA hemos estado juntos. — le dijo el viéndolo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— Cooper me pidió ayuda, quería agradarle a sus padres, sorprenderlos, que se yo. Solo teníamos que fingir estar juntos por un tiempo.

— ¿Y tu decidiste ayudarlo así como si no? — le preguntó molesto. —Unirte y engañarlos a todos.

— ¡Él le dijo a tus padres que su novio era yo! Me pidió ayuda y así decidí ayudarlo porque es mi mejor amigo y me necesitaba. Aún lo hace. — le dijo este viéndolo, suplicándole con la mirada que no lo odiara. Que le permitiera explicar todo.

— ¿Y qué? Al final pensaban sólo decir ¡Ya no hay boda! ¿Así como así?

— ¡No!... bueno sí… pero se suponía que una vez que regresáramos a LA Cooper les diría a todos que terminamos porque él me fue infiel y todo quedaría olvidado.

—Cuando él me lo dijo no parecía algo difícil, solo era por unos meses pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Te conocí… te conocí y todo lo que tenía planeado voló por la ventana, — le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —No puedo ocultar lo que siento y sé que tú sientes lo mismo.

— ¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer? — le preguntó Blaine esperanzado. — ¿Vas a decirles la verdad a mis padres?

—No puedo. — Kurt se acercó a él y este no se alejo esta vez. Tomó firme su mano y lo miro a los ojos con intensidad. — No puedo hacerle esto a Cooper traicionarlo. Yo no soy quien debe decirles la verdad, Cooper tiene que hacerlo.

—No lo hará. — le dijo con suavidad. —Si Cooper les dice algo se meterá en muchos problemas.

—Eso es verdad… los dos lo haríamos. — le dijo el castaño con un suspiro. —de todas formas no pierdo nada con tratar de convencerlo.

— ¿Qué esperas de mi Kurt? —Le preguntó viéndolo con tristeza y desesperación. — ¿Simplemente estar juntos a escondidas mientras tu vives felizmente este 'feliz compromiso' con Cooper?

— No, — le dijo Kurt llevando la mano del abogado a su labios la besó ligeramente. — No quiero que me des algo que tu no quieras darme Blaine. Solo quiero que sepas la verdad porque te la mereces. En verdad lo lamento si te hice sufrir.

Kurt se separó de él y con una última sonrisa caminó hacia la puerta.

—No puedo dejar que te vayas, — le dijo Blaine deteniéndolo con sus palabras. —Si dejo que salgas de esa puerta algo me dice que te perderé por siempre y esa idea me aterra… he estado buscándote por siempre y me niego a perderte.

Blaine ya se encontraba atrás de él, sus brazos comenzaban a rodear su cintura sujetándolo con intensidad.

—Si la única forma que estemos juntos es a escondidas lo haré, — le dijo Blaine sujetándolo más fuerte.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Kurt se dio la vuelta y lo vio a los ojos, alegrándose de verlos llenos de sinceridad.

—Mas que seguro.

Blaine lo besó de nuevo. Está vez el beso era diferente, tranquilo mas sin embargo lleno de intensidad, sus cuerpos abrazados el uno al otro mientras sus labrios se exploraban. Kurt sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, si no fuera por las manos firmes de Blaine alrededor de su cintura este ya estaría en el suelo.

Ambos se separaron minutos después tomando aire fuertemente con las sonrisas más grandes que pudieran existir.

— Eso fue maravilloso. — le dijo Blaine sonriendo. —Mas que maravilloso.

Kurt sonrió al sentirlo besar su mejilla. No podía abrir los ojos. Sentía que era un sueño y no quería despertar.

— Me vuelves loco Kurt, — le dijo el chico sin aliento mientras besaba sus labios suavemente.

Kurt abrió sus ojos Blaine lo veía intensamente, era perfecto.

— ¿Todavía está vigente la invitación a un cambio de ropa? — le preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa.

— Claro, — le dijo Blaine riendo. — Ve y date un baño, te dejare algo de ropa cuando salgas.

— ¿Iras a algún lado?

— Solo tendré una ligera plática con mi hermano.

Blaine le sonrió, se levantó de puntitas- muy ligeramente claro- pata besar la frente del castaño antes de que este caminara hacia el baño.

Una vez que entro al baño Kurt no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño grito de alegría –el cual si las risas eran una indicación Blaine Escuchó.- No le importaba que pareciera una chica de los años 50's. Estaba enamorado y si quería gritar y bailar en un baño _EL _baño de la persona de la que estaba enamorada, tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Kurt se tomó el tiempo con su baño, no tenía sentido que el saliera rápido, estaba seguro que la plática entre los hermanos duraría algo de tiempo y el estar rodeado de las fragancias que eran tan exquisitas en Blaine, Chris no quería dejar ese baño jamás.

Al salir de la regadera el chico se aplico una porción considerable de las lociones y cremas más deliciosas ara él, una vez complacido con su olor salió.

Blaine ya le tenía acomodados algo de ropa, un paquete de ropa interior nueva, unos pants y una sudadera con una "D" pintada en el frente, tenía que tener una charla seria con Blaine, Kurt Hummel no era de los que andaba por ahí con sudaderas y pants.

…pero lo dejaría pasar esta vez… estaba cómodo, calientito y además era obvio que Blaine usaba mucho esa ropa. Ese era un pensamiento bastante confortante.

'Se siente bien usar su ropa'. Pensó acostándose en la cama a esperarlo. Claro los pantalones le quedaban cortos al igual que la sudadera, la cual del área del pecho y hombros le quedaban algo grande.

La puerta se abrió asustándolo ligeramente hasta que vio a Blaine entrar, el chico traía los ojos rojos , no había duda de que había llorado; mas sin embargo sonrió enormemente al ver al chico en su cama.

— ¿Todo bien? — le preguntó Kurt preocupado poniéndose de pie,

—Sí, — le dijo Blaine calmándolo con una sonrisa. — Cosas entre hermanos.

— Supongo que te dijo que o va a decirle nada a sus padres ¿o sí?

—Si… esta aterrado. Me pidió que lo ayudara.

— ¿Lo harás? —le preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

—Es mi hermano, — le dijo Blaine mientras lo tomaba de las manos. —No puedo abandonarlo.

— Supongo que ya formas parte de esta locura…. — le dijo sonriendo. —No sé qué será de nosotros si nos descubren.

—Ya veremos que haremos cuando eso pase. — le dijo Blaine dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz que hizo al castaño reír ligeramente. —Ahora creo que es hora de que te vayas a casa.

— ¿Primero me seduces y después me mandas a casa? —le preguntó fingiendo una mueca de dolor.

—Así es, — le dijo este con una sonrisa burlona. —Soy un hombre malísimo… un hombre que solo quiere que su novio vaya a casa a arreglarse porque en unas horas irá a una cita conmigo. Una cita clásica.

— ¿Novio? —Le preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa esperanzada y con algo de temor.

—Sí, — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa segura mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios. —No importa que para todos seas el prometido de Cooper, lo importante es que realmente eres _mi_ novio… Si es que quieres serlo claro. — le dijo ahora ya con nerviosismo.

—Claro que si, — le dijo Kurt riendo y dándole de su parte otro ligero beso. — Me siento orgulloso de ser tu novio.

—Eso espero, — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. — Quiero que lo estés.

— ¿Y se puede saber a dónde me piensa llevar mi novio?

— A cenar y al cine. ¿Qué te parece? Es una cita convencional ¿No crees? —le dijo él con una sonrisa.

— ¿No te parece algo peligroso? Alguien puede vernos.

—Pensaba que podíamos ir a Colombus. Podemos estar ahí sin ninguna preocupación.

— Mmmm viajar dos horas sólo por una cita… vale la pena.

—Bien entonces es mejor que te apresures porque no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

—Bueno… solo hay un pequeño problema. Mi camioneta está a mitad del camino. No tengo vehículo.

— Me pregunto que podremos hacer, — le dijo Blaine fingiendo estar pensando.

— ¿Tomo el auto de Cooper?

—Toma el auto de Cooper.

* * *

Tenía menos de cuatro horas para arreglarse y lo menos que necesitaba era a Cooper en el teléfono molestándolo.

— _¿Mi hermano Kurt? ¡¿Mi hermano?!... de todas las personas de las que te pudieron gustar escogiste a mi hermano… no me sorprende claro. Nosotros los Anderson somos muy apuestos. Con una mirada todos y todas caen en nuestros pies. _

—Me sorprende lo humilde que eres. — le dijo este sarcásticamente.

— _¡Gracias!... pero sabes debiste haberme dicho con anticipación, pude haberme defendido mejor. _

—Fue en ese mismo momento Coop. No sabía que tenía que advertirte de algo. No hay razón para que exageres tanto.

— _Fue aterrador Kurt, jamás había visto tanto coraje en un cuerpo tan chiquito. No sabía que podría ser tan amenazante. _

—Así que te dio miedo tu hermano menor, — le dijo Kurt riendo —Eres todo un caso.

—_Ja…ja… no te rías al final lo único que pude hacer fue cuidar tu honor. _

— ¿mi honor? — le preguntó Kurt confundido, no le gustaba el sonido de esa palabra.

— _¡Claro! Le dije que tenía mi bendición, pero que no se atreviera a lastimarte por que se las vería conmigo. _

—No me digas…

—_Claro Además le dije muy claramente 'No te aproveches de ese chico, si él quiere darte su regalo. El te lo dará.'_

—… … ¿¡MI REGALO?! …. ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!

— _¡Mis Oídos! _

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle de mi virginidad a Blaine? ¿Quién te crees?

— _Alguien tiene que ver por ti… ¿si yo no te cuido quien lo va a ser?_

— ¡No necesito que me cuiden y menos tu! Además que no deberías cuidar de Blaine y no de mí.

— _Tranquilo Kurt, sé que no me tengo que cuidar la inocencia de mi hermano. Solo quiero que cuando ustedes quieran desflorarse a sí mismos lo hagan con cuidado, y mucha precaución po-_

— ¡No voy a tener esta plática contigo por teléfono! ¡No la pienso tener nunca!

—_Pero-_

— ¡Adiós Cooper!

* * *

Blaine llegó por él a las siete puntual. Por suerte para ambos Burt no se encontraba en casa así que se salvaron de tener que hablar con el mecánico ese día.

Más sin embargo Finn estaba en casa.

— Déjame ver si entendí. — le dijo Finn antes de que estos dos se fueran. — ¿Vas a salir con él?

—Sí, — le dijo Kurt confundido. Se suponía que su padre ya le había contado todo a Finn y a Carole.

— ¿Pero y Cooper?

—Creí que mi padre ya te había contado lo de Cooper y Yo. Saldré con Blaine porque quiero estar con Blaine.

—Eso no es una cosa de gays ¿o sí?

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntaron ambos chicos confundidos.

— Eso, salir con los hermanos porque yo no puedo sin ofender Blaine, están muy guapos pero yo no sé si quiero hacerlo… con ustedes.

— ¿No sabes si quieres salir con uno de ellos? ¿Y te dices Heterosexual? — le preguntó Kurt. —No Finn no es 'una cosa de gays' Saldré con Blaine porque es mi novio. Cooper es mi amigo.

— ¡Claro! Tu boda falsa. — dijo este con una sonrisa. —Había olvidado eso. Burt me contó en el desayuno, tú sabes que no funciono bien en las mañanas.

— ¿Solo en las mañanas?

— ¡Hey! Si ya no vas a Casarte con Cooper ¿Quiere decir que ya no vas a matarlo y a enterrar el cadáver en el jardín? Porque había encontrado un lugar que podría gustarte junto-

— ¡YA NOS VAMOS FINN!

Sonrojado Kurt tomó el brazo de Blaine y lo jaló hacia la salida, Blaine decidió no comentar nada, solo reír al ver al hermanastro de Kurt. No había duda que era una de sus personas favoritas.

— Tu hermano es muy alto ¿Sabes?... extremadamente alto.

—Si a veces me preguntó si el ser tan alto afectó su inteligencia.

—Es una buena persona. Se puede ver que es una persona noble y de buenos sentimientos.

—Lo es, — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. —Siempre está ahí para ti. Sé que puedo confiar en él como un hermano. Uno real.

Escogieron un restaurante de comida Italiana que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, ni Lima ni Westerville tenían buenos restaurantes de comida Italiana así que el comer ahí fue todo un agasajo para los chicos.

La cena fue tranquila ambos platicaron de sus logros sus gustos y sus disgustos y de sus ambiciones. Sueños perdidos y oportunidades desperdiciadas.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que le cantaste a un chico en el centro comercial? — le preguntó riendo fuertemente.

— ¡Oye no te burles! Era joven y creía estar enamorado.

— Hay no Blaine esto sí que es cómico. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí? ¿Acaso lo estabas siguiendo?

— ¡No!... a diferencia de lo que crees no caigo tan bajo… era un trabajador de la GAP me invitó a tomar un café con él. Después de eso quedé flechado. Me ilusionaba con el 15% de descuento que me darían si me casaba con él.

— ¡Hay dios mio! —Le dijo Kurt riendo. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su estómago le dolía por tanto reír. — ¿Que paso con él?

— Al pobre chico lo corrieron por el escándalo. Buscó trabajo en otro lugar… no me hizo ni el menor caso.

—Apuesto a que te rompió el corazón— le dijo con una sonrisa llena de burla.

— ¡Oye! Apuesto a que tú también tienes historias embarazosas. — le dijo este ofendido.

—…No… para nada.

— ¡Ha! Eso no me lo creo… anda Hummel suelta la sopa.

Kurt lo vio unos segundos y suspiró. Blaine ya había contado su momento embarazoso así que llegaba momento de hacer lo mismo. Era lo justo.

— Cuando estaba en la preparatoria megustabaFinn. — dijo este con las mejillas incendiándosele.

— ¿Qué? ¿Disculpa? ¿Me acabas de decir que te gustaba Finn? ¿FINN? — Blaine comenzó a reír con ganas. El chico se rodeaba su estómago con sus manos, disfrutando de la mirada fría de Kurt. Ahora ya sabía lo que se sentía que se rieran de sus tragedias.

— ¡No es gracioso Blaine! — le dijo este molesto al ver que Blaine no para de reír.

— Al… Contrario… Kurt… es… maravilloso— le dijo este entre risas. — ¿Cómo es posible que te haya gustado alguien como Finn?

—Como dije estaba en la preparatoria así que no sabía lo que hacía… creí que había aprendido y que no me volverían a gustar los payasos pero creo que fallé.

— ¡Oye!... ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Bueno actúa como cualquier chico de mi edad actuaria…. Hice que nuestros padres se casaran. — Le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Wow… eso es estar decidido. Y ser bastante astuto… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—No hice nada. Solo presente a nuestros padres eso fue todo. El éxito de mi misión dependió de ellos.

— ¿Se enteró Finn?

—Creo que temía sus sospechas… en ese entonces no era nada sutil con algunas de mis acciones. Algo de lo cual estaré arrepentido hasta la tumba. Pero en fin por suerte para todos recapacite y me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado mas con la idea de Finn que con él mismo… ahora solo somos hermanos.

— Bueno eso claramente vence mi historia de la GAP. — le dijo Blaine burlándose.

— ¡Claro que no! Lo tuyo es más ridículo.

— Mmmm nop… pero puedes hacer que cambie de opinión.

— ¿A si? —Le preguntó Kurt sonriendo. — ¿Cómo?

—Con un beso… justo aquí. — le dijo apuntando a sus labios.

—Suena tentador… lo pensaré.

— ¡Oye! — le dijo Blaine riendo. Mientras trataba de hacer puchero. No una muy buena conminación.

Después de Cenar decidieron ir a caminar, el jardín principal se encontraba cerca de ahí y siembre había algún tipo de evento. Música, bailes, no importaba lo que importaba era que los dos están juntos.

— Me había imaginado que estaríamos así, juntos los dos caminando y tomados de la mano. — le dijo Blaine. —Era una de mis fantasía más recurrentes ¿Sabes?

—Ya no es una fantasía, — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

—No, — le dijo este con una sonrisa. —No sabes lo feliz que estoy.

—Blaine, — le dijo Kurt en un tono serio que alarmo ligeramente al abogado. — ¿Qué de Sebastian?

— ¿Sebastian? — preguntó el chico confundido.

—Bueno él está decidido a regresar contigo. Y no lo culpo, solo un tonto no pelearía por ti… además… ¿No estaban juntos? Estos días pasados….

—Kurt, — le dijo Blaine con suavidad. El castaño le ocultaba la mirada, podía notar sus mejillas sonrojadas incluso con la poca luz del lugar. —Escúchame. — con su mano derecha tomó la quijada del chico y lentamente la llevó hacia él, obligándolo a verlo. —Kurt… Sebastian no significa nada para mí.

—Pero… ¿estuviste con él no es así?

Blaine suspiro al ver la mirada triste del chico. — ¿Quién te lo dijo?

— ¿Importa quién?... Lo único que quiero saber es si me tengo que preocupar por Sebastian. — le dijo con sinceridad. — No quiero que estés conmigo para que en un futuro me digas que aún lo amas…. O que pase algo entre nosotros y tu primera respuesta sea irte a sus brazos.

— Kurt, yo no amo a Sebastian, — le dijo firmemente. — No voy a negarte que pasé la noche con él pero tienes que saber que es algo de lo cual me arrepiento. No por ti, no por él si no por mí. Fue una decisión que tome en un mal momento de mi vida y con la influencia del alcohol. Deje que mis emociones gobernaran mis acciones y dejé que me tratara como un objeto. No amo a Sebastian, y hasta hace poco creí que era mi amigo. Sólo quiero que confíes en mí.

Kurt se mordió el labio confundido, era clara la sinceridad de Blaine más sin embargo el miedo que tenía era más grande.

—Tendremos problemas en un futuro, todas las parejas lo tienen. Tengo miedo que a la primera señal de alarma corras a sus brazos.

—Eso no es justo Kurt…. —Hace unos días tu y yo no estábamos juntos. Tú para mí eras alguien prohibido. ¿En verdad crees que voy a hacer algo así cuando ya te tengo? ¿Me crees capaz de lastimarte de esa forma? Solo quiero que confíes en mí.

Kurt lo vio por unos instantes, su mirada era triste, era todo o nada en ese momento. Blaine no podría estar con alguien que no confiará en él y Kurt con alguien en el que no confié. No había línea media.

—Confío en ti. — le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa. —Estaremos bien.

—Claro que si…. Ahora, — le dijo este tomándolo por la cintura. —Creo que alguien me debe un beso.

— ¿En serio?... no lo recuerdo.

—Yo sí, — le dijo este sonriendo antes de cerrar el espacio entre los dos,

* * *

Durante los siguientes días estaban los dos más unidos que nunca. Blaine se la pasaba en casa de Kurt, ambos platicaban, jugaban se besaban. Cualquier cosa, no querían desperdiciar ni el más mínimo momento.

Burt quien amenazó a Blaine de la misma manera en la que amenazó a Cooper la primera vez lo llamaba el hijo adoptivo. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo pero había tomado la decisión de no entrometerse en nada.

Esa tarde se encontraban en la casa de los Anderson para variar. La casa estaba sola solo se encontraban en ella Kurt y Blaine quienes estaban bastante ocupados.

—No sabes lo mucho que me encanta verte con mi ropa, — le dijo Blaine a Kurt besando su cuello.

El castaño gimió ligeramente de placer, Esa tarde se había puesto la sudadera del abogado sólo por gusto. A Blaine le encantaba verlo con su ropa y Kurt amaba ponérsela.

Estaban acostados en la cama, al menos Kurt lo estaba, Blaine estaba sentado arriba de él - más bien casi acostado _sobre_ él- con sus rodillas en cada uno de los lados del castaño, besando desde su boca hasta su cuello.

—A mi me encantas tú, — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Pasó sus manos por el cabello libre de gel -¡Aleluya!- del abogado y con fuerza lo jalo para que este levantara su cabeza y pudiera besarle los labios.

Las manos del abogado se escondieron bajo su ropa lentamente estas comenzaban a avanzar por su pecho, acariciando, explorando y dejando una sensación de ardor en todo su cuerpo.

Inconscientemente sus caderas chocaban una contra la otra, frotándose lentamente buscando placer. La mano de Blaine encontró uno de sus pezones frotándolo, despertándolo. El gritó de placer del castaño fue suficiente para que este lo apretara aumentando su placer.

Sus besos eran más intensos, sus lenguas buscando dominancia y sus cuerpos frotándose cada vez más rápido.

— ¡¿BLAINE?! ¿QUERIDO ESTAS EN CASA?

— ¡Demonios! —Gritó Kurt en voz baja levantándose.

— ¡Omph! —Gritó Blaine quien cayó al suelo con el movimiento.

— ¡Blaine es tu madre! Creí que no iban a estar en casa hasta mañana.

— ¡Oww!— dijo Blaine mientras se frotaba su nariz.

— ¡Blaine! — le reprendió Kurt.

— ¿Qué? ¡Me dolió! Creo que me la rompí…

—No es importante tu nariz Blaine. ¡Tu madre no me puede encontrar aquí!

— ¿Blaine? ¿Hijo?

Ya se encontraba más cerca, casi detrás de la puerta.

— Rápido, — dijo este. —Debajo de la cama.

Kurt se tiro al suelo listo para entrar pero el espacio no era suficiente.

— ¡Esta muy angosto!

—Entra la levantare un poco.

Blaine tomó una de las orillas y la levanto, Kurt entró al pequeño espacio. Incluso con la ayuda de Blaine no era mucho.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Elena Anderson entró a la habitación. Sorprendido Blaine no tuvo más remedio que soltar la cama.

— ¡Ow!/ ¡MAMA!

— ¿Hijo? — le preguntó Elena confundida. — ¿Qué haces ahí abajo? Tengo horas hablándote.

—E-… E-…Estaba buscando un calcetín, tú sabes como son. Se pierden a cada rato.

Elena lo vio confundida. —Hijo si quieres esconder tu pornografía estoy segura que hay lugares más seguros y originales que debajo de la cama.

— ¡No estoy escondiendo pornografía! V le dijo Blaine sonrojado.

—Es una lástima, — le dijo Elena. —La tuya si valía la pena verse. No como la de tu hermano. ¿De dónde sacó esa mente tan torcida?

— ¡Mama! ¿Necesitas algo?

—Oh claro, — Elena caminó a la cama y se dejó caer.

— ¡Umfh!

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Qué fue qué? —Preguntó inmediatamente Blaine. —Yo no escuche nada.

—Esta rara tu cama. — le dijo Elena. —Creo que debemos cambiarla.

Elena dio unos brincos en la cama. Kurt por su parte trataba de quedarse quiero pero cuando uno de los metales de la cama se le incrustaba en la espalda cada vez que la mujer saltaba era casi imposible.

Y la tos exagerada que Blaine estaba haciendo para ocultar sus quejidos de dolor no ayudaba en nada. ¿Cómo es que de tanto placer terminó en tanto dolor?

— Mamá ¿Qué me querías decir?... quería dormirme un poco tu sabes. Tener energías para el día de mañana.

—Son las seis de la tarde hijo.

—Sí pero tengo mucho sueño. — dijo este bostezando exageradamente. —_Mucho. _

— Está bien… dios sabe porque me dio hijos tan extraños… en fin, como ya sabes mañana es la fiesta.

—Si mamá… lo sé, — le dijo el chico no muy complacido. Lo que menos quería era recordar esa fiesta.

— No quiero verte en la esquina como siempre hijo. Eres un muchacho apuesto. Tienes que salir que la gente te vea bailar.

—Mamá, — le dijo este quejándose.

—Es por tu propio bien. Quiero que saques a Bailar a Sebastian por lo mínimo dos veces ¿sí?

—Mamá, agradezco tu opinión pero yo decidiré con quien bailar y con quién no. En estos momentos no tolero a Sebastian no creo que sea lo mejor que bailemos juntos.

—Entiendo hijo… pero hazlo por la amistad entre nuestras familias ¿Si? Lo único que te pido son dos bailes.

—Lo pensaré mamá.

Elena se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de llegar un objeto en una silla le llamo la atención.

—Qué raro, — dijo la mujer.

— ¿Que pasa mama?

—Kurt tiene un saco justo como ese. — le dijo apuntándole hacia el saco color hueso en la silla.

— E-E-… ¡Sí! Se lo vi puesto una vez y se lo pedí prestado. Es un saco muy lindo.

—Si… aunque no sé si vaya mucho con tu complexión… como sea… nos vemos querido… descansa.

Elena salió de la habitación y Blaine se quedó recuperando el aire recargado en la puerta.

— ¡Ayuda!

Con un brinco, recordó al chico bajo la cama, con un levantamiento de la cama este salió a rastras quejándose todo el tiempo.

—Te juro Anderson que si tengo que esconderme debajo de esta cama infernal ¡Te mato!

—Tranquilo, — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. —Para la otra te meteré en el closet.

— No salí del closet para volver a entrar… aunque por ti lo haría sin importar que llegará a narnia.

* * *

¡Listo! Un capitulo un poco más alegre. Espero que ya con esto no me odien y ni me quieran golpear jajaja. Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios hasta ahora. No se les olvide decirme lo que piensan.

Lindo día!


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo! Como mencione anteriormente la clasificación se cambió así que aviso que este capítulo contiene Smut lean bajo su propio riesgo y díganme lo que opinan!

Disfruten el capitulo, tiene dos cancioncitas muy especiales que verán más adelante.

Mil gracias por todos los que han dejado reviews no saben lo que me hacen sonreír! LOS AMO!

* * *

**Capitulo 10 **

Elena Anderson pasó por el muy temprano en la mañana, la mujer no tenía consideración alguna por el pobre chico, llevándolo de un lado de la ciudad buscando cosas. La fiesta sería esa noche pero había aún tanto que hacer

Eran apenas las 10 de la mañana cuando el castaño se encontraba en la mansión de los Anderson preparándose un café.

—Creí que no viviría para ver esto, — le dijo una voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo brincar. — ¿Kurt Hummel vistiendo de pants a las 10 de la mañana? El mundo se ha vuelto loco.

Kurt sonrió al ver a Blaine que lo veía desde la puerta cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa.

—Muy gracioso, — le dijo este sacándole la lengua —Todo es culpa de tu madre, me saco de mi casa a las seis de la mañana. ¡A las seis! ¿Cómo quieres que funcione bien a esa hora?

Blaine rió y se acercó a él. —Te vez adorable. Quisiera comerte a besos en este momento.

—Tu mamá está en la sala hablando por teléfono. Tendrás que quedarte con las ganas. — le dijo Kurt sonriendo al ver el puchero del otro.

—No te preocupes, cobrare la deuda en otra ocasión… ¿Por qué esta en la sala?

— Está haciendo llamadas quiere cerciorarse que las esculturas de hielo estén aquí puntuales.

—Oh si claro, la gran fiesta es esta noche… como olvidarlo con todos los acomodos por doquier. — le dijo Blaine con un tono enfadado.

—No suenas Contento.

—Claro que estoy contento, — le dijo el chico sarcásticamente mientras comenzaba a hacerse un café para él. — No hay nada mejor en la vida que estar en la fiesta de compromiso de tu novio y tu hermano. En serio si no has tenido una no has vivido. Debería hacer un Meme sobre eso.

—Blaine, le dijo Kurt suspirando, en ese momento quería abrazarlo, besarlo y nunca dejarlo ir… pero era imposible, demasiado peligroso.

—No, no está bien Kurt estoy bien, sabes. Quizás hasta deba cantarles una canción a ambos.

— ¡Hay que buena idea!

Los dos chicos voltearon a la puerta y vieron a Elena que se acercaba casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Eres un encanto hijo, estoy seguro que Kurt y Cooper estarán encantados ¿No es así? Hay hijo eres tan buen hermano.

—No… no creo que haya necesidad de eso en realidad. — le dijo Kurt rápidamente al ver a su novio quien estaba claramente incómodo ante esta situación.

—Oh no cielo deberías escuchar a mi Blaine, canta como los mismos ángeles.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Quién dice eso? Me pones en ridículo.

—Es la verdad cielo, que no seas modesto con tus talentos. Dios te dio una voz extraordinaria que mejor que la gastes en algo como esto y no en alguna otra cosa como palomas tomando un baño.

— Mejor voy a escoger alguna canción. — les dijo Blaine viendo a su madre confundido. Con ella no era la primera vez que lo estaba.

Minutos más tarde el celular de Elena comenzó a sonar de nuevo, Kurt aprovecho la situación para escaparse y ver su pequeño, rizado, adorable, ardiente y aparentemente molesto novio.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto tentativamente Blaine lo vio desde closet, sorprendido de verlo ahí.

— Mi mamá se va a preguntar donde estas.

—Está hablando por teléfono, se que se tardará un poco. Si pregunta por mi le diré que estaba en el baño.

—Oh así que ahora nos veremos a escondidas entre las 'salidas al baño' que escándalo.

—Bueno mientras no nos veamos _En_ el baño está todo bien. — le dijo Kurt abrazando su cuello. — ¿Aún estas molesto conmigo?

Blaine suspiro y lo vio a los ojos, se levantó ligeramente de puntitas para besar la frente del castaño. Kurt se tuvo que morder la lengua para no burlarse de su estatura en ese momento. —No estoy molesto, supongo que estoy un poco celoso.

— ¿Un poco? — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa burlona, para después comenzar a besar la barbilla del abogado lentamente. Succionando y acariciando sensualmente con su lengua.

— ¡Bastante! — le dijo él sin aliento, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar aún más los hábiles labios del diseñador. —Lo único que quiero es tomarte y que todos sepan que eres mío.

Blaine lo beso, Kurt estaba perdido en el beso. No había nada en ese mundo mejor que la sensación de los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos.

_Riiiiing_

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!— se quejó Blaine recargando su frente en el hombro del castaño.

—Es Santana, v le dijo el otro lamentándose. —No me dejará en paz si no contesto… ¿Hola?

— ¿Se puede saber porque me tengo que enterar por Bobo mcjones que tu y el enano están juntos?

Estaba molesta, Kurt se mordió los labios, cuando esta estaba molesta era peor que su padre y que Rachel juntos. —No tuve tiempo, — le dijo Kurt. Y en realidad no lo tenía, estaba tan ocupado con Blaine, la fiesta, Cooper, Blaine, su familia y claro Blaine.

—Me lo imagino, has de estar muy ocupado dándole el anillo a Frodo.

— ¡Santana! — le gritó Ofendido Kurt llamando la atención de Blaine.

— ¿Todo bien? — le preguntó este en voz baja para luego besar su mejilla.

— ¿Estas con él? — le preguntó Santana sorprendida. — Oh por dios Hummel, no puedo creer ¿estás hablando conmigo mientras te agasajas con él?

— ¡No me estoy agasajando con nadie! — le dijo Kurt Exasperado. Blaine rio suavemente y le levantó la ceja. —…mucho, — dijo al final sonrojado.

—Hay my bebé ya está creciendo. Te dejo para que disfrutes a ese hombre que vale la pena disfrutarse… pero no creas que no vamos a tener una buena platica larga y tendida cuando te vea.

— Está bien Santana…

—No hagas nada que yo no haría… así que básicamente puedes hacer _todo_ lo que tú quieras.

Kurt le colgó el teléfono y lo aventó a la cama Blaine lo vio con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿En que estábamos? —Le preguntó el chico besando sus labios.

— En que te decía lo mucho que me perteneces

Las manos de Blaine rodearon la cintura del castaño, lentamente fueron bajando hasta colocarse sobre su trasero, sin pensarlo lo apretó y lo empujo hacia él complacido por el gemido del chico.

— ¿Soy tuyo? —Le preguntó Kurt mirándolo a los ojos, estos oscurecidos por el deseo.

Blaine gruño y apretando de nuevo levanto al castaño obligándolo a poner sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y dio un ligero paso presionando al chico sobre la puerta del closet.

Ambos dieron un gemido de placer, sus miembros se presionaban el uno al otro tortuosamente, las capas de ropa aprisionando las erecciones que rápidamente se estaban formando.

—Eres mío — le dijo Blaine con intensidad.

Kurt hizo hacia atrás su cabeza, no le importó golpearse con la puerta al hacerlo. En ese momento lo único que importaba era el placer que le otorgaban los besos y las caderas de Blaine.

—Me quitas la respiración. — le dijo Kurt al sentir los labios de Blaine en su cuello, besándolo desesperadamente.

Blaine puso sus manos alrededor de su pantalón, buscó la mirada de Kurt temeroso, pidiendo permiso. Kurt levantó sus caderas, Blaine lo comprendió, las acciones dicen más que las palabras. Bajó sus pants fácilmente, bajo la ropa interior se podía ver su erección luchando por liberarse.

Kurt gimió y tal como hijo con sus pantalones deslizó la prenda, su erección firme llamando su completa atención.

—Blaine…

Blaine casi se venía en ese momento. Él tono lleno de deseo y excitación en el tono de Kurt era más de lo que se imaginaba. Sin bacilar tomó su miembro con su mano, seguro y firme comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo.

Podía vivir así toda su vida, como Kurt se desmoronaba de placer frente a el _por él _ no paraba de imaginarse cómo se vería cuando sus cuerpos estuvieran unidos y el pacer se desbordara. Los suaves gemidos del castaño en ese momento lo volvían loco, movía sus caderas desesperado; buscando placer.

— ¡Blaine!… ¡Oh!... ¡OH!

— Shh, — le dijo Blaine besando su cuello. —déjalo ir… anda... Quiero que te vengas en mi mano. Quiero que la cubras toda…

Las palabras y los besos de Blaine fueron más que suficientes para que Kurt alcanzara llegar al orgasmo. Luces blancas llenaron sus ojos ya no podía aguantar más.

— ¡AHHHH!

Su respiración estaba agitada. Con una suave sonrisa miro los ojos de Blaine quien aún tenía ese fuego en ellos.

—Eso fue maravilloso, — le dijo Kurt sin aliento.

—Demasiado.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Blaine levantó la mano cubierta por el semen del castaño. Sin titubear se llevó un dedo a la boca succionando con fuerza soltándolo con un sonido húmedo y obsceno.

— ¡Por dios! — le dijo Kurt terminando con un gemido. Al ver como Blaine se lamía toma la mano. Era tan caliente. Ya podía sentir otra erección formarse.

— Creo que sigue que te ayude a ti.

— Creo que eso no será necesario. — le dijo Blaine sonriendo.

No le daba vergüenza admitir que se había venido sin ayuda, con alguien como Kurt era imposible no hacerlo. Todo él a mitad del placer era un agasajo.

—No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto con tu mama en la cocina, ¡¿Cómo voy a poder verla con los pantalones manchados?!

— Te prestare unos. Y ropa interior también.

Con un último beso Blaine soltó al chico. Sus piernas lo matarían el día de mañana pero no importa valía la pena.

— ¿Entonces, no nos vas a cantar nada esta noche? Le preguntó Kurt mientras se vestía con la ropa que le dio Blaine, aparentemente parecida a la de él.

'_Blaine era un tonto si creía que alguien como Elena no se daría cuenta del cambio de ropa._' Pensó.

—Oh claro que cantare esta noche… pero será para ti.

Kurt sonrió intensamente, una vez más las mariposas rodeaban todo su cuerpo, era increíble de cómo pasaron de hacer _cosas_ a ser de nuevo un par de románticos empedernidos.

Dejó al chico en su habitación con una última sonrisa Blaine tenía que bañarse y Estaba seguro que Elena ya había terminado de hacer llamadas.

— ¡Kurtie!

Cooper se le acercaba con una gran sonrisa desde su habitación, Kurt comenzó a sonreírle hasta que recordó su plática en el teléfono. En cuanto este estuvo más cerca Kurt decidió patearlo… donde no llega el sol.

— ¡OWMPH!... ¡Hijo de puta!

—Te lo mereces, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo al ver como el actor se retorcía.

Cooper se levantó difícilmente, estaba listo para reclamarle pero se detuvo al ver a su madre subir por las escaleras.

—Con que aquí estabas, — le dijo Elena con una sonrisa. —No pueden estar ni un momento separados.

Kurt sonreía tímidamente, mientras que Cooper apretaba los dientes sonriendo al menos eso trataba. No era una bonita imagen.

—Cooper ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó su madre preocupada. —No tendrás diarrea de nuevo ¿o sí? Ya sabes que no debes de comer cosas picantes en la noche.

— ¡Estoy bien mamá! Y te aseguro que no tengo diarrea. — le dijo entre dientes mientras Kurt reía en voz baja.

Elena los vio confundidos hasta que notó la ropa del diseñador y sobre todo su cuello llenó de ligeras manchas rojas que desaparecerían en unas horas a excepción de una justo debajo de su oreja izquierda. Oscura y del tamaño casi de una papa esa no se quitaría en días; le sorprendería si se quitara del todo.

— Veo que estaban muy ocupados, —les dijo con una sonrisa pícara. —Cooper tienes que controlarte hijo, no eres un vampiro. Kurt necesitara mucho maquillaje para quitarse todas esas marcas esta noche.

Kurt abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sonrojado no hizo más que llevarse las manos al cuello tapándose.

—Eres adorable, — le dijo Elena al verlo. — Que bueno que se estén conociendo cada vez más. ¡Pronto me darán nietos!

—Mamá somos hombres, — le dijo Cooper confundido. Ahora que el dolor había disminuido podía hablar un poco mejor.

—Lo sé— les dijo Elena con la misma sonrisa. —Pero pueden hacer el intento una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra-

—Ya entendimos mamá

—Creo que será mejor que a vaya a casa a prepararme.

—Claro querido, — le dijo Elena. —No podré llevarte ¿Te molesta si te llevas el coche de Cooper?

— No, no hay problema.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre me dejan sin coche?! — Se quejó Cooper dando una patada.

—Porque te lo mereces. — le dijeron ambos.

* * *

Kurt estaba sobresaltado, jamás había visto a tanta gente tan bien vestida en un solo lugar. Y eso que había estado en muchos eventos de la moda. La gente aquí se veía fría, arrogante parecía como si quisieran estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese.

El chico había llegado puntual a la mansión, Cooper lo recibió con ansias tomándolo del brazo y presentándole a montones de gente, había perdido la cuenta desde la primera familia.

Elena había hecho un trabajo maravilloso, el patio estaba rodeado de mesas iluminadas con verlas. En la alberca se podían ver montones de velas flotando haciendo el paisaje más encantador. Una pista de baile junto con un pequeño conjunto amenizaba el lugar.

— Quien los viera, — le dijo Santana cuando se acercó a la Latina que lucía despampanante con un vestido color perla. Más de uno de los hombres aquí giraban la mirada para verla, sin importarles que tuvieran a la esposa a un lado. —Se ven tan amargados ¿Qué no el dinero compra la felicidad?

—El dinero no compra la felicidad Santana…

—En mi caso lo hace, — le dijo esta encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Así que donde esta un amorcito? No lo he visto esta noche.

—Ni yo…— le dijo Kurt suspirando. —No tardará en bajar supongo.

— ¡Bingo! —le dijo Santana moviendo la cabeza en dirección de la puerta. Ahí se encontraba Blaine luciendo más que delicioso de traje. Este era bastante elegante, ajustado; estos mostraban más que bien sus atributos.

Pero eso no era todo Blaine se encontraba en la puerta platicando amenamente al parecer con Sebastian Smythe. Kurt sintió como la bilis le comenzaba a formar.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Santana al ver su cara. —Te estás empezando a ver como los amargados de aquí.

—Si… estoy bien. — le dijo el sonriéndole ligeramente.

— Kurt, ustedes quisieron hacer esto y no va a ser fácil… tienen que andarse con cuidado. ¿Te imaginas lo que pasará si alguien los descubre?

—Se sabrá la verdad eso es todo. — le dijo Kurt.

—Sí sus padres sabrán la verdad. Pero toda esta gente pensará que Blaine es el peor de los Hermanos por hacerle eso a Cooper y tú… tú serás visto como la peor de las basuras.

—Gracias por los buenos deseos. — le dijo el chico haciendo una mueca.

—Te lo digo porque es verdad Kurt. — le dijo ella tomándole de la mano. —Tú sabes que esta gente lo único que le interesa es hablar mal de los demás.

—Si supongo que tienes razón. — le dijo este con suspiro.

—Claro que la tengo… además no puedes estar haciendo caras de celos solo porque ves a tu hombre platicando con alguien más.

— Ok... Primero No es mi hombre. Es mi novio, tú haces que parezca que estoy con él sólo por su cuerpo. Segundo no hago caras celosas. Y tercero no es solo alguien más, es su estúpido ex novio el cual se muere por regresar con él.

— Relájate Hummel, Blaine no tiene ojos más que para ti. Te ha estado buscando con la mirada desde que te llegó.

Tal como había dicho Santana, Kurt volteó de nuevo a ver al abogado y este ya lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa discreta que Kurt le regresó.

— ¡Amor! ¿Listo para conocer a gente nueva? — le preguntó Cooper tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo.

— ¿En verdad es necesario? Ni ellos se van a acordar de mí al final de la noche ni yo de ellos.

— Son solo una familia más. Te van a encantar. Son una familia encantadora.

Cooper lo acercó a una familia que en realidad si se veía encantadora. No como la mayoría de los demás esta se veía cálida, regalando sonrisas a todos los que estaban cerca. Quizás esto se debiera a que era la única familia con niños, un par de niños d años y un chico de preparatoria.

— ¡Señor y Señora Evans! Le presento a Kurt Hummel mi prometido.

Kurt les sonrió amablemente haciendo un pequeño saludo con su mano, sorprendiéndose después al ver como el padre se ponía de pie y le daba un cálido abrazo.

— Un gusto chico. — le dijo con una sonrisa. — Me da gusto que pertenezcas a los Anderson, son una familia maravillosa.

— Gracias, — les dijo él sonriendo.

— Nosotros somos los Evans, para lo que necesites estamos ahí para ti.

— Mu-muchas gracias, — le dijo sonriendo conmovido por la honestidad del hombre.

—Son muy amables, — le dijo Kurt a Cooper cuando estaban de camino a su mesa. —Bastante amables. Muy diferente a la mayoría de las personas aquí.

—Sí, ellos son lo que la gente llama nuevos ricos... hace unos años a John le salió más que bien una transacción en la bolsa y desde ahí no ha parado. Es bastante humilde. Antes de eso estuvo en la ruina, creo que eso lo hace valorar más lo que tiene y ser mejor persona.

Llegaron a la mesa ambos sonriendo al hablar de la familia. Para suerte del castaño solo se encontraban Sebastian y Blaine.

— ¡Llegaron los tortolitos! — les dijo Sebastian sonriendo, claramente se podía notar su antipatía.

Con una sonrisa Kurt tomó asiento al lado de Blaine seguido de Cooper. Así sentado entre los dos Andersons Kurt sintió satisfacción al ver la mirada de coraje de la cara de caballo.

— ¿Han tenido una buena noche? — les preguntó Kurt, claramente la pregunta iba dirigida hacia Blaine.

Blaine iba a contestar, pero Sebastian se adelantó tomándolo de la mano. — hasta ahora maravillosa. — le dijo sonriendo. — y ten por seguro que se va a poner mejor. _Mucho _mejor… ya quiero que la noche acabe.

— ¿Para qué? — le dijo Kurt fingiendo ignorancia. — ¿Para irte a tu casa? Sebastian no tienes que esperar tanto, puedes hacerlo ahora mismo si así lo deseas.

— Me iré a casa, — le dijo Sebastian fríamente. —Eso tenlo por seguro, pero no me iré solo ¿verdad Blaine?

Ambos voltearon a ver al abogado quien tomó agua de su copa nervioso. ¿Por qué decidían hacer esto ahora?

— ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a bailar Sebastian?... le prometí a mi madre que bailaría esta noche.

Con una sonrisa voraz Sebastian lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló a la pista de baile, Kurt incrédulo mientras veía la mirada culpable del abogado.

'_¿Qué puedo hacer?_' parecía preguntarle sus ojos desesperados. _'Es solo un baile.'_

Kurt giro en su asiento para no verlos, cruzó sus brazos y con un ligero puchero no quitaba la vista del frente. Cooper conocía esa mirada. Era su mirada de "no te metas conmigo o te mato" en otras ocasiones le mataba de miedo, ahora solo le daba risa.

—No creí que fueras celoso Kurt. — le dijo Cooper en voz baja.

— ¡No estoy celoso! — le dijo este rápidamente.

—Claro, claro.

La hora de la comida fue la favorita del castaño. Para toda la gente él estaba ahí cenando tranquilamente al lado de su prometido con una gran sonrisa. Pero lo que no sabían era que esa sonrisa se la daba el hermano sentado al otro lado de él mientras le sujetaba la mano y la acariciaba con ternura. Si alguien notó al abogado comer con su mano izquierda no lo mencionaron.

Cuando terminaron con la comida Robert se puso de pie causando que todos en el lugar guardaran silencio. Uno de los meseros le pasó un micrófono.

—Quiero agradecerles a todos por acompañarnos a todos esta noche… no quería hacer este discurso como otros típicos que hacen por ahí, pero me temo que así lo será. — dijo causando unas pequeñas risas. —Cuando Cooper nos dijo que iba a casarse pensé que estaba loco. En serio, me preguntaba a mi mismo ¿Quién podría ser capaz de aguantar a mi hijo? ¡Y querer pasar el resto de su vida con él!… cuando me dijo que era con Kurt. Supe que todo estaría bien.

Kurt se sonrojó al sentir las miradas de los invitados sobre él. De reojo pudo ver a Cooper sonreír mientras que Blaine se entretenía con la servilleta no muy complacido.

— Me hubiera encantado que tu familia no estuviera en ese viaje de emergencia, para que estuvieran aquí y supieran como yo que contigo sé que mi hijo quedará en buenas manos. Y que su matrimonio estará lleno de felicidad siempre. ¡Por Cooper y Kurt!

El eco del brindis resonó por el lugar todos tomaron de sus copas, y Cooper le dio un beso exagerado en la mejilla causando a las mujeres decir "Awww" y los hombres aplaudir con fuerza.

Blaine dejó la servilleta de un golpe y se puso de pie asustando al castaño.

— ¿Estás bien hijo? — le preguntó Elena frente a él.

—Iré a preparar la canción, —Dijo Blaine sin ver a nadie. —Creo que es momento de que bailen juntos.

Kurt se mordió los labios con impotencia, sabía que no había nada que podía hacer en ese momento.

— Ya podrás hablar con él, tranquilo. — le dijo Cooper en voz baja.

Cooper lo guió a la pista de baile, las luces disminuyeron y Blaine en el piano comenzó a tocar.

_You think I'm pretty  
without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the  
Punch line wrong…_

Cooper y Kurt se movían lentamente el arreglo que Blaine le había hecho a la canción era increíble. No podía quitarles la vista de encima al abogado y él igual que él Lo veía con intensidad. Era cierto, en ese momento Blaine le estaba cantando sólo a él.

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can sleep

_Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back…_

Jamás había tenido una sensación tan agridulce como en ese momento, lo que más quería en ese momento era dejar a Cooper y bailar con Blaine frente a toda la gente solo un baile.

Blaine terminó la canción e inmediatamente los aplausos tanto para él como para la pareja llenaron el lugar. Blaine le regalo una pequeña sonrisa llena de esperanzas ambos pensando en un futuro que algún día llegaría.

* * *

Eran ya casi las tres de la mañana, la casa ya estaba completamente sola. Los señores Anderson se habían retirado hacer horas víctimas de un exceso de vino tinto, las visitas una a una se fueron marchando hasta que dejaron el lugar solo completamente.

— Parece raro que la casa este ya vacía verdad.

Kurt sonrió al ver a Blaine que lo veía desde el patio.

—Sí, — dijo este sonriéndole. — Aunque es un alivio no crees.

Blaine caminó a la pista de baile y le extendió la mano para que este se acercara. En menos de un minuto el castaño ya estaba ahí entre sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo te deshiciste de Sebastian? Creí que la alimaña se te quedaría pegada toda la noche. — le dijo Causando que Blaine riera fuertemente. Era lindo sentir las vibraciones de su pecho frente al suyo.

—La alimaña estaba bastante ebria como para oponerse a que sus padres se lo llevaran.

—Me alegro— le dijo Kurt complacido.

—Toda la noche deseaba que estuvieras en mis brazos. — Le dijo Blaine en voz baja. Como si le contara el más oscuro de sus secretos. —Quería que toda la gente te viera conmigo, sólo conmigo.

—Es lo que más deseo, — le dijo Kurt acariciando su mejilla con su nariz. —Estar contigo sin restricciones. Solo Bailar.

—Aún podemos hacerlo, — le dijo este con una sonrisa.

Kurt notó como la mirada del abogado estaba fijada en algo atrás de él, se dio la vuelta y notó a Cooper quien prendió una de las luces que estaban ahí y la música.

— ¡Los dejo! — les grito Cooper con una sonrisa mientras ponía sus dos pulgares en alto. — ¡Que tengan buena noche!

Ambos lo ignoraron, estaban más preocupados en el uno y el otro, Blaine se alejó de él y una vez más extendió su mano.

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Sonriendo Kurt acepto y se dejo llevar por el Anderson ambos perdiéndose en su mundo.

_I fell in love next to you  
Burning fires in this room  
It just fits  
Light and smooth  
Like my feet in my shoes  
Little one, lie with me  
Sew you heart to my sleeve  
We'll stay quiet  
Underneath shooting stars  
If it helps you sleep_

Blaine lo abrazó más fuerte, su nariz le rosaba sui oído podía escuchar y sentir su respiración. En voz baja y apenas audible le cantó al conjunto de la canción

_And hold me tight  
don't let me breathe  
Feeling like  
You won't believe_

— Te amo, — le dijo Kurt en silencio. Sentía lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, no había otro lugar en el mundo para él… no había nadie más.

_There's a firefly  
Loose tonight  
Better catch it  
Before it burns this place down  
And I lie  
If I don't feel so right  
But the world looks better  
Through your eyes_

La canción termino y ambos siguieron bailando disfrutando del momento que solo los dos se podían ofrecer.

—Creo que es hora de que te lleva a tu habitación. —le dijo Blaine sonriendo.

—No, — le dijo Kurt viéndolo a los ojos. —Quiero ir a tu habitación.

—Okay

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, inmediatamente Blaine buscó sus labios basándolo con intensidad, desesperados las prendas fueron cayendo.

Kurt se sorprendió que sus camisas no perdieran botones con lo rápido que se las quitaron.

—Eres perfecto. — le dijo Blaine cuando el pecho del castaño por fin estaba al descubierto. Jamás había visto a una persona usar tanta ropa en su vida. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, su pecho blanco y liso como la porcelana brillaba aún a pesar de la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a besarlo por todos lados.

—Blaine, — le dijo este con placer al sentir como succionaba su cuello.

Blaine lo fue guiando hasta la cama, hasta que toparon con el borde y cayeron sobre ella. El peso de Blaine arriba de él era agradable. Más que agradable, ya podía sentir como el placer comenzaba a formarse en el fondo de su abdomen.

Kurt besaba y era besado, su mente estaba en blanco, no fue hasta que sintió el choque placentero de sus erecciones desnudas que se dio cuenta de que iba a pasar.

¿En realidad estaba preparado para tener relaciones con Blaine? Sabía que sí. De eso no tenía duda, deseaba al abogado como nunca había deseado a alguien.

— Hazme tuyo, — le dijo Kurt besando el cuello de Blaine. —Quiero que marques todo mi cuerpo con tus besos.

Blaine gimió, su pene estaba completamente erecto, el tener a Kurt ahí, completamente a su disposición era maravilloso. Casi terminaba en ese momento.

Sin esperar Blaine giró para abrir uno de los cajones al lado de su cama. Sacando un pequeño tubo de lo estaba seguro era lubricante.

Blaine colocó un poco de lubricante en su mano, Kurt lo miraba con curiosidad. —No sabes cuánto me excitas, — le dijo Blaine jadeando mientras le comenzaba a besar su cuello.

Sus erecciones se frotaban una a la otra tan placentera y dolorosamente a la vez. Blaine las sujeto con su mano, los dos penes juntos disfrutando del placer que su mano les generaba.

—Blaine, — le dijo Kurt gimiendo de placer. Los labios de Blaine habían encontrado uno de sus pezones, succionando, mordiendo suavemente, despertándolo. —Si sigues haciendo eso voy a terminar, ¡Ah!

Blaine comenzaba a besar su otro pezón, torturándolo de la misma forma que él anterior, lo volteó a ver a los ojos, estos estaban tan oscuros que parecían negros.

—No puedes venirte, — le dijo él con firmeza dejando su pezón. Aún podía notar un hilo de saliva que lo unía a él. —Tienes que terminar hasta que yo este adentro de ti, hasta que me venga dentro de ti y lo puedas sentir marcándote, llenándote hasta que se desborde.

Kurt quería terminar en ese momento, la mano de Blaine y sus palabras lo volvían loco, quería más. Mucho más. Estaba seguro que sus gemidos le hacían entender a Blaine bien lo que quería.

—Estoy limpio, — le dijo Blaine, confundiendo un poco al chico ¿limpio? —Siempre he usado protección, pero contigo no quiero. Quiero sentirte completamente. ¿Tu estas limpio verdad?

—Sí, — le dijo Kurt haciendo que Blaine sonriera satisfecho.

Blaine soltó sus erecciones, ambos dejaron escapar un ligero sonido de desagrado, en especial Kurt.

—Tranquilo, —Le dijo Blaine suavemente tomando el tubo de lubricante. —En unos momentos te haré sentir muy bien.

Blaine se lubrico sus dedos, Kurt era virgen pero no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que pasaría, quizás debería decirle a Blaine que era virgen pero no quería hacerlo. Si lo hacía estaba segura de que este cambiaria sus acciones. En ese momento Kurt no quería delicadeza, quería ser tomado con intensidad, sin preocupaciones.

Sintió un dedo entrar, era incómodo un poco raro mas sin embargo no era doloroso. Entraba y salía explorando, ese dedo se convirtió en dos, dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de dolor, estos dedos se abrían y cerraban abriéndolo, preparándolo. Cuando el tercer dedo se introdujo en él el dolor y el placer se convirtieron en uno, sus ojos se cerraban y cada vez que estos salían sus caderas se movían buscando introducirlos de nuevo.

No sabía qué era lo que quería solo quería más, _más. _

— Blaine… ¡Por favor!… ¡Blaine! — Había despertado algo en él, el pacer le llegó sin aviso, cualquier cosa que había hecho Blaine había sido maravillosa, solo necesitaba que siguiera tocándolo justo ahí.

Sus gemidos fueron aumentando mientras Blaine seguía introduciendo sus dedos y tocándole ahí justo ahí.

—Mírate, — le dijo Blaine besando sus labios para callar sus sonidos de placer. — Casi te deshaces con sólo mis dedos. Es tan excitante.

Blaine se tocaba a sí mismo con su otra mano, ya no podía aguantar más, tenía que tomar a ese ángel ahora. Sacó sus dedos, sonriendo ante el gemido molesto del castaño.

—Tranquilo, eres un desesperado. Te mueres por tener placer.

Una vez más se llenó sus manos de lubricante, esta vez esparciéndolo sobre su miembro, una vez que este estuviera completamente lleno lo alineo a su entrada. Se detuvo unos momentos, volteó a ver a Kurt con preocupación, pidiéndole permiso.

— ¡Por favor Blaine! — le dijo el castaño moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba desesperado, inquieto.

Blaine tomó las piernas del castaño las abrió casi completamente, y poco a poco fue entrando.

La sensación no era nada comparada con la de sus dedos. Parecía que se estaba desgarrándose por dentro, quemándose. Una vez que su pene estaba completamente adentro Blaine se detuvo, era difícil, al estar rodeado de este calor tan justo lo único que quería era entrar y salir rápidamente, tomarlo sin importarle nada más.

—Puedes moverte, — le dijo Kurt en voz baja una vez que el dolor disminuyera un poco.

Lentamente Blaine comenzó con el movimiento sus caderas se movían cuidadosamente, Kurt pudo sentir como el calor iba aumentando, el placer se formaba tan rápido.

Aún sujetando sus piernas Blaine estaba arriba de él. El moviente de sus caderas lo hacían rebotar en el colchón mientras sus labios se buscaban.

— Oh Kurt.

Blaine besaba su cuello mientras que Kurt gemía en su oído, los sonidos lo volvían loco. Aumento el ritmo, estaba tan cerca y Kurt también, ambas caderas se movían con ritmo buscaban placer.

Tomó la erección del castaño en una de sus manos, Kurt jamás había tenido tanto placer en la vida, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de luces, estaba cerca ya podía sentirlo, estaba tan cerca…

— ¡AHHHH!

Su Orgasmo fue intenso, podía sentir restos sobre su pecho y estaba seguro que también en el de Blaine, Blaine quien seguía penetrándolo con intensidad.

— Kurt… ¡Oh! …¡KURT!

Blaine terminó con su nombre en sus labios, con un escalofrió pudo sentir como este lo llenaba marcándolo deliciosamente.

Los dos estaban sin aliento, Kurt no tenía fuerzas para nada, lo único que quería era descansar entre sus brazos, disfrutar el momento y nada más.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces, — le dijo Blaine en voz baja besando sus labios suavemente.

—Creo que tengo una ligera idea. — le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Había sido perfecto, no pudo haber deseado por más. En ese momento él y Blaine habían sido uno. _Aún _lo eran y seguirían siéndolo varias veces. Estaba seguro que no pasaría la vida al lado de alguien que no fuera Blaine.

Y eso era un pensamiento bastante agradable.

—Encontré a mi doctor Sheperd— dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Blaine confundido.

—Que te amo, — le dijo Kurt besando su frente.

Si era algo muy agradable.

_There's a firefly loose tonight  
Better catch it  
Before it burns this place down_

* * *

Wow! Mi primer smut! Espero les haya gustado. En verdad estoy un poco nerviosa con el resultado. El smut no es tan fácil como parece, aunque se vea tan bien jajaja. En fin díganme lo que opinan!

Las canciones fueron

Teenage Dream – Glee Cast Version (Acoustic) para variar

Firefly – Ed Sheeran


	11. Chapter 11

Un nuevo capitulo lleno de más aventuras. Este capitulo en lo personal me gusto mucho, espero a ustedes también.

Gabriela C: Son 15 capitulos con todo y el epilogo. Así que ya solo son cuatro más!

Cancion del capitulo:

**I** **K**now **P**laces – Lykke Li

Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 11 **

Ya había pasado una semana de la fiesta, el regreso a los ángeles cada vez se hacía más corto. Kurt se sentía feliz, solo en un par de semanas más estaría en los ángeles libre de todo compromiso y con la libertad de hacer lo que fuera sin el miedo de que alguien pudiera verlo.

Blaine le había dicho que quería acompañarlos. Al menos se quedaría un tiempo en lo que descubría que hacer con su vida de nuevo en América y en lo que ambos se ponían de acuerdo sobre su vida juntos. Era algo difícil y complicado más sin embargo estaba seguro de que podrían llegar a un acuerdo los dos… juntos.

— Bien creo que ya es hora que me digas ¿Qué te pasó?

Kurt parpadeo confundido, estaba perdido en sus fantasías –como lo había estado desde hace unas semanas- volteó a ver a Rachel quien lo veía desde el otro lado de la mesa comiendo su desayuno. ¿Cuándo había llegado la judía a su casa?

— ¿He? ...¿Cuándo llegaste? —Le preguntó confundido.

—Oh eso ya me preocupa… Kurt he estado aquí desde el principio. En serio, desde hace unos días has andado con una sonrisa que- ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿¡POR FIN LO HICISTE CON COOPER?!

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos y rápidamente se levantó para taparle la boca a Rachel.

—Shhh ¿Estás loca?

— ¿Qué hiciste con Cooper? —Le preguntó Finn desde la sala sin quitarle la vista a las caricaturas de la televisión.

—Nada Finn, — le dijo Kurt mientras veía a Rachel fríamente y quitaba su mano.

—Solo estaban jugando Twister, — le dijo Rachel para después voltear con Kurt y decir en voz baja —Si, Twister sin ropa sudados y sobre la cama. ¿Dónde pusiste tu mano derecha Kurt?

— ¡Por dios Rachel! ¿Quién eres? ¿Santana? No. No hice nada con Cooper, deja de estar pensando en esas cosas. Solo estaba pensando en mi vida en los ángeles sabes.

—Oh claro, La playa dorada. Aún no se cómo puedes estar viviendo ahí Kurt. Tu sueño es Nueva York ¡NUEVA YORK! ¡Broadway! ¡Central Park! ¡Ellis Island! ¡El Empire State! ¡Fashion Week Kurt! ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

— LA también tiene Fashion Week. Si todo sale bien estaré ahí— le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

— ¿Si que sale bien? —Le preguntó Rachel con curiosidad.

—Nada Rachel- Además no tengo porque irme a NY, mi trabajo está en LA. Estoy feliz ahí.

—Pero eso es porque te estás dando por vencido Kurt, — le dijo Rachel con intensidad. —Se cuando Amas Nueva York, y sé que te puede ir muy bien si quisieras regresar. A Puck le encantaría tener a uno de sus mejores amigos de regreso.

—Si lo que quieres es hacerme ir a Nueva York, mencionar a Puck no es la mejor forma. Lo quiero pero ese hombre es peor que Cooper. —Le dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Ha cambiado sabes, vive con Quinn ahora.

— ¿Quinn?— le preguntó con curiosidad. —Su novia de la universidad ¿la que le rompió el corazón?

—Sí, — le dijo Ella sonriendo. —Volvieron, y tienen una relación muy estable. Ella está embarazada, creo que tendrán una niña. No lo sé bien.

— ¿En serio? No lo sabía.

—Bueno lo sabrías si estuvieras más atento en tus amigos. — le reprendió la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

—Estoy pendiente de mis amigos Rachel, otra cosa es que este ocupada en mi trabajo. — le dijo él enfadado.

—Y en tu prometido. — Le dijo ella molesta.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema Rachel? Desde que te enteraste de que estoy comprometido solo has hecho comentarios mal intencionados y groseros. ¿Acaso te molesta mi relación con Cooper?

Rachel lo vio intensamente por unos segundos para después suspirar y dejarse caer en la silla. —No me molesta tu relación Kurt, sabes que te apoyo al 100%. Eres mi mejor amigo.

—Pues no parece, — le dijo este cruzándose de brazos.

—Supongo que estoy un poco Celosa. — le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. —Estoy Celosa porque yo llevo años saliendo con tu hermano y te apuesto que jamás le ha pasado por la mente el proponerme matrimonio, — dijo ella suspirando.

Los dos voltearon a la sala, desde ahí podía verse a Finn sentado en el sillón riendo y apuntando intensamente a las aventuras de Buggs Bunny Mientras milagrosamente no se ahogaba con el cereal.

'_Debes estar bromeando,_' Pensó el chico. '_Esas caricaturas son viejísimas ¿Qué no se las ha aprendido ya?'_

Kurt dio un suspiro y se acercó arrodillándose frente a la chica para tomar sus manos. —No tienes que sentirte así Rachel. Aún son jóvenes los dos. Finn es un poco lento, lo sé. Más sin embargo ese gigantón te ama con locura. Y si no te propone matrimonio ahora lo hará, créemelo. Incluso si lo hace con aro de cebolla… lo cual no dudo. — dijo sonriendo al ver reír a Rachel. —Finn y tú están destinados a estar juntos por siempre.

— ¿Cómo tu y Cooper? — le preguntó esta viéndolo con curiosidad.

—Er… claro… como yo y Cooper. —Dijo este poniéndose de pie y alejándose de la chica.

—No lo entiendo— le dijo Rachel. —El Kurt que conozco estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos que se va a casar. ¡Ya estaría escogiendo los asientos de los invitados! Tú ni siquiera has reservado un salón. ¿Qué hay de tu sueño de casarte en el plaza?

Kurt se mordía los labios… sabía que si alguien se daría cuenta de algo era Rachel. Y eso no lo podía permitir, Rachel era la persona más bocona que podría existir en la tierra; amaba a la chica claro, pero jamás confiaría con ella con un secreto. Finn era pan comido, este olvidaba lo que le habías dicho horas después.

—Aún hay tiempo Rachel… mejor ¿Qué tal si mejor nos preparamos y vamos al Lima Bean? Le llamaré a Santana y será una cita entre amigos. ¡Genial!… ¡iré a cambiarme!

Kurt salió de la cocina disparado a su habitación dejando a una Rachel muy confundida.

'_¿Qué estás ocultando Kurt Hummel?'_

* * *

Como siempre el Lima Bean estaba bastante lleno. Santana ya se encontraba ahí, por suerte haciéndolo fila cuando ellos llegaron.

—Hasta que llegaron, — le dijo la Latina molesta. —Por un momento creí que Rachel te había comido con su enrome boca.

—Tú siempre tan linda Santana— le dijo Rachel haciéndole una mueca.

—Chicas, guarden las uñas. No quiero que hagan una escena y nos prohíban la entrada al único lugar bueno que tiene Lima. — les dijo Kurt entre dientes.

Las chicas estaban a punto de responderle pero el sonido de su celular las interrumpió.

—Es Cooper, — le dijo. —Ahora regreso.

Santana sólo puso los ojos en blanco al verlo salir del lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa Coop? — le preguntó Kurt. Estaba de muy buen humor ese día. Lo que menos quería era que Cooper se lo quitará.

—_Nada… Hablo para decirte que me iré unos días. —_ le dijo este claramente contento.

— ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

—_Una amiga mía tiene una cabaña en las montañas así que iré a perderme un poco. _

—Claro, — le dijo este. —Y supongo que quieres que no me aparezca en tu casa para que tus padres crean que estamos juntos ¿No?

—_No, De hecho les dije que viajaría con unos amigos._

— ¿Lo creyeron tus padres? Tú sabes lo mucho que se enojaron cuando dijiste que irías a Colombus por unas horas y no me llevaste. Ellos nos quieren ver casi pegados de la cintura.

—_Tranquilo. Les dije que mis amigos me están planeando una 'despedida de soltero' por así decirlo. Sabes bien que el otro novio no debe de ir. _

—Mmm de hecho es una buena idea, — le dijo el castaño. — ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

—_Me voy mañana en la noche así que quizás sean cuatro o cinco días. _

—Bueno entonces que te diviertas.

— _¡Oh! Y puedes ir a la casa. Sé que querrás ver a Blaine y eso..._

—Claro y no es sospechoso que yo esté en tu casa mientras Tú no estás. — le dijo Kurt con sarcasmo.

—_No lo es, para mis padres esa casa es tan tuya como nuestra. Créeme que si te ven ahí no les molestará. _

—Está bien, — le dijo Kurt suspirando. —Supongo que si ya no nos llegamos a ver te deseo un buen viaje. ¿Estás en tu casa?

—No, estoy con una linda amiga.

— ¿Con la que te vas a ir a la cabaña?

—_No… esa es Ashley… creo_….

—Me sorprende en verdad que no tengas alguna enfermedad sexual, — le dijo este con un tono de reproche. — De seguro tus padres piensan que estás conmigo.

—_Pero claro, ellos creen que tú y yo estamos en un romántico día de campo en Lima… Hazme un favor quieres cómprate unas rosas y tómales una foto ¿sí? Quiero que mis papás vean lo romántico que soy. _

—Claro Romantiquísimo, — le dijo este con sarcasmo. —Mejor disfruta tu verdadera cita.

Para cuando Kurt regresó al Café Rachel y Santana ya se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de la orilla, casi hasta el fondo y por suerte tenían su café esperándolo.

— ¿Y qué quería Cooper? — le preguntó Santana en cuanto llegó.

—Oh, va a irse por unos días. Quería avisarme, — le dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a escribir en su celular.

— ¿Y a donde se va a ir? — le preguntó Rachel con curiosidad.

—A una cabaña con unos amigos.

Su celular sonó en ese momento indicando la llegada de un mensaje, y a decir por la enorme sonrisa y los ojos de enamorado de Kurt Santana sabía perfectamente de quien era el mensaje.

—Tengo que irme, — le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su café de la mesa. —Lo siento mucho. ¿Salimos luego si?

Kurt salió antes de que ninguna de las dos dijera nada. Lo único que Santana pudo hacer fue gritarle que le debía 15 dólares antes de que este saliera por la puerta.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Le preguntó Rachel a Santana molesta.

—Al parecer tenía prisa eso es todo, — le dijo la latina antes de tomar un poco de su café. Kurt se las iba a pagar, ¿Cómo la dejaba sola con Rachel Berry?

—Algo está muy extraño—Le dijo Rachel, no estaba nada convencida. —Esperas que crea que Kurt está de acuerdo con que su prometido se vaya por unos días así como así.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga Berry? Si a Kurt no le molesta no te tiene que importar a ti, — le dijo Santana enfadada.

—Tú sabes algo, — le dijo Rachel viéndola intensamente apuntándole a la cara. ¿En verdad no era ella pariente de Cooper? —Todo esto está muy raro… desde que me entere no he dejado de pensar que este compromiso es muy raro. Kurt no se comprometería con nadie así como así.

— ¡Baja la voz Berry! —Le dijo Santana bajando su mano y volteando a los lados para ver si nadie los veía.

—Dime la verdad— le dijo Rachel. —No están juntos ¿Verdad?... Los he visto juntos, no se tocan como enamorados ¡No hay amor en sus ojos!

— ¡Demonios! —Dijo Santana molesta. Kurt iba a matarla pero no había nada que pudieran hacer ya… al menos no decirle toda la verdad. —Tú y tus estúpidas ideas románticas… Sí Cooper y Kurt no están comprometidos en realidad.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa satisfecha, y orgullosa. — ¿Por qué están haciendo todo este teatro? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

— Es por Cooper. Si él no se casa o al menos tiene una relación estable sus padres no lo heredarán y al parecer necesita dinero. Kurt también así que bueno él le pagará por pretender estar juntos.

— ¿Kurt está haciendo esto por dinero?... ¡Fashion Week!

— ¿Qué? — Le preguntó santana con una mueca confundida.

— Esta mañana Kurt me dio que si todo salía bien participaría en Fashion week. ¡Es con el dinero que le pagará Cooper!

—Así es… es algo bueno ¿No crees? Todos ganan de esa forma. Kurt recibe su dinero y Cooper también.

— Pero… Pero… es como si se estuviera vendiendo. —Le dijo Rachel indignada.

—Escucha esta fue una decisión de Kurt así que no te tienes que meter. — le dijo Santana con intensidad. La latina no lo demostraba mucho pero Kurt era una de las personas más importantes para ella y lo defendería a capa y espada. —Suficiente error fue decirte esto así que mejor será que te lo guardes en tu boca de chicharra. Si en verdad aprecias a Kurt te quedarás callada o te juro Berry que te golpearé tan fuerte que olvidarás quien es Barbara Streisand.

Asustada ante la mirada de santana la chica asintió, sabía que la Latina siempre cumplía con sus promesas.

Minutos después las chicas salieron del café, ambas tomando caminos diferentes. Ambas ignorando que justo detrás de su mesa se encontraba una personita la cual había escuchado toda su conversación.

— ¿Así que la princesa estaba jugando con los Andersons?... y por dinero… un caza fortunas como cualquiera, — dijo con una enorme sonrisa. —Esto se pondrá muy interesante.

Tomó su celular rápidamente, el sonido de llamada entrante escuchándose y aumentando su felicidad.

— _¿Bueno? _

— Tengo un trabajo para ti.

—_Te escucho_

— Hunter ¿Qué opinas de seguir a alguien por mi?

* * *

Kurt llegó al pequeño restaurante con una sonrisa. Blaine y él lo habían descubierto hace algunos días, este estaba a mitad de la carretera, oculto. Nadie que conocían se atrevería a ir a ese lugar. Para sorpresa de los dos la comida estaba deliciosa así que verse ahí en realidad no era un sacrificio.

—Llegas tarde, — le dijo Blaine que lo veía haciendo pucheros ya sentado en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

—Oye manejé tan rápido como pude. — le dijo Kurt acercándose a él. —No es mi culpa que seas un desesperado, — le dijo con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Otro de los tantos beneficios del lugar era el ambiente. La cafetería estaba llena de personas viejas, o conductores que iban de paso y a pesar de estar en Ohio no les importaba en lo mas mínimo ver muestras de cariño entre los jóvenes.

La primera vez que llegaron, los dos estaban nerviosos, apenas se veían a los ojos por miedo a todos los hombres fornidos que estaban alrededor. Por un momento estaban decididos a irse, hasta que llegó Alice la mesera –y la única que parecía tener el lugar-

—Los besos no están prohibidos. — les dijo guiñándoles el ojo mientras les servía el café.

—Si, a leguas se ve que se mueren de ganas, — les dijo un conductor gordo desde la barra.

Los dos chicos estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas.

— ¿No les molesta? — preguntó Blaine con timidez. En ese momento Kurt pensó que este parecía un niño de primaria.

— ¡Para nada! — les gritó un señor del otro lado del restaurante. —Te sorprendería saber lo que hemos visto en nuestros viajes… dos jóvenes besándose no es nada comparado con otras cosas.

— ¿Ven guapos? — le dijo Alice. —Aquí pueden estar tranquilos.

Desde ese día el pequeño lugar se convirtió en uno de sus lugares favoritos.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre? —Les preguntó Alice con una sonrisa cuando llegó a tomar su orden.

—No, — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa antes de que Kurt pudiera decir algo. —raernos por favor dos hamburguesas especiales y una malteada de vainilla.

— ¿Solo una?

—Sí, — le dijo Blaine sin perder la sonrisa. —Con dos popotes.

—Son un encanto ustedes dos… enseguida les traigo su orden.

Alice se fue y Kurt volteo a ver a Blaine molesto.

—Yo quería ensalada. Siempre pido ensalada.

—Lo sé, — le dijo Blaine tomando su mano sobre la mesa. —Pero esta es una cita tradicional, tu sabes las hamburguesas, las malteadas… los 50's a todo lo que da.

—Bueno el lugar sí parece de los 50's— le dijo Kurt apuntando al piso de color blanco y negro como los asientos. — Un poco cursi ¿No crees? —Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

—Somos una pareja cursi. — le dijo él sonriendo.

Cuando la comida llegó Kurt quería gritar, la hamburguesa especial. Estaba enorme, ¿Cómo diablos esperaba Blaine que se comiera esa monstruosidad?

— ¿Qué? — le preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa al ver su cara sorprendida.

— ¿En verdad esperas que me coma eso?... Eso me cerrará las arterias con una mordida, Está enorme no podré con ella.

—No seas exagerado, — le dijo Blaine para después darle una gran mordida. El sonido que hizo al morder le recordó otra situación no apta para una cafetería a mitad de la carretera. —Esta deliciosa te va a encantar. — le dijo aún con la boca llena.

—A veces se me hace difícil creer que seas Gay, — le dijo Kurt poniendo sus ojos en blanco pero aún así tomando la hamburguesa para darle una ligera mordida.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¡Oh por dios! — le dijo Kurt haciendo otro ruido de placer que quizás en otras circunstancias lo hubiera avergonzado, pero en ese momento no importaba. Estaba deliciosa. La mejor hamburguesa que hubiera probado en su vida. —Quiero casarme con esta hamburguesa. — le dijo Kurt antes de darle otra mordida… esta vez una enorme.

— ¡Oye! ¿En verdad vas a hacer que me sienta celoso de una hamburguesa? — le preguntó Blaine riendo.

—Tú tienes tu hamburguesa. — le dijo Kurt quien aún tenía comida en la boca causando que Blaine riera fuertemente.

—Sólo por que se que la hamburguesa esta deliciosa dejare pasar el hecho de que Kurt Hummel la persona más fina del mundo haya hablado con la boca llena.

— ¡Oye! Que quieres esta deliciosa no puedes juzgarme… está bien puedes juzgarme. — le dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros con una ligera sonrisa.

—Es adorable, — le dijo Blaine viéndolo con unos ojos llenos de amor. —Pienso que tú eres adorable.

Kurt sonrió y le apunto a su hamburguesa. —Si no te la comes me la comeré en cuanto me termine esta.

—Y según tú no te la acabarías.

Los dos chicos se terminaron su hamburguesa milagrosamente ambos bastante satisfechos. Sabían que jamás pedirían otra cosa que no fuera eso cada vez que regresaran.

— ¿Quieres malteada? — le preguntó Blaine mientras ponía la malteada entre los dos, un popote apuntándole a cada uno.

Quizás era ridículo, o algo tonto para algunos, pero en ese momento tener el rostro de Blaine cerca del suyo mientras tomaban juntos la malteada era algo maravilloso.

Blaine tomó su mano, sin dejar de separarse de la malteada, la sonrisa en su rostro reflejada en la sonrisa de Kurt.

—Es una cita ideal. — le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

— Y aún no termina, — le dijo Blaine sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¿No? ¿Tienes alguna otra sorpresa para mí?

Blaine caminó hacia una vieja rocola que se encontraba al fondo del restaurante.

— ¿Qué es lo que falta para que sea una cita a los 50's completamente?

— ¿Música? —Le preguntó Kurt.

— Elvis. —Le dijo él antes de que la música llenara el lugar.

_You know I can be found,  
sitting home all alone,  
If you can't come around,  
at least please telephone.  
__Don't be cruel to a heart that's true._

Blaine caminó hacia él tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a levantarse y ahí entre toda la gente –que no era mucha en realidad- los dos bailaron Rock and Roll riéndose sin parar y disfrutando de los aplausos y gritos de las personas.

Era una noche digna de recordarse.

—No tenías por que venir hasta mi casa Blaine.

Una vez que terminara su cita Blaine se empeñó a que lo acompañaría hasta Lima, cada quien en su coche pero lo acompañaría a casa. Era un caballero de pies a cabeza.

—Tengo que asegurarme que estés en casa sano y salvo, — le dijo Blaine acercándosele con una sonrisa.

Ambos se encontraban en el pórtico de la entrada. Kurt estaba recargado en uno de los pilares mientras que Blaine estaba frente a él. Encerrándolo.

—Me la pasé muy bien, — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Mientras que Blaine acariciaba su mejilla. —Una de las mejores citas que he tenido en mi vida.

—Oh ¿Y has tenido muchas citas? — su tonó era burlón mas sin embargo Kurt podía ver la seriedad y curiosidad en su mirada.

—No muchas en realidad. En preparatoria nadie se me acercaba y después apenas tenía tiempo… y cuando tenía digamos que no eran muy caballeros del todo.

—Tontos.

Blaine se acercó aún más y lo besó con suavidad. Con sus manos sujetó su rostro de una forma tan suave que le debilitaba las piernas. Aún no sabía cómo se mantenía de pie.

—Me vuelves loco, — le dijo Blaine suavemente una vez que se separaron. —Siento que te he estado buscando desde siempre.

—Pues ya me encontraste, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo suavemente.

—Y no quiero dejarte ir, — le dijo Blaine con la misma sonrisa antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Los besos de Blaine eran maravillosos, sus labios tan suaves lo hacían perderse, Blaine bajó sus brazos rodeando su cintura, Kurt le rodeaba el cuello aferrándose a él

Estaban los dos perdidos, disfrutando ese beso que era tan igual y tan diferente a los otros, No fue hasta que notaron la luz prenderse y apagarse rápidamente que se separaron.

—Creo que tu padre quiere que entres a casa. V le dijo Blaine sonriendo.

—Me trata como si fuera una chica de preparatoria. No es justo.

—Hey eso lo hace ver más como una cita clásica ¿no crees?

—Que tu padre te obligue a meterte a tu casa cuando tienes 26 años no es algo bueno Blaine, — le dijo Kurt con sus brazos cruzados.

—Es lindo que tu papá se preocupe por ti, — le dijo Blaine dándole un ligero beso.

Las luces comenzaron de nuevo a prenderse y a apagarse haciendo a Kurt suspirar de coraje.

— ¡YA VOY! —Gritó haciendo que la luz se mantuviera prendida.

—Buenas noches Kurt.

—Buenas noches Blaine.

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente, Blaine se dio la vuelta ´para irse a su carro pero antes de llegar a él Kurt quien corrió a alcanzarlo lo detuvo.

—Falta tu beso de las buenas noches. — le dijo dándole un ligero en los labios.

—Adiós.

Blaine se quedó viéndolo desde donde estaba, con pasos seguros Kurt entró a su casa, mientras Blaine se quedó ahí con una gran sonrisa pensando en cuanto lo amaba.

Si había sido una noche maravillosa.

* * *

No había nada más relajante para Kurt Hummel que las compras. Nada podía ganarle a la felicidad que le producía comprar ropa nueva o zapatos de piel y más si estos estaban en oferta… bueno una noche con Blaine quizás podría ganarle… _quizás_.

—Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, — le dijo una voz atrás de él mientras subía sus bolsas a su camioneta.

Kurt se dio la vuelta sorprendido, y con una sonrisa no muy sincera saludo a su súbito acompañante.

— ¡Adam! ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

—Comprando igual que tú… aunque tengo que admitir que no lo hago tan bien, — le dijo apuntando con una sonrisa a todas las bolsas que cargaba el castaño.

—Si… no hay nada como una buena compra… a veces tiendo a comprar de más. Pero solo unas veces.

—Bueno no veo nada malo con eso, — le dijo acercándose para tomar alguna de las bolsas y subirlas al carro. —Tú siempre luces maravilloso.

—Gracias, — le dijo Kurt tratando de sonreír. —No tienes por qué ayudarme en verdad, puedo hacerlo sólo.

—No voy a dejarte solo con estas bolsas Kurt… no soy esa clase de hombres. —Le dijo Adam con una sonrisa.

Adam estaba cerca, demasiado cerca como para estar cómodo. Podía oler su loción desde donde estaba y no era un olor muy agradable que digamos… demasiado dulce y hostigoso…

'_Muy parecido a él.'_ Pensó Kurt.

Faltaba solo una bolsa y los dos hicieron por tomarla. Adam tenía la mano sobre la suya. La quería quitar pero Adam la tomó quitándola de la bolsa y llevándola hacia él.

—Sabes aún no sé ¿Cómo es que tienes una piel tan suave? —Le dijo él acariciando su mano y viéndolo intensamente.

—Uso muchas cremas, — le dijo el de forma cortante tratando de zafar su mano pero el inglés la sujetaba firmemente.

— ¿Podrías regresarme mi mano? — le dijo ya él molesto.

—No tienes por qué estar enojado Kurt, solo estoy comentando lo suave que es tu piel.

Adam levantó su mano a la altura de sus labios y la besó causando de Kurt se sonrojará de coraje.

—Estoy comprometido con tu amigo si no lo recuerdas, — le dijo ya por fin zafándose y abrazando su mano.

—Lo sé y no sabes cuánto lamento que sea Cooper quien tenga a una criatura tan extraordinaria como tú.

Mientras Adam hablaba se acercaba a Kurt arrinconándolo entre la camioneta.

—Tengo que irme, — le dijo Kurt tratando de empujarlo más sin embargo no parecía tener efecto alguno. — ¡Adam Quítate! Lo que estás haciendo se llama acoso. Si no te quitas le llamare a alguien de seguridad.

—Es increíble que tu belleza aumente cuando estés molesto. No sabes las ganas que tengo de probar tus labios.

Kurt le iba a dar una cachetada pero antes de incluso moverse Adam tomo su cintura y sin más lo besó.

Duro varios segundos para reaccionar, el beso era abusivo y realmente grotesco, no fue hasta que sintió como la lengua de Adam quería introducirse en su boca que reaccionó. Lo empujo tan fuerte que fue un milagro que este no se cayera al suelo.

— ¡ERES UN CERDO!

Tomó rápidamente la bolsa restante, cerró la cajuela y rápidamente se subió a su camioneta y sin pensarlo se fue a toda velocidad de ahí. Aguantándose las ganas de atropellar l maldito rubio.

* * *

Mucha gente podrá Odiar a Sebastian Smythe y este estaba seguro de que eran varios los que lo odiaban, más sin embargo eso le generaba la menor importancia.

Desde niño su única preocupación ha sido él. En un grado su familia claro, pero no había nada más importante que él. Sebastian iba a donde quisiera, Se compraba lo que quisiera y tenía a quien quisiera.

_Siempre_.

Quizás sus métodos sean no eran los indicados estos siempre le traían los mejores resultados y mientras tuviera resultados el método era lo menos importante.

Su celular sonó en esa tarde. Justo mientras se estaba cambiando, John… ¿O era james? Lo veía desde la cama con ojos de amor.

'_Pobre idiota.'_ Pensó antes de contestar su celular con una sonrisa.

—Más vale que tengas algo bueno para mí.

—Tengo algo mejor que eso, — le dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿A si?

_—Smythe el material que tengo en las manos te traerá todo lo que tú deseas._

* * *

Listo! ¿Qué pasara ahora? Esto ya se esta poniendo bueno.

Canción

Don't be cruel – Elvis presley

Espero les haya encantado el capitulo tanto como a mi. Háganmelo saber!

Los siguientes están geniales! Me muero por subirlos… pero primero tengo que terminarlos bien jejeje.

Linda noche a todos!


	12. Chapter 12

Otro capítulo el día de hoy. Ya que estoy a punto de regresar al trabajo tengo que escribir lo más que pueda. El trabajo siempre mata la inspiración :S jajaja.

Espero les guste este capítulo, a diferencia de los otros lo escribí al revés. Estaba más preocupada por las últimas escenas que no pude evitar escribirlas primero.

En fin gracias por sus comentarios hasta ahora, los amo en verdad a todos!

MayiKlaine: No se si haya secuela, no he pensado en eso… pero la idea no se descarta. :)

Canción del capítulo:

**T**he** S**un** - **Maroon Five

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Kurt se pasó enfurecido todo el día anterior. Después de su horrible encuentro con el inglés se pasó todo el día encerrado, sin ánimos de ver a nadie. Blaine y él hablaron por teléfono y platicaron de todo y nada a la vez, una parte de él quería decirle lo que pasó pero se contuvo. No quería revivir lo que le había pasado y no iba a darle la importancia que no tiene. Lo único que haría era alejarse cada vez que estuviera en la misma habitación que Adam. No por miedo si no porque no desperdiciaría su tiempo con alguien como él.

Al día siguiente se levantó de buen humor, había dormido bastante y tenía energías para correr un maratón.

—Buenos días cielo, —le dijo Carole al verlo entrar a la cocina. — ¿Quieres que te sirva de desayunar?

—No gracias, Blaine y yo tendremos un día de campo. — le dijo acercándose a uno de los cajones donde tenía escondidos varios paquetes.

—Así que era por eso que estaban ahí las galletas y los panques…

—Finn no los vio ¿verdad? — le preguntó alarmado.

—Puedes estar tranquilo. Me asegure que estuviera distraído con su desayuno.

—Gracias Carole, — le dijo Kurt dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla. —Eres maravillosa.

—Lo sé, lo sé…— le dijo para ser interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. —Tu príncipe ha llegado.

Kurt sonrió y tomó sus paquetes con los postres… en realidad si era su príncipe.

— ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Blaine lo esperaba viéndose tan atractivo como siempre. Ahora tenía solo unos jeans ajustados y una camisa azul fajada con los primeros botones desabrochados, parecía en realidad un modelo.

'_¿Cómo era que alguien como Blaine se podía fijar en él? _

— Te ves maravilloso, — le dijo Blaine al verlo de pies a cabeza, sus botas largas blancas hacían un contraste perfecto con su pantalón negro y su camisa roja. Si lucía bien al menos eso lo sabía.

—Tú no luces nada mal. —Le dijo Kurt tomando su mano.

— ¿Nos vamos?

El lugar que escogieron fue un terreno boscoso a la salida de Westerville, estaba un poco más cerca de su casa pero no creían que alguien fuera a buscarlos al bosque.

Cada día le sorprendía más lo tradicional que era Blaine, con las cenas, los bailes, los días de campo era un romántico empedernido y eso le fascinaba. Para esa mañana Blaine había decidió traer el los sándwiches, preparados a mano y acompañados de vino tinto.

—Jamás había comido un sándwich con vino tinto, — le dijo Kurt mientras se sentaban en la cobija.

—No has vivido, — le dijo él con una sonrisa. —Te quedarás maravillado con lo delicioso que están.

— ¿En serio? Por qué no sabes cocinar, ¿estás seguro que son seguros para el consumo humano?

—Muy gracioso, — le dijo Blaine sacándole la lengua. —A decir verdad yo no los hice… le dije a una de las cocineras que los hiciera. — le dijo con timidez.

— Lo sabía… No se verían tan bien si tú los hubieras preparado, — le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los dos comenzaron a comer disfrutando la tranquilidad de la naturaleza y de los dos juntos.

— ¿Has pensado que hacer? — le preguntó Kurt con curiosidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Con tu vida, has pensado en lo que harás ahora que estás de regreso. ¿Dónde vivirás? ¿Dónde trabajaras? Todo eso. — le dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno pensaba irme a los ángeles, ahí hay muy buenos trabajos, playa y… estás tú. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

—Blaine, no debes tomar esta decisión solo por mí… como abogado el mejor lugar para ti es Boston, si quieres puedes irte ahí. Podemos tener una relación a distancia en lo que arreglamos algo.

Blaine se acercó a él gateando, una vez cerca del castaño se sentó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Kurt, no quiero irme a Boston… en verdad no quiero. Quiero irme a donde tú estés porque eso es lo que en realidad quiero. No tienes que preocuparte por mi trabajo porque créeme, con mis referencias puedo encontrar trabajo en cualquier parte del país. —Le dijo sonriendo para después besar la punta de su nariz.

—Que modesto, — le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

—Viene de familia, — le dijo Blaine antes de besarlo en los labios.

Su beso se alargo, los dos buscándose acercarse cada vez más.

Blaine se acercó más a Kurt hasta que este perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas con Blaine sobre él.

— ¡Perdón! — le dijo Blaine riendo. —Aunque no me siento tan culpable… esta es muy buena posición. — dijo ahora acomodándose completamente arriba de Kurt.

—Para ti será, — le dijo Kurt riendo. —Quien iba a decir que un cuerpo tan chiquito pesara tanto.

— ¡Oye! — le dijo Blaine picándole las costillas. —Ni estoy chiquito ni estoy gordo...

—Claro que no Blaine, — le dijo Kurt riendo. —Son solo imaginaciones mías.

— ¡Ya verás!

Así fue como comenzó una guerra de cosquillas donde tristemente el castaño llevaba las de perder.

— ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! —Gritó Kurt girándose para ahora estar arriba de Blaine.

—No tienes permiso de rendirte, — le dijo Blaine sujetándolo fuerte de la cintura.

— ¿A no? — Le preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa seductora mientras se acercaba a su cuello para besarlo lentamente. — ¿Y ahora?

—…Quizás tengas un poco de permiso.

Kurt besó su cuello sin restricciones, disfrutando los gemidos de placer que le ocasionaba a Blaine. Sentía un cierto orgullo al saber que era él quien le daba placer de esta manera. No tardó mucho para que sintiera exactamente cuánto placer le estaba generando al abogado.

Una vez más sus cuerpos buscaban el placer mientras ellos permanecían unidos de los labios, no se atrevían a separarse, eso sería pecado.

Kurt se alejó de él con la respiración agitada — ¿Estás seguro que quieres que eso continúenos esto aquí? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No hay nadie que nos pueda ver, — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

— ¡Blaine! No creí que fueras un Exhibicionista. ¿Se te olvida que no hay nada con que limpiar el desastre que haríamos? —Le dijo riendo al escuchar el gemido de queja que dejó escapar el otro.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser la voz de la razón en estos momentos? Te gusta hacerme sufrir. — le dijo este haciendo puchero.

—No quiero hacerte sufrir… de hecho hay otras cosas que podemos hacer, — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa seductora.

—Tienes toda mi atención, — le dijo Blaine inmediatamente.

La forma en la que Blaine lo veía lleno de entusiasmo y expectación casi lo hacía reír en ese momento. Pero se contuvo para mejor besar su cuello. —Bueno hay otras cosas que podemos hacer que no dejan tanto…desastre.

Kurt besaba su cuello suavemente de nuevo, lentamente sus manos bajar a los pantalones del abogado abriéndolos lentamente.

—Kuuurt, — se quejó Blaine tomando sus pantalones para bajarlos rápidamente.

—Espera, — le dijo Kurt tomando sus manos deteniéndolo. — todo a su tiempo.

Lentamente Kurt le bajo los pantalones seguidos por el bóxer, la erección de Blaine estaba firme y enorme entre sus manos.

—Si haces eso, el desastre que haremos será aún mayor, — jadeo Blaine al sentir las manos del castaño moverse hacia arriba y abajo llenándolo de placer.

—Quien dijo que eso es lo que haré. — le dijo pícaramente Kurt.

Blaine se quedó confundido unos segundos, Kurt fue bajando hasta que tomó por completo el miembro de Blaine en su boca.

— ¡AH! ¡Oh…Kurt!

Blaine luchaba para no forzar a Kurt a tomarlo más a fondo, era una batalla feroz, el castaño sabía cómo mover su lengua y exactamente donde succionar. Jamás había conocido a alguien que le generara tanto placer en todos los sentidos.

—Kurt si sigues harás… harás ¡Oh!... Que termine en tu boca.

Kurt se separo dejando escapar un _¡plop! _Húmedo que éxito aún más al abogado. —Puedes hacerlo, — le dijo Kurt viéndolo con una sonrisa. —El chiste es no hacer tiradero ¿No?

Kurt continuó y Blaine casi se venía en ese momento, estaba perdido en las sensaciones que le generaba el castaño, no fue hasta que esté lo masajeo que dejó escapar todo su contenido dentro de su boca.

—Kurt…—Jadeo sin aire Blaine al verlo succionarlo completamente. Si no estuviera tan cansado estaría erecto de nuevo. —Eso ha sido maravilloso… tu res maravillosa.

—Lo sé, — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

Blaine sonrió al verlo, en ese momento parecía un ángel, nadie se imaginaría que hace un momento estaba entre sus piernas con su miembro en la boca. … claro la única prueba que lo delataba era el enorme bulto entre sus pantalones.

Blaine lo jaló hacia el tirándolo sobre él. Después se giró quedando él ahora arriba del castaño.

— Creo que es mi turno de devolver el favor, — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

—No tienes que hacerlo. — le dijo Kurt suavemente.

Blaine sonrió y lo besó, podía probarse así mismo en sus labios, eso lo excitó aún más. —Ese es el problema, — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. —Realmente quiero hacerlo.

Sí, pensó Blaine, ese día era uno de sus favoritos.

* * *

Las cosas continuaron de la misma manera por los siguientes días. Citas a escondidas, películas en casa de Kurt hasta la madrugada, todo iba a viendo y popa.

Apenas eran las doce del día y Blaine ya irradiaba felicidad. Sus padres habían notado lo feliz que estaban últimamente pero creían que se debía a la felicidad de estar de nuevo en casa y no por que encontró a algún chico… que no era algún chico. Era el amor de su vida.

Tomó su celular de su mesa ¿acaso era ridículo querer escuchar su voz todos los días?

— _¿Si?_

— ¿Cómo estás? — le preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa.

—_Bueno desde la última vez que me llamaste hace unas horas estoy muy bien,_ — le dijo Kurt alegremente. _— ¿Qué tal tu?_

—Extrañándote, — le dijo este haciendo puchero. — Me muero de ganas que ya sea la tarde.

— _¿A si? ¿Y qué va a pasar en la tarde?_

—Tendré una cita con un chico, — le dijo Blaine sonriendo.

— _¿Con un chico? ¿Guapo?_

—Guapísimo… jamás en la vida había visto a alguien tan perfecto como él.

—_Parece que es el hombre ideal—_ le dijo con burla pero Blaine estaba más que seguro que él castaño estaba sonrojado.

—Lo es… tiene un trasero para morirse. — le dijo el causando que Kurt riera.

—_Solo tú puedes ir de Ser un romántico a hablar de mi trasero como si nada. _

— ¿Y quien dijo que estaba hablando de tu trasero?

—_Blaine Devon Anderson más te vale que no le estés viendo el trasero a otros_ _chicos, —_ le dijo Kurt fingiendo estar molesto.

—Sabía que no debí decirte mi nombre completo… lo usarás en mi contra, — le dijo con una pequeña risa. — y no te tienes que preocuparte el único trasero que tengo interés en ver es el tuyo.

—_Así me gusta. _

—Que posesivo es Señor Hummel.

—_Soy bastante posesivo Sr. Anderson al menos con las cosas que me importan. _

— ¿Y yo te importo? — le preguntó Blaine con algo de seriedad.

—_Mucho. —_ Se escuchó a Kurt decir suavemente. —_Ahora dime ¿Qué no estabas hablando de una cita?_

— Claro como pude olvidarlo… encontré un hermoso restaurante francés, definitivamente tenemos que ir esta noche.

— _¡Oh eso suena maravilloso! Me encanta la comida francesa. _

—Lo sé… ¿Paso por ti a las seis?

—_Es una cita, — le dijo Kurt antes de colgar. _

Blaine bajó su celular y no pudo dejar escapar un suspiro, se dejó caer en la cama con una gran sonrisa.

_Riiiiing_

— ¿Ahora que se te olvido decirme? —preguntó al contestar.

— _¿Blaine?_

Blaine se sentó rápidamente en la cama sorprendido.

— ¿Sebastian? ¿Pasa algo?

—_Necesito hablar contigo… ¿Puede ser esta tarde?_

—Er…. Claro— le dijo Blaine confundido.

—_Perfecto, nos vemos en tu casa sexy. _

Sebastian colgó el teléfono antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

'_Qué raro...'_

* * *

"_¿Puedes venir a mi casa?"_

Kurt llegó con una sonrisa a la mansión de los Anderson, él único carro que estaba ahí era el de Blaine, al parecer tendrían la casa sola, a lo mejor era por eso que Blaine decidió cambiar sus planes. Había sido una buena idea comprar esa botella de vino tinto.

Con una sonrisa en los labios y con un ligero paso al caminar el castaño entro a la casa tarareando una pequeña canción. No fue hasta que llegó a la sala que se detuvo en seco. Sentado en el sillón se encontraba Blaine… acompañado de Sebastian.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le Preguntó Kurt molesto — ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? — le dijo viendo a Sebastian enfadado.

—No princesa no te preocupes por mí. Mejor preocúpate por ti, — le dijo este con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine y por primera vez vio como este lo miraba y temblaba.

— ¿Blaine estas bien? — le preguntó Kurt confundido hincándose frente a él tomando su mano preocupado.

— ¡No me toques!

Blaine le quitó la mano y se puso de pie en un instante haciendo que Kurt casi perdiera el equilibrio.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — en un tono herido mientras se ponía de pie.

—No me veas de esa manera Kurt, — le dijo Blaine diciendo su nombre este fuera un castigo. —Tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a verme a sí.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —Kurt estaba desesperado. ¿Por qué Blaine lo trataba así? ¿Y por qué demonios él estúpido de Sebastian no dejaba de sonreír?

—Te has de divertir mucho no, jugando con todas las personas como si fueran juguetes. Dime ¿acaso tengo que pagarte también por estar conmigo? — le dijo fríamente Blaine mientras caminaba hacia él. — ¿Cuánto te debo Kurt? — le dijo el tomando fuertemente su muñeca. —Quizás deba pagarte un poco extra ¿No crees?

Kurt ya estaba llorando, trataba de zafarse pero el abogado lo tenía sujeto con fuerza. — ¡Me estas lastimando! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Blaine lo soltó rápidamente y dio un grito golpeando la mesa asustándolo aún más. — ¿Vas a negarme que estás aquí por dinero? ¿Qué lo único que te ata aquí es el dinero que te pagará Cooper? ¡Todo esto por tus estúpidos diseños! ¿Dime cuánto va a pagarte Cooper?

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? — le preguntó Kurt en voz baja temblando ligeramente.

—Así que no vas a negarlo, — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa llena de odio y amargura. —Has estado jugando conmigo sólo por dinero.

— ¡No he estado jugando contigo! — le dijo Kurt con intensidad rogándole con la mirada. — ¡Te amo!

— ¡DEJA DE MENTIRME! — le gritó Blaine. — ¿Acaso lo mismo le dices a Adam? ¿Ó el también paga por tus servicios?

Kurt dio un paso hacia atrás como si hubiera sido abofeteado, estaba seguro que el color se había ido completamente de sus mejillas ¿Por qué Blaine lo trataba de esta forma? ¿Por qué?

—No sé de qué me hablas, — le dijo el suavemente confundido.

—Vaya que en realidad eres buen actor, — le dijo ahora Sebastian quien estaba muy entretenido viendo todo desde el sillón. — ¿Acaso vas a negar esto?

Sebastian sacó de su bolsa un pequeño sobre amarillo ofreciéndoselo.

Kurt tomó el sobre con sus manos temblorosas, Adentro venían fotografías, eran de la vez del estacionamiento. Adam tonándolo de la mano, otras cerca de él cargando sus bolsas y otras mostraban él beso.

— ¡Esto- Esto no es verdad! — le dijo Kurt desesperado. — ¡El me besó a la fuerza! ¡Tienes que creerme Blaine!... ¡fuiste tú! — le dijo viendo a Sebastian. — tú hiciste todo esto. ¿Acaso tenías que llegar tan bajo para lastimarme?

—Yo no hice nada princesa, he estado con Blaine todo el tiempo. — le dijo este con una sonrisa inocente. —Esas fotografías llegaron de casualidad mientras yo estaba aquí.

— ¡Eres un mentiroso!

—El dice la verdad, — le dijo Blaine. —Tú menos que nadie puedes llamar a alguien mentiroso.

Blaine, — le dijo. Su tono de voz era desesperado, y tan lleno de dolor. —Estoy diciendo la verdad. Tienes que creerme

Blaine volteó a verlo. Al igual que él sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sólo que sus lágrimas eran de odio mientras que las de Kurt eran de dolor.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te crea cuando me has mentido todo este tiempo?

— ¡Adam Me besó a la fuerza! ¡Te digo la verdad! ¿Por qué estas siendo tan cruel conmigo?

— ¿Cruel? — Le dijo este burlándose — ¿Crees que soy Cruel? Si así lo fuera le diría a mis padres toda la verdad. Pero no pienso hacerlo… por Cooper, no por ti. ¿Cooper te pago para que estuvieras aquí? Bueno pues ahora ten. — Blaine se acercó y le puso en la mano un papel. Era un cheque podía ver las marcas del banco dibujadas en él. —Aquí hay algo de dinero para que le alejes de nosotros. ¿Te fue bien no? Ahora recibirás el doble de dinero. Incluso te puse un bonus por _tus servicios. _

¡Slap!

Kurt lo cacheteo con fuerzas viéndolo con tristeza, y ahora coraje. — Escucha bien lo que me estás diciendo Blaine… ¿acaso tienes que lastimarme de esta manera?

Blaine se acariciaba su mejilla, sus ojos no dejaban de tener ese odio, ese rencor y esa tristeza. Aún a pesar de todo Kurt quería envolverlo entre sus brazos hasta que todo pasara y estuviera bien. Quería llenarlo de besos y quitar su sufrimiento.

— No te hagas el mártir. Si alguien aquí sufre soy yo. Toma el dinero y aléjate de mí aléjate de todos nosotros.

Kurt tomó el cheque y lo rompió en pedazos aventándoselo en la cara a Blaine — ¡No necesito tu dinero! Si tan solo me hubieras permitido explicarte esto se podía arreglar, — dijo mientras apuntaba a uno ya al otro. —Pero Ya es imposible… Me alejare de ti y todos ustedes puedes estar tranquilo de eso.

Kurt se enderezó y se limpió las lágrimas con una última mirada a Blaine se dio la vuelta y camino a la salida.

—Sabes, — le dijo Blaine deteniéndolo. —Como quisiera no haberte conocido.

— En estos momentos… — le dijo Kurt con la voz quebrada. Podría sentir las lágrimas que se volvían a formar. —Yo siento lo mismo.

Kurt salió de la mansión Anderson y de sus vidas para siempre. Sin dar vuelta atrás siguió su camino dejando las vivencias con todos ellos como eso. Solo vivencias y recuerdos que jamás se repetirían. Corazones que jamás se repararían.

* * *

Kurt entró rápidamente a su habitación tomó una de las maletas y comenzó a llenarla con la ropa que tenía ahí. No se preocupaba por doblarla, lo único que quería era meter todas sus cosas lo más rápido posible.

—Hijo ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Burt entró a su habitación confundido, sólo le tomo un segundo ver a Kurt para darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien… nada bien.

— Hey… ¡Hey! Ven aquí…. — Burt lo obligo a dejar de empacar y lo abrazó fuertemente. En cuanto este se vio rodeado de los brazos de su padre las lágrimas que trataba de ocultar brotaron como ríos.

—Tenías razón…— le dijo Kurt temblando de tanto llorar. —Al final si terminé sufriendo tan como lo habías dicho.

— ¿Quieres hablar de esto? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? — le preguntó molesto. —Ese enano se las va arreglar conmigo…. Si cree que puede hacerte esto y-

—Fue mi culpa papá… todo es mi culpa. — le dijo este suspirando.

— ¿Vas a regresar a los ángeles? ¿Vas a huir? Kurt-

—No puedo quedarme aquí, — le dijo Kurt antes de que su padre lo pudiera reprender. —Duele mucho para hacerlo… Estas son solo vacaciones ¿no? Es momento de regresar a la vida real.

Burt suspiró y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte. —Si eso es lo que quieres está bien… Creo que estoy de acuerdo. Si el estar aquí va a lastimarte será mejor que vayas lejos.

Kurt se separó de su padre y se limpio las lágrimas para después regresar a empacar.

—No voy a irme a Los Ángeles. —Le dijo suavemente,

— ¿A dónde te irás?

Kurt no le contesto, el chico solo bajó la cabeza y suspiro un poco. Era lo único que necesitaba para que él entendiera. —Entiendo... Creo que Carol y yo tendremos que hacer un viaje de emergencia a Los ángeles— le dijo causando una mirada de confusión en su hijo. —Bueno ¡alguien tiene que ir por tus cosas!

—No tienes que hacerlo papá…

— ¿Estás loco? Me vendrían bien unos días en la playa. — le dijo con una suave sonrisa.

—Gracias…

— ¿Cuándo te vas?

— En unas horas, hable al aeropuerto de Colombus, apenas tengo tiempo de tomar el siguiente vuelo.

Burt suspiro y se acercó a su hijo dándole un ligero abrazo.

—Sabes que donde quiera que estés aquí tienes tu casa, y a tu padre que te amara siempre. No importa la hora, puedes llamarme que siempre te contestare.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Kurt abrazó a su padre sonriendo realmente por primera vez esa noche.

—…Papá — le dio antes de que este saliera del cuarto. —Por favor no le digas a nadie donde estoy.

— Hey ni siquiera yo sé donde estarás… solo sé a dónde vas… pero tranquilo. No se lo diré a nadie.

Una vez que Burt salió de la habitación Kurt sacó su celular. Había una última llamada que tenía que hacer antes de cambiar su número.

— _¿Hola?_

— Necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

Ohhh y ahora qué pasará con nuestros chicos? Como diablos Blaine arreglará esto? No lo odien recuerden que él también está herido, ya llegara el tiempo en que se tenga que comer sus palabras y pedirle perdón de rodillas a Kurt muahahaha en fin.

He estado muy inspirada últimamente así que quizás las actualizaciones sean más rápidas. Sólo tres capítulos más!


	13. Chapter 13

Aquí esta otro capítulo más. Este capítulo está centrado en Kurt solamente así que no habrá Blaine… al menos no mucho.

Espero lo disfruten. Ya solo dos capítulos más! Qué emoción!

Mil, Mil gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews que han puesto la historia en favoritos y a los que la han seguido. Son grandiosos!

Canción del capítulo:

**B**reathe **M**e – Sia

* * *

**Capitulo 13 **

El JFKIAT estaba lleno de gente como era de esperarse de un aeropuerto de su tamaño. Miles y miles de personas llegando y otras miles yéndose de la ciudad y en medio de todo se encontraba Kurt con apenas una maleta en mano.

Decidió tomar un taxi para llegar a su destino. No tenía sentido molestar más a las personas de lo que les estaría molestando en un futuro. Había olvidado el clima húmedo de la ciudad, la mezcla de olores que invadían sus sentidos, las miles de personas caminando cada una con un destino sin tiempo para los demás…

Había olvidado lo mucho que amaba esa Ciudad.

Con un suspiro y una ligera sonrisa volteó a la ventana Kurt Hummel estaba de regreso en Nueva York y esta vez era para quedarse.

Le tomó 30 minutos llegar a su destino o al menos acercarse, ya que una vez abajo le tomó unos diez minutos el caminar hacia el complejo de departamentos indicado.

La puerta se abrió antes de que incluso la tocara. El hombre al otro lado lo veía con una enorme sonrisa, estaba bastante cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, más sin embargo sabía que era el mismo.

— ¡Es un gusto verte! — le dijo el hombre abrazándolo. —Extrañaba a mi mejor gay.

—Y yo te extrañe a ti Noah, — le dijo Kurt regresando su abrazo con una sonrisa.

El departamento se veía bastante bien arreglado y espacioso, no había duda que el orden se debía a los cuidados de Quinn y no de su amigo.

—Me sorprendió mucho tu llamada Kurt, — le dijo Noah mientras tomaban asiento en la sala. — ¿Vas a decirme quien te rompió el corazón? — le preguntó el hombre sin rodeos.

— ¿De qué hablas? — le preguntó Kurt nervioso tratando de reír un poco.

—Nadie puede engañar a Puckzilla, — le dijo Noah con una sonrisa. — Vienes aquí sin plan alguno, con solo una maleta, de repente y con los ojos hinchados y rojos. En serio que jamás te había visto tan mal. Ni siquiera cuando le dio el infarto a tu padre estabas tan acabado.

—No estoy acabado, — le dijo Kurt, mas sin embargo no sabía si estaba convenciendo a Noah o a sí mismo.

—Kurt, tu solo dime el nombre del imbécil al que tengo que golpear… tengo aún muy buenos cañones no he perdido la practica aunque lo parezca.

—No necesito de tus cañones Puck, — le dijo Kurt con firmeza. — y a decir verdad no quiero hablar de porque estoy aquí. Lo único que te pido es que por favor no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí.

—Está bien, — le dijo el hombre con un suspiro. — Ya habrá tiempo para que me cuentes tus problemas y puedes confiar cuando te digo que no le diré a nadie. El Puckusaurio es de fiar.

— ¿Sigues llamándote con nombres de Dinosaurios Noah? ¿Y aún así te preguntas por que es vergonzoso salir contigo a la calle?

Kurt volteó a ver a la mujer que habló saliendo de unas de las habitaciones. Era Quinn luciendo tan hermosa como la recordaba y con una panza claramente de mujer embarazada.

—Es un gusto verte Kurt. — le dijo la mujer sonriendo. —Tendrás que disculpar el tiradero, Noah no me aviso con tiempo que vendrías.

—Yo tampoco le di mucho tiempo, —le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa nerviosa. —En verdad no quiero molestarlos, no estaré aquí mucho tiempo. Buscaré un departamento y un trabajo de inmediato.

La rubia se acercó a él y le dio una cálida sonrisa. —No es molestia Kurt, me agrada que estés aquí… dios sabe que necesito a alguien con coeficiente intelectual mayor que el de un niño de 15 años. — dijo Quinn en tono de burla más sin embargo sus ojos estaban llenos de amor para Noah.

Kurt sonrió al verlos. Ambos se habían conocido en la universidad, un caso típico de la chica buena y el chico malo. A decir verdad no duraron más que unos meses pero esos meses fueron los suficientes como para generar un cambio en Puck.

El chico que nunca asistía a clases y que no tomaba nada en serio, se trasformó completamente. Después de Quinn Noah tomó su carrera en serio sin ninguna falta alguna. Logró graduarse e incluso convertirse en escritor ahora era un orgullo escritor de libros de ciencia ficción y aparentemente se había quedado con la chica. Estaba orgulloso de él.

—Gracias, — le dijo Kurt con una sincera sonrisa. — ¿Ya saben que va a ser? —Les preguntó apuntándole a su barriga con una sonrisa.

—Será una niña. —Le dijo Puck emocionado. —Nacerá en cuatro meses, no puedo esperar.

—Decidimos llamarla Beth, —Le dijo Quinn sonriendo.

—Es muy lindo nombre… estoy muy felices por ustedes.

—Gracias, — le dijo Quinn sonriendo. —Ahora por qué no vas a descansar un poco. Tu habitación está justo atrás de ti, ya está completamente lista. Es tarde y ya hora de que todos descansemos. En especial tú te ves peor que yo a mitad de mis achaques, y eso ya es mucho decir.

Kurt le sonrió y asintió. En verdad estaba agotado, lo único que quería hacer después de ese día tan lleno de emociones era dormir y olvidarse de sus problemas aunque fuera un momento.

Se cambió a su ropa de dormir, por primera vez en la vida no se preocupo por exfoliarse el rostro ni ninguna otra cosa, se acostó en su cama y por fin una vez que estuvo entre las cobijas se dio el permiso de derramar las lagrimas que estaba guardando.

Lloró casi toda la noche, su cuerpo temblaba y dejaba escapar pequeños hipos por tanto llorar. No quería hacerlo, quería estar bien, olvidarse de todo sobre todo olvidarse de Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Los días siguientes Kurt los pasó de un lado a otro, manteniéndose ocupado lo más que se pudiera. Hablando a su trabajo anterior y arreglar su renuncia, saliendo a varios sitios de Nueva York y dejar solicitudes y buscando un departamento. Quinn y Puck lo dejaban tranquilo, le daban su tiempo más sin embargo podía notar las miradas de lastima y preocupación siempre fijas en él.

No fue hasta su segunda semana con ellos que las cosas cambiaron.

— ¡Tengo una entrevista! —Gritó al momento de entrar al departamento.

— ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! — le dijo Quinn emocionada desde la cocina. — ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

Kurt se acercó a la cocina y dejó su mochila en una de las mesas volteándola a ver con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Isabelle Wright está interesada en que trabaje con ella en ! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Isabelle Wright!

— ¿Quién es ella? ¿Alguien importante? —Le preguntó Puck confundido.

— ¿Importante? ¡Es una de las Editoras y diseñadoras más importantes de Vogue!... este es un sueño hecho realidad.

— ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! — le dijo Quinn emocionada caminando hacia él dándole un abrazo.

— Claro que no diseñaré, si me dan el puesto estaré encargado de algunas ediciones y escritos, incluso entrevistas. Pero estaré cerca de lo último en la moda. — les dijo con una sonrisa dando unos ligeros saltos de emoción.

—Me da gusto verte tan contento, ya merecías tener esa sonrisa de nuevo en el rostro.

—Bueno Porcelana ¿Sabes que significa verdad? ¡A FESTEJAAAR! ¡Mujer Saca el Vodka!

— Puedes sacarlo tú solo, — le dijo Quinn molesta.

—Puck son las cuatro de la tarde, — le dijo Kurt un poco incómodo. —Además no me gusta beber.

— ¡No importa que sean las cuatro! ¡Necesitas festejar esto y olvidarte de todo lo demás con una buena copa de alcohol!

—No lo sé…

—Hazlo, — le dijo Quinn. —Incluso yo creo que te puede ayudar. Estarán aquí y yo no dejaré que hagan alguna estupidez.

Y fue así como horas más tarde Kurt se encontraba sentado en el sillón por fin contándoles a la pareja todos sus problemas y digamos que un poco ebrio.

— ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Me trató tan mal! ¿Cómo alguien que era tan hermoso pudo cambiar? Me miro con tano odio… — estaba ya llorando, sin importarle lo que le fueran a decir los dos. —Jamás va a perdonarme.

Quinn le sonrió tristemente y corrió a abrazarlo, Al sentir el abrazo Kurt se aferró a ella y comenzó a llorar más fuerte sobre su hombro.

—Creo que los dos tienen mucho que perdonarse, mutuamente. — le dijo Quien acariciando su cabello.

—No sé qué hacer… Lo amo pero no quiero verlo, me hirió tanto… estoy tan cansado de llorar.

Puck y Quinn se quedaron callados. No había que pudieran decirle al castaño, en esos momentos era lo que necesitaba llorar para dejar atrás todo y poco a poco sanar. Lo lograría de eso no estaban seguros.

—Voy a llamarle, — les dijo de repente, tratando de ponerse de pie para buscar su celular.

—Hey, Hey espera, — le dijo Puck. —Recuerda que cambie tu celular y no hay forma de que consigas el número.

—Pero me lo sé de memoria, — le dijo Kurt con un puchero.

— ¿Y qué vas a decirle? ¿Qué te perdone? ¿Le vas a decir que lo odias o algo así? Kurt eso no deja nada bueno. Las llamadas estando ebrias son lo peor que puedes hacer… dímelo a mí.

— Me llamo en tres ocasiones, — le dijo Quinn con una sonrisa burlona. —En todas llorando y pidiéndome que volviera con él… incluso en una me cantó 'I will always love you.' Apenas pude entenderle a la canción, estaba llorando todo el tiempo.

— ¿Le cantaste una canción de Whitney Houston llorando? —Le preguntó riendo Kurt.

— ¡Oye! Gracias a esos llantos obtuve a la chica, — le dijo Puck ofendido. —Pero te juro Hummel que si esto sale de esta habitación eres hombre muerto.

—No te preocupes Noah, tu honor masculino está a salvo conmigo, — le dijo Kurt. Aunque claro en realidad no podía asegurar algo cuando no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos.

— ¿Qué les parece si se olvidan del alcohol y vemos una película? Aún es temprano y no creo que a Kurt le convenga emborracharse completamente. — les dijo Quinn.

— ¿Podemos ver algo romántico? —le preguntó Kurt haciendo sonreír a la rubia, parecía un niño de kínder. Era bastante tierno.

— ¿Estás seguro? V le preguntó confundida

—Si… Necesito ver una historia de amor que termine en final feliz… no como la mía…— le dijo cabizbajo.

—Hey, —Le dijo Quinn tomándolo de las manos con una sonrisa. —Tu historia no ha terminado aún. —Quien sabe, puedes encontrar a tu príncipe azul en cualquier momento

—Encontré a mi príncipe azul y se esfumó… nadie tiene dos príncipes azules. —Le dijo Kurt con finalidad

— ¿Quieres escoger la película?

— ¡Ohh hay que ver Un paseo para recordar! — dijo Puck emocionado causando que los otros dos lo vieran con una ceja levantada. — ¿Qué? ¡Esta bonita!

Vieron la película ese día, y si Puck estaba llorando a mitad de esta era sólo porque se le metió una basurilla al ojo nada más.

Cuando la película llegó a su fin Kurt se retiró a su cuarto a dormir. Con suerte no sufriría resaca y su entrevista sería perfecta.

—Recuérdame en golpear al famoso Blaine cuando lo vea ¿Si?

—Puck, — le dijo Quinn con tono de regaño pero la sonrisa en el rostro decía otra cosa. Quizás si deba recordarle.

Kurt se levantó al día siguiente con suerte no sentía alguna consecuencia de él alcohol ingerido la noche anterior. Estaba nervioso si le daban el trabajo en lo único que se tendría que preocupar en adelante era en encontrar un departamento.

— ¡Por dios Noah! — gritó al momento de entrar en la cocina.

El susodicho volteó a verlo desde el refrigerador. No solo estaba tomando jugo del cartón sino que este se encontraba completamente desnudo.

— ¿Qué? — le dijo confundido.

— ¿Por qué diablos estás desnudo en la cocina? — le dijo Kurt casi gritando. —No me digas que a ti también se te olvida que no traes ropa interior.

—No… se perfectamente que no traigo ropa interior. — le dijo el sonriendo.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que está bien que andes desnudo por la casa? En serio Puck

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Puck Jr. Quiere un poco de aire! ¿Sabes lo maravilloso que es trabajar desnudo? Te digo, deberías intentarlo. Cuando lo hago fluyen las ideas y ¡Boom! Ya tengo la siguiente trama para un libro.

—Bueno a diferencia de ti si llego a conseguir trabajo no lo haré en casa y no creo que a la gente le guste que llegue desnudo al trabajo… y si fuera tú me pondría pantalones o te juro que le daré a Puck Jr. Una patada.

—Hey tranquilo, — le dijo Puck cubriéndose sus genitales y viéndolo con miedo. —Puck Jr. No te ha hecho nada malo. ¿No querrás que la pequeña Bath sea unigénita o sí?

Kurt no le dijo nada y solo tomó un paquete de barra energética de la alacena. —Me voy, no puedo llegar tarde a mi entrevista.

—Que te vaya bien, — le dijo con los brazos abiertos.

— ¿En verdad esperas que te abrace cuando estas desnudo?

Kurt rodó sus ojos y se dio la vuelta para irse sin escuchar las quejas del escritor.

* * *

Las oficinas de eran tal y como las imaginaba, elegantes y llenas de color tal como la gente que se encontraba ahí; todos vistiendo al último grito de la moda hombres y mujeres elegantes saliendo y entrando del edificio. Por primera vez Kurt no se sentía fuera de lugar.

Al momento de su entrevista le llegó un ligero ataque de nervios, por un momento creía que estaría en su propia versión del diablo viste a la moda pero al momento de ver a Isabelle y hablar con ella supo que la mujer era extraordinaria.

Ambos quedaron tan fascinados el uno con el otro que al final de la entrevista ya tenía asegurado el puesto.

Salió de las oficinas con una enorme sonrisa, si quisiera podía gritar y saltar y nadie le prestaría la mínima atención. En ese momento en realidad sentía que podía salir adelante y que todos sus problemas quedarían atrás.

Tomó su celular y le llamó a su padre de inmediato. Si alguien tenía que saberlo era él antes que nadie.

— _¿Hola?_

— Adivina quien ya tiene trabajo, — le dijo Kurt riendo. — ¡Y nada menos que en !

— _¿En serio? ¡Eso es maravilloso! —_ le dijo Burt claramente complacido.

— No sabes ni que es ¿verdad?

—_No tengo ni la menor idea._ — le dijo Burt. _—Pero si te hace feliz a mí me hace feliz. ¿Te hace feliz verdad?_

—… Mucho, — le dijo Kurt con sinceridad.

— _¿Todo va bien por allá? —_Le preguntó Burt con un tono de preocupación. _— ¿Te trata bien la ciudad? _

—Si... no me puedo quejar, — le dijo suavemente. —No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, ambos esperaban a que el otro dijera algo pero ninguno lo hacía.

—_Puedes preguntar sabes, —_ le dijo Burt. _—Cooper no ha dejado de llamar… ni Santana tampoco… Están bastante molestos._

— ¿Ya se dieron cuenta que deje el departamento? —Le preguntó con curiosidad.

—_Casi de inmediato. Cooper vino a buscarte y le dije que te irías. Ya tengo la mayoría de tus cosas aquí en la casa. Cuando quieras puedo mandártelas. _

—Gracias papá… ¿No les has dicho dónde estoy verdad?

—_Claro que no… y no lo haré hasta que tú me lo digas_, — le dijo Burt con sinceridad. —_Pero debo decirte que ni Santana ni Cooper se merecían que te fueras sin decirles nada. Están bastante sentidos contigo. _

—Me lo imagino. — le dijo él con un suspiro. —Ya hablaré con ellos en un tiempo. Lo único que quiero por ahora es alejarme de todo lo que pasó.

—_Te entiendo hijo. _

— Entonces los padres de Cooper ya saben la verdad no es así… han de odiarme

—_Cooper me dijo que les explicó todo… no sé cómo está la situación con ellos pero no creo que te odien… creo que están esperando una explicación por parte tuya… se la merecen sabes._

—Lo sé, — le dijo Kurt con tristeza. —Y pienso dársela pero no ahora… necesito tiempo…. ¿Crees que soy un cobarde por alejarme de los problemas?

—_No hijo, te estás cuidando a ti mismo, estás sufriendo… al final de cuentas creo que fuiste tú el más dañado con todo esto. Para mí eres la persona más valiente del mundo. _

—Gracias papá, — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa en los labios. —Te amo.

—_Y yo a ti hijo, y yo a ti. _

Kurt terminó la llamada con una sensación agridulce. Su padre jamás mencionó a Blaine, al parecer él ni siquiera había preguntado por él; sabía que su padre no le mentiría nunca ni mucho menos no le diría algo como esto… pero era verdad, el abogado no se interesaba por saber donde estaba.

'_¿Tanto me odias?'_ Pensó con resentimiento mientras continuaba con su camino y seguía por las calles perdiéndose en la multitud.

Puck y Quinn estaban más que contentos cuando llegó a casa con la noticia, esa noche le ofrecieron de nuevo su cuarto de una forma permanente. En verdad no quería arruinar la privacidad de la pareja pero los dos lograron convencerlo al menos hasta que la pequeña naciera.

Por varias semanas su vida se volvió tranquila y cómoda, pasaba el día trabajando y llegando a casa a un ambiente tranquilo y contento algunos días sin pensar en ningún momento en Blaine en otros sin embargo el abogado no dejaba de estar en su mente.

Sabía que tenía que pasar mucho tiempo para que dejara de pensar completamente en Blaine o quizás jamás lo haría. Era increíble como en tan poco tiempo llegó a enamorarse de él.

—Son almas gemelas, — le había dicho Quinn una noche en la que ambos se desvelaron contándose cosas acerca de todo en realidad. —Hay personas que con tan solo un segundo dejan una marca enorme en tu vida… no siempre es de forma romántica pasa de cualquier manera. Sólo sabes que estarás conectado con esa persona por mucho tiempo o quizás para el resto de tu vida. No puedes explicártelo… sólo pasa.

—Eres muy sabía, — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

—Quizás sea por eso que soy tan buena maestra, — le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—En verdad me sorprende como tú y Puck pueden funcionar.

—Nos entendemos los dos bastante bien… él es mi alma gemela. Me conoce mejor que nadie y yo lo conozco a él, aún aunque parezca que es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo tiene sus momentos de grandeza. Sobre todo tiene un gran corazón. ¿Sabes que ha estado platicando con Finn últimamente?… Acerca de ti.

— ¿Con Finn? ¡Le dijo donde estoy!

—No, puedes estar tranquilo. —le dijo la chica tratando de calmarlo. —Al parecer Finn sabe que estas en nueva York, creo que todo el mundo lo sabe. El problema es en que parte de nueva york. La cuidad es bastante grande y bastante poblada como para que te encuentren tan fácilmente. Es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

— ¿Por qué le platico Finn de mí a Puck? — le preguntó Kurt con curiosidad.

—Está preocupado por ti… le dijo a Puck que si te ve que se asegurará que estés bien. Ni siquiera le pidió que le dijera si es que te ve. Solo le pidió que se asegurara que estuvieras bien.

—Así es el gigantón—Le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa llena de amor hacia su hermano. —Puede ser un tonto pero tiene un corazón de oro. Creo que por eso esos dos son tan buenos amigos.

—Sí… Puck no le dijo nada e ti.

— ¿Por qué? Finn es su mejor amigo, debería tenerle más lealtad a él.

—Tú también eres su mejor amigo, — le dijo Quinn tomando su mano. —Y tú le pediste ayuda, no va a defraudarte.

—Gracias, —Le dijo Kurt abrazándola. —A los dos. No sé qué sería de mí si no estuvieran ustedes aquí.

—No tienes que agradecernos nada Kurt.

* * *

En el trabajo Isabelle se había convertido de igual forma en una gran amiga para él. Lo asesoraba en alguna de sus dudas e incluso la mujer le pedía ayuda ya sea para diseños o para algunas otras cosas. Era una mujer en la que realmente podría confiar.

Aunque no sólo se llevaba bien con ella, también estaba Marley su dulce secretaria que siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa aún a pesar de que la secretaría de Isabelle Kitty le tratara de hacer la vida increíble. En serio que jamás había conocido a alguien más malvado que Santana en su vida más sin embargo hacía un trabajo excelente. De eso no había duda.

Entre sus nuevas amistades estaba también Wade Adams o mejor Dicho Unique una practicante la cual veneraba a Kurt y no paraba de decírselo –Y claro no Kurt no iba a impedir que lo siguiera haciendo.-

Y además de ellos se encontraba Chase Madison otro integrante de el cual no dejaba de poner en claro su interés hacia Kurt.

— ¿Qué es esto? — le preguntó Kurt un día en su oficina mientras veía que Chase colocaba sobre su escritorio una taza con algo caliente.

—Un té frutal. — le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. —Has estado trabajando toda la mañana, creo que necesitas relajarte un poco. Te hará bien.

—No soy mucho de tomar tés. — le dijo con una sonrisa pero aún así tomando la taza de todos modos. —Huele delicioso.

—Te gustara ya lo verás.

—Si sabe bastante rico, — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. —Gracias, creo que tienes razón, ya necesitaba aunque sea unos minutos de descanso. La nueva campaña me está matando.

—Todo saldrá bien, — le dijo Chase con una sonrisa. —llevas aquí un mes y jamás he visto que dejes un proyecto a medias. Al contrario cada uno es mejor que el anterior.

—Hago lo que puedo, — le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa tímida.

—Kurt… ¿Me preguntaba si harás algo esta noche? — le preguntó él viéndolo esperanzado.

Kurt trató de sonreír pero no podía, no quería hacer sentir mal al chico… por tercera vez.

—Chase… No puedo salir contigo, — le dijo tranquilamente. —En estos momentos no necesito una relación.

—Pero podemos salir como amigos… no tiene que ser una cita romántica.

—Ahora no… ¿Quizás luego?

—Lo mismo me dijiste la vez pasada, — le dijo Chase suspirando.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Marley entró por suerte interrumpiendo.

—No saliste a comer así que te compre algo en el restaurante de comida china a unas cuadras, — le dijo la chica con su sonrisa contagiosa de siempre. —Hola Chase… Por cierto Chase Anna llamó, quiere que le lleves los balances del mes anterior.

El hombre hizo una mueca y se levantó sin ganas. Los otros dos lo entendían si alguien era de temer ahí esa era Anna.

—Hablamos luego Kurt. — le dijo Antes de salir.

— ¿Te invitó a salir de nuevo? — Le preguntó Marley frunciendo la nariz.

—Sí, — le dijo Kurt enfadado con la situación. —En serio cuantas veces piensa hacerlo… ya sabe que le diré que no siempre.

—Bueno no puedes culparlo, eres el chico mas apuesto que hay en las oficinas y además eres bastante simpático. — le dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

—No creo que sea para tanto. — le dijo Kurt sonrojado.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Acaso no has visto como te ven algunos de los modelos que llegan aquí? ¡Casi babean frente a ti!

—Marley no seas exagerada. — le dijo Kurt mientras comenzaba a abrir su comida. En verdad que tenía hambre, de estar tan ocupado se había olvidado de desayunar y comer.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y esta vez Unique era la que estaba entrando con una sonrisa al ver que Marley estaba también ahí, al parecer era una reunión y eso sólo indicaba ¡chismes!

— ¿De qué están hablando el día de hoy? — preguntó ella sentándose en la otra silla ansiosa de escuchar la novedad del día.

—al parecer Kurt no sabe que los modelos babean por él. — le dijo Marley simplemente.

Los ojos de Unique se abrieron como platos y volteo a ver a Kurt incrédulo. Kurt mientras tanto le regresó la mirada confundido, con los palillos en el aire a medio comer.

— ¿Qué?

—Chico tienes problemas, — le dijo Unique levantando su mano apuntándole y moviendo su cabeza como toda una diva. —Debes de estar ciego para no ver como se te quedan viendo. Creo que necesitas un curso de autoestima.

—Mi autoestima está bien, — le dijo Kurt enfadado una vez que se pasó su comida. —Es sólo que lo último que necesito en estos momentos es pensar en hombres y que ellos piensen en mí también. Estoy aquí para trabajar y eso es lo que pienso hacer. — les dijo con seriedad.

—No tiene nada de malo un poco de diversión, — le dijo Marley. —Eres un gay atractivo, joven y soltero. Tienes que sacar provecho de eso.

— ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea mi vida personal? — les preguntó Kurt enfadado.

—Está bien está bien… ya que tú no quieres hablar del tema, — les dijo Marley sonriendo. — ¡Adivinen quien me invitó a salir!

— ¡¿Quién?! —Le preguntaron los dos emocionados.

— ¡Jake!... el chico de finanzas que trabaja en el piso de abajo. — les dijo al ver sus caras llenas de confusión.

— ¡Felicidades! — le dijeron ambos.

Estaban a mitad de los festejos cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo esta vez o fue otra más que Kitty quien entró con su mirada fría característica.

—Liga de la tontes tenemos problemas, — les dijo haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Kurt confundido.

—Unos hombres se metieron al edificio, los de seguridad no los pudieron detener. Al parecer son unos locos que vienen hacia acá.

Todos salieron de la oficina al lobby, no eran los únicos, la mayoría de las personas estaban afuera confundidos e incluso temerosos.

Por unos momentos no se escuchó absolutamente nada todos estaban regresando a sus puestos, los de seguridad parecían haber controlado la situación.

—Al parecer pueden regresar a parlotear cacatúas, — les dijo Kitty antes de irse a su escritorio.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para entrar a su oficina pero antes de dar un paso el sonido de música lo detuvo

_You think I'm pretty  
without any makeup on  
you think I'm funny  
When I tell the  
Punch line wrong…_

* * *

¿Qué pasará? Espero les haya gustado, en verdad no puedo creer que ya vayamos aquí! qué emoción!

En el siguiente capítulo veremos que ha pasado con Blaine en este tiempo y como es que llegamos hasta aquí.

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!

Bonito día!


	14. Chapter 14

Penúltimo capítulo de esta historia!

La mayoría de este capítulo lo escribí en mi celular así que quizás haya un poco mas de errores que lo normal así que les pido perdón desde ahora. Ya después me tomaré el tiempo de revisarlo.

Este capítulo esta largo pero me encantó gracias a todos por sus reviews aquí se aclararan muchas dudas para ustedes y para los personajes.

Espero les guste

Canción del capitulo

**I**'ll **S**ee **I**t **T**hrough - Texas

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Blaine lo vio marcharse con el corazón vacio. Una vez más había sido engañado, habían jugado con él y esta vez le habían herido él alma.

—Todo estará bien, — escuchó decir a Sebastian como en un sueño, su mente estaba vacía no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea Kurt, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su engaño.

'_¿Por qué he de preocuparme por él? ¡El me engaño a mí!... se lo merecía' _ Pensó con amargura. Más sin embargo sin importar cuánto coraje estuviera cargando sabía que una parte de él se preocupaba por Kurt; se lamentaba las lágrimas que le causaron y sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Sintió unos brazos que le rodearon la cintura por su espalda, regresó a la realidad con el olor fresco de la loción de Sebastian, se sentía perdido.

— Ya verás que todo estará bien, — le dijo Sebastian al oído. — Ahora que te deshiciste de él nada podrá lastimarte…. Déjame hacerte sentir bien ¿Si? Haré que olvides todo…

Sintió un besó en su mejilla que lo hizo reaccionar. Sabía lo que Sebastian quería en ese momento, ¿No había problema o sí? Al fin de cuentas el estaba soltero y definitivamente no le debía nada a Kurt… más sin embargo no podía hacerlo, recordaba aquella platica donde le dijo que no correría a los brazos de Sebastian a la primer señal de alerta no podía traicionar a Kurt, él confiaba en él.

'_Huy sí, Claro'_ Pensó con sarcasmo _'Mira a donde me llevó esa confianza.' _

Se separó de Sebastian rápidamente, el castaño lo vio con recelo y molestia, no le gustaban que las cosas no salieran como las planeaba.

—Vamos a tu recámara Blaine, — le dijo Sebastian sonriendo y tratando de acercársele.

Blaine se hizo para atrás y lo miró con enojo. —No iremos a ningún lado Sebastian… ahora quiero estar solo… lo mejor es que te vayas.

Sebastian lo miro con la ceja levantada claramente no estaba complacido con la respuesta de Blaine más sin embargo asintió.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme si me necesitas, — le dijo con una última sonrisa seductora.

Estaba solo, completamente solo en esa casa tan enorme, estaba furioso dolido y no había nada que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Caminó hacia el mini bar y sacó una botella de brandy. Si no podía hacer nada al respecto al menos podía olvidarse de todo.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando tomó el teléfono. Solo sabía que tenía que llamar y llamar.

— ¿Hola? — se escuchó una voz molesta y llena de sueño.

—Heeeeyyy Weszs

— ¿Blaine?... ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado y claramente ya más despierto.

— ¡No me da línea! ¡No puedo hablar! — su voz estaba desesperada, claramente estaba llorando.

—Blaine estás ebrio ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás en tu casa?

— ¡No puedo hablarle! — le dijo ya gritando.

—Espérame ahí… enseguida voy.

Blaine aventó su celular sin dirección alguna, la casa estaba hecha un asco, licor tirado sobre la alfombra, jarrones rotos, se había quitado su ropa en algún momento de la noche y ahora esta estaba tirada en todas las direcciones, lo único que mantenía eran sus bóxers.

Wes llegó en menos de quince minutos, el asiático tuvo que haber excedido el límite de velocidad para llegar tan pronto pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no cuando su amigo se encontraba tirado en el suelo llorando y abrazando una botella de alcohol.

—Blaine, levántate anda… vamos a que tomes un poco de agua ¿sí? Deja eso.

— ¡No! — le dijo Blaine con berrinche. —No quiero nada… ¡Lo quiero a él!

Wes suspiró y se sentó al lado de Blaine, Sabía que otra vez esta borrachera por culpa de Kurt Hummel.

Blaine le había contado todo hace unas semanas. Era su mejor amigo no había forma de que lo pudiera ocultar; sabía de más que el secreto estaba a salvo con Wes. Más sin embargo el asiático tenía sus dudas. Una y otra vez le dijo a Blaine que se anduviera con cuidado en los juegos del amor como estos era tan fácil salir herido… y así lo fue, tal como parecía.

— ¿Qué pasó Blaine? ¡Estás hecho un desastre!

— Me engañó Wes, Hacia todo esto por dinero ¡Y tiene a alguien más! ¡Todo este tiempo que estábamos juntos me veía la cara! — le dijo llorando inconsolablemente. — ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Le di todo!... para él era un juego.

Blaine intentó tomar los restos de la botella pero Wes se la quitó generando gritos de protesta del otro. —Tranquilo, ya no bebas. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Explícame ¿sí?

Batallando Wes lo puso de pie, tambaleándose logró llevarlo hasta el sillón donde este se dejó caer.

—Seb-Seb-Bastian vino en la tarde, — le dijo torpemente Blaine. —No sé cómo se enteró que salíamos juntos, me dijo que me amaba…

—Blaine no puedes creer en nada que te diga Sebastian— le dijo Wes acomodando a Blaine en el sillón y tratando en realidad de no vomitar, el olor a alcohol y a quien sabe que otras cosas era bastante fuerte. — ¿El te dijo que Kurt te estaba engañando?

— ¡No!... Cuando hablábamos alguien tocó el timbre y dejó un sobre en la puerta… ¿sabes que eran?... ¡Eran Fotos! ¡Fotos de Kurt besándose con un estúpido rubio que ni siquiera apuesto es! Además venía una nota donde decía que todo lo hacía por dinero… ¡Que se vendía!... me engañó todo este tiempo.

Wes no sabía que decir, su amigo se había puesto a llorar de nuevo, no había nada que lo pudiera consolar. — ¿Qué hiciste? —Le preguntó Wes con temor.

—Le dije que viniera… le enseñé las fotos y ¡Negó todo! ¡Tuvo el descaro de hacerse la victima! Tuvo el descaró de engañarme otra vez ¡en mi cara!

— ¿Estás seguro que te engañó en realidad? — le preguntó Wes. — ¿Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo él?

— ¡Nada! ¡Que era mentira! Mencionó algo de que fue a la fuerza… ¡Qué sé yo! — le dijo Blaine molesto mientras se acomodaba buscando algo.

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera lo dejaste hablar… defenderse. Siempre haces lo mismo cuando estas molesto… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Busco mi celular… ¡Tengo que hablarle… escucharlo!... no me da línea Wes.

— ¿Para qué quieres hablar con él Blaine? ¿Para qué lo lastimes de nuevo o te lastimes a ti mismo? No vamos a descansar ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con él? — le preguntó Blaine llorando. —Aún a pesar de que me engañe lo amo… ¡Lo amo!

Una vez más Wes se lo llevó batallando hasta su habitación el abogado no paraba de llorar y de lamentarse por todo lo ocurrido, no dejaba de mencionar a Kurt odiándolo y amándolo a la vez.

—Es porque soy chaparro, — le dijo Blaine cuando Wes lo estaba acostando.

— ¿Disculpa?

—De seguro esta con ese rubio apestoso porque es más alto que él… No tiene que agacharse para besarlo y quizás sus brazos lo rodeen mejor que los míos.

—No pienses en eso Blaine.

—Lo odio tanto… Nunca me calló bien cuando venía a la casa con Cooper pero ahora que me quitó a Kurt ¡Lo odio! Solo porque es alto cree que puede hacer lo que le plazca. Odio mi vida… a nadie le gustan los enanos…. ¿tú me quieres verdad Wes?

—Claro que sí Blaine, — le dijo con paciencia.

—A pesar de mi estatura ¿verdad?

—Si… a pesar de todo serás siempre mi amigo incondicional.

Blaine se quedó dormido sorprendentemente rápido, Wes al verlo dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. En verdad ya no estaba para ser la niñera de sus amigos borrachos, creía que eso se había terminado en Dalton pero al parecer su amigo no lo deja de sorprender.

Con un suspiro más Wes se dejó caer en uno de los sillones cerca a la cama. Mañana la resaca sería terrible, tenía que estar ahí para cuidar de su amigo y sobre todo para recordarle por qué no debía de beber.

* * *

La sonrisa que llevaba Cooper desapareció al momento de que cruzara la puerta de su casa. Eran casi ya las dos de la tarde y jamás había visto su casa así de sucia… y eso que había hecho muchísimas fiestas.

La respuesta a sus preguntas la encontró en la cocina casi acostado sobre la mesa, acompañado de Wes su amigo de la preparatoria.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? ¡Acaso tuviste una fiesta! ¡Ya te dije que no debes hacer fiestas sin invitarme! —Le dijo Cooper molesto.

Blaine dejó escapar un quejido mas sin embargo se acomodó y le lanzó a Cooper una mirada tan fría que hizo al ojiazul estremecerse.

— ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó con preocupación… tenía miedo acercarse en esos momentos

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya…— dijo Wes incómodo. —Toma agua ¿sí? Y en la tarde te tomas otras pastillas. — le dijo ahora a Blaine quien no dejaba de ver a Cooper. —Nos vemos.

—Que te vaya bien Wes— le dijo Cooper. — ¿ahora si me vas a decir que te pasa? — le preguntó a Blaine una vez que el asiático salió de su casa.

— ¿Te divertiste con Kurt mientras me vieron la cara? — le preguntó Blaine con malicia su dolor de cabeza ignorado.

— ¿Disculpa? — le preguntó Cooper confundido. — ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? …¿Qué hiciste Blaine?

— ¡¿Que hice yo?! ¿Qué te hace creer que YO tuve la culpa? — le dijo molesto mientras se ponía de pie. —Fue Kurt el que me vio la cara saliendo con tu amiguito. ¡Y tú de seguro estabas al tanto de todo! ¡¿Acaso me odias tanto como para hacerme algo así?!

—Blaine ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Tranquilízate!

Blaine se acercó a Cooper molesto, estaba temblando del coraje asustando a su hermano.

— ¡Jamás te lo voy a perdonar! — le dijo Blaine antes de empujarlo con fuerza.

Cooper estaba tan sorprendido que casi pierde el equilibrio su hermano jamás le había puesto una mano encima.

— ¡Los odio! — Blaine le dio un puñetazo directo en la quijada haciéndolo de nuevo tambalear. —Tú y Kurt no valen nada… No hubieras regresado a casa. ¡Lárgate tú también!

— ¡De qué demonios hablas! —Le gritó Cooper tratando de esquivar los golpes que le trataba de dar su hermano.

— ¡Ya se toda la verdad! ¡Se que Kurt está aquí solo por dinero! ¡Que me gaña con tu amiguito Adam!

—Blaine ¡Kurt no te engaña con nadie! ¡Tranquilízate y déjame hablar!

Blaine no escuchaba razones, Lanzaba golpeas a diestra y siniestra sin importarle la zona, Cooper lograba esquivar algunos más sin embargo no había mucho que pudiera ser contra alguien entrenado en el box como Blaine.

— ¡Me engañó! ¡Ambos lo hicieron! ¡Son basura! ¡No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de un patán!

Blaine se calló al sentir el puño de Cooper en su ojo. El dolor lo detuvo sorprendido.

—No te permitiré que hables así de Kurt, — le dijo Cooper con seriedad. —Si lo que quieres es pelea, eso te daré.

Los dos hermanos gruñeron de coraje casi como perros, se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro dando puñetazos e incluso patadas a donde pudieran, chocaron con varios muebles tirándolos y tirando las cosas que tenían sobre y dentro de ellas. Era una pelea brutal.

— ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!

Los dos ignoraron el grito asustado de su madre quien al momento de entrar dejó caer sus cosas al suelo sorprendida. ¡Su casa era un desastre y sus hijos se estaban peleando como unos barbaros!

— ¡SEPÁRENSE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

Los dos se detuvieron inmediatamente ante la voz de Robert Anderson quien imponente los veía desde la entrada igual o más molesto que su esposa.

Blaine y Cooper respiraban agitadamente y se veían fríamente el uno al otro. No había duda que si sus padres no hubieran llegado a interrumpir la pelea hubiera seguido por horas.

De la esquina del labio de Cooper bajaba un hilo de sangre, su cachete estaba hinchado y se encorvaba claramente por el dolor abdominal causado por los golpes.

Blaine apenas podía abrir uno de sus ojos, la ceja tenía algo de sangre y quizás tenía una que otra marca de mordida… si Cooper peleaba sucio…

— ¡Los quiero ver sentados en el comedor AHORA! — les dijo Robert causando que sus dos hijos casi corran hacia el mencionado lugar.

—Están en grandes problemas los dos, — les dijo Elena cuando todos estaban sentados en la mesa. — ¡Creí que habían dejado sus peleas hace años! ¡Ya no son unos niños!

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Cooper? — le dijo Blaine molesto. — ¡Todo esto es su culpa!

— ¡Ya cállate Blaine! — le gritó Cooper.

— ¡Anda por qué no les explicas todo! ¡Diles como los has engañado todo este tiempo!

Cooper se iba a poner de pie para darle otro puñetazo pero Robert lo tomó fuerte mente del brazo y lo sentó a la fuerza.

— ¡Cállense los dos! ¡No se mueven de esta silla hasta que se aclare todo!

— ¿Cooper que tienes que decirnos? — le preguntó Elena con curiosidad.

Cooper suspiró y vio sus padres con tristeza. —Les he mentido todo este tiempo… Yo… no me voy a casar.

— ¿Qué? — le preguntaron ambos de sus padres confundidos.

—Mamá… estabas tan molesta conmigo hace unos meses, hablando de cómo no era responsable y de cómo era una decepción que la mentira salió de mi boca sin que la pensara, — le dijo Cooper desesperado. —Cuando quería arreglar las cosas ya era muy tarde y como una bola de nieve esta siguió creciendo y creciendo.

— ¿Cómo pudieron Kurt y tú mentirnos todo este tiempo? — le preguntó Robert decepcionado y triste. — ¿Qué ganabas con todo esto?

— ¡No quería hacerlo papá! Yo le pedí a Kurt que me ayudara… el verdad no quería hacerlo pero logre convencerlo.

—Pagándole. — le dijo Blaine fríamente.

—Guarda silencio Blaine, — le dijo Elena haciéndole una seña a Cooper para que continuara.

—Si le ofrecí dinero pero no es como ustedes creen. Yo le dije a Kurt que si no hacia esto me desheredarían y quedaría prácticamente en la ruina, le pedía ayuda como amigo… y él aceptó ayudarme por eso… porque es mi amigo incondicional.

— ¿Y eso del dinero que dice Blaine? — le preguntó Robert con curiosidad.

—Antes de todo el problema él me había pedido diez mil dólares prestados. Quería participar en fashion week en septiembre y necesitaba dinero. Se los preste… cuando le dije que necesitaba su ayuda YO le dije que ya no me tenía que pagar nada. Que con eso su deuda estaría vencida nada más. — le dijo ahora viendo a Blaine intensamente. —Kurt no fue el de la idea, Yo lo metí en todo este problema.

— ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te desheredaríamos solo por eso? — le dijo Elena con lágrimas en los ojos. Cooper casi lloraba en ese momento, Odiaba ver llorar a su madre. —Eres mi hijo, Cooper jamás te abandonaría de ese modo… de la misma forma en la que no te eduque para que mintieras de esta manera… estoy decepcionada de ti y de Kurt también… quizás la intención de ambos era buena pero esta no es la forma de hacer las cosas.

Robert no dijo nada, suspiró y volteó a ver a Blaine quien parecía encogerse en su asiento. — ¿Tu lo sabías?

—No desde el principio…— le dijo Blaine en voz baja. —… Me enamore de él, — les dijo con un suspiro.

—Y el se enamoró de ti también idiota. —Le dijo Cooper enojado.

—Deja que hable tu hermano.

— ¡Me enamore!... el me dijo la verdad después que te dio el infarto papá al parecer el "sentía algo por mí"… claramente no era verdad.

— ¿El te dijo la verdad? — le preguntó Robert.

—Sí, al menos algo… nunca menciono el dinero-

— ¡Porque nunca fue importante! — Lo interrumpió Cooper — ¡Nunca lo fue!

—Eso ahora lo sé…— le dijo su hermano.

— ¿Y no pensaste en decirnos la verdad? — le preguntó Elena a Blaine.

—No lo hice por Cooper… Si les decía algo entonces ahora sí Cooper se metería en problemas y no podía traicionarlo de esa manera.

—Lo entiendo— le dijo Robert. —Me agrada saber que apoyas a tu hermano de esa manera más sin embargo no creí que mi propia familia fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Incluso Kurt que lo consideraba un gran chico.

— ¡Aún lo es papá! E me llegó a pedir varias veces que hablara con ustedes y dijera todo pero nunca lo hice… — les dijo Cooper con tristeza.

— ¿Y él? ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

—Decía que no era su lugar, — les dijo Blaine. — ¿Cómo esperaban que llegara él a decirles que su hijo era un mentiroso? No estaba en lo correcto.

Robert suspiro y se llevó las manos a la cara de una manera cansada. —Supongo que es en parte nuestra culpa por no poner más atención… este tiempo que dijiste que estabas con él ¿Dónde estabas?

—… Saliendo…por ahí…

Robert dio un suspiro incluso uno más grande, su hijo jamás cambiaría. —Hablare luego yo con Kurt… creo que hay muchas cosas aún por decir y él es el único que no está para darnos su versión…. ¿Por qué fue que estaban peleando? — les pregunto confundido.

—Eso díganselo a él, — les dijo Cooper molesto. —llegué y el comenzó a atacarme…

— ¿Blaine? ¿Qué pasa hijo? Tu o eres así de violento, — le dijo su madre tomándolo una de sus manos.

—Recibí una carta ayer decía que Kurt estaba haciendo esto por dinero y había unas fotografías… ¡Kurt me engañó!

—Eso es basura Blaine, — le dijo Cooper. —Kurt no te engaña con nadie ¡Jamás lo haría!

— ¡Entonces Porque se está besando con tu amigo Adam!

— ¡Cálmense los dos! — les dijo Elena.

— ¡Yo no le importe! ¡Una vez que me tuvo se fue a revolcar con el siguiente! Así de fácil. Ha de ser como hace las coas ¿no?

— ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! — Le gritó Cooper poniéndose de pie. —Kurt no es de los que están con uno y con otro. Él es virgen O al menos lo era hasta que se acostó contigo ¿Y cómo le pagas? ¡¿Diciendo que es fácil y te engaña?! Si Kurt tuvo relaciones contigo ¡es porque te ama!

Blaine estaba boquiabierto jamás en la vida se imaginó que Kurt pudiera ser virgen ¿Cómo alguien tan maravilloso como él podría serlo? ¿Acaso podría creerle a su hermano después de tantas mentiras?

— Hay fotografías— le dijo Blaine. —Está besándose con Adam.

— ¿Con Adam? — le dijo Incrédulo Cooper. —Kurt Odia a Adam ¿De qué demonios hablas?

— ¡Pues al parecer no lo odia tanto si lo anda besando así como así! — le dijo molesto Blaine.

Cooper lo vio molesto y tomó su celular poniéndolo en altavoz rápidamente.

— ¡Heey Cooper! ¿Cómo estás? — se escuchó la voz del inglés resonando.

— ¡Besaste a Kurt! — le dijo Cooper enojado mientras veía fijamente a Blaine. — ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerlo?

— ¿Qué?... ¿El te lo dijo?...Fue sólo un beso Cooper. Tú sabes que tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que lo conocí. Amigo no te enojes yo so-

— ¡Eres una basura! — le dijo antes de colgar el teléfono y ver a Blaine quien negaba con la cabeza desesperado.

— Soy un idiota, — le dijo Blaine casi llorando. — ¡Un estúpido!

— Hijo cálmate, — le dijo Elena.

—No lo entiendes mamá ¡Arruine todo! Lo traté tan mal, le dije que lo odiaba ¡Lo humille! Jamás podrá perdonarme… ¡Dios!... le pague para que se fuera…

— ¿¡Que hiciste que!?

—E-Es-Estaba enojado, creía lo peor de él… ¡Le dije que se fuera y que se alejara de nosotros!

Blaine no dejaba de llorar, Cooper lo veía furioso sacando una vez más su celular.

—Tienes suerte de que estén aquí nuestros papás porque si no te partiría la cara. — le dijo antes de que la persona en la otra línea le contestara.

— ¿Santana?... ¿Donde Estas?... ¡No estoy para juegos!... Necesito que vayas con Kurt… te lo explicare luego ve a su casa.

Cooper colgó el teléfono y volteó a ver a Blaine quien estaba acabado. —en estos momentos Blaine Espero que Kurt no te perdone. — le dijo fríamente haciendo que más lágrimas brotaran por los ojos del abogado.

Sus padres se fueron unas horas después a su habitación. Querían pensar las cosas y dejarles algo de privacidad a sus hijos en esos momentos.

Pasaron las horas y ni Cooper ni Blaine se movieron, ambos esperaban la llamada telefónica de la latina o incluso la de Kurt.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron fuertemente asustándolos, por un momento se quedaron confundidos hasta que escucharon el sonido de tacones acercarse a toda prisa. La puerta del comedor se abrió de la misma forma y los dos voltearon a ver a Santana quien al ver a Blaine dejó ir un grito y corrió hacia él.

Cooper la alcanzó y la tomó de la cintura deteniéndola, Santana gritaba furiosa tratando de acercarse a Blaine, Cooper apenas podía detenerla.

— ¡Voy a matarte enano de mierda! —Le grito inmediatamente. — ¡Te voy a Sacar los ojos y haré que te los comas! ¿Sabes qué pasa cuando estoy enojada? ¡COSAS MALAS!

— ¡Santana cálmate! — le dijo Cooper tratando de calmarla.

Santana intentó lastimar a Blaine por unos segundos más luego esta se detuvo y volteó a ver a Cooper, fue ahí cuando el actor pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¡Kurt se fue! — le dijo la chica. —Él ya no está ¡Se fue! Y el imbécil de tu hermano tiene la culpa.

— ¿Regresó a los ángeles? — le preguntó Cooper confundido.

—No… Burt me pidió que le ayudara a mandarle todas sus cosas por paquetería él ya no estaría ahí.

— ¿A dónde se fue? ¡¿Te lo dijo?!

—No y no piensa hacerlo. —Santana volteó a ver a Blaine quien veía todo sin dejar de llorar, cada vez mas perdido. —Por tu culpa perdí a mi mejor amigo. ¡Jamás te lo voy a perdonar!

La latina se fue rápidamente, Cooper se quedó ahí por unos segundos más pero después suspiró y salió también lo más probable era que se haya ido a tratar de sacarle información a Burt.

Blaine mientras tanto se quedó ahí en el comedor llorando y lamentándose todas sus acciones. Estaba sólo y todo era su culpa.

* * *

Los días se iban fusionando uno en otro, parecía muerto por dentro, nada le interesaba nada quería hacer. No salía de su habitación ni para comer, no quería ver a nadie los únicos que entraban a su habitación era su madre para tratar de hacerlo comer algo y Wes quien lo trataba de alegrar y hacer que saliera y tratara de olvidar en otras cosas.

—Hijo en verdad tienes que hacer algo, ¡Salir! No puedes quedarte en casa todo el tiempo. ¡Mírate! Pareces un hombre de las cavernas con esa barba.

—Déjame solo mamá… lo que menos quiero es estar rodeado de gente. — le dijo Blaine desde la cama.

Nadie sabía qué hacer con él todos intentaban hablarle pero este se negaba y no salía de su cuarto. Su depresión comenzaba a pegárseles a los demás.

No fue hasta semanas después –así es semanas- que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y la latina entró en su habitación.

Blaine estaba asustado, por un momento creyó que esta por fin se vengaría de él y lo mataría a golpes, mas sin embargo la mujer caminó hacia la ventana y abrió sus cortinas una por una dejando que la luz invadiera su cuarto.

¿Hace cuanto que no veía la luz del sol?...probablemente mucho si le dolían tanto los ojos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le preguntó a la Latina con algo de miedo.

—Escúchame bien capitán cavernícola todo tu drama ya enfado. Creo que ya es hora de que te levantes de esa cama, dejes de actuar tan patéticamente y actúes como todo un hombre.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Levántate de esa cama y piensa como vas a encontrar a Hummel y como lo vas a conquistar de nuevo. ¿Acaso no eras tú el que dijo todo eso de que si encontraba el amor de su vida pelearía por él?

— ¿Nos estabas escuchando? — le preguntó Blaine recordando esa noche.

—Hey es una casa grande y no había muchas cosas que hacer…. Tu le dijiste a Kurt que lucharías por el amor de tu vida, que sin importar nada pelearías porque era algo que valiera la pena y hasta ahora no te he visto hacer más que llorar como bebé acostado en tu cama atascándote de nieve y creyéndote el primo hermano de Rapunzel con esa barba que casi te llega a los pies.

— ¿Qué no se supone que tú me odias? — le dijo confundido.

—Oh claro que te odio, — le dijo Santana. —Pero aún a pesar de todo se que eres la felicidad que Kurt necesita y si para hacer que regrese necesito de ti así será.

— ¿Pero qué voy hacer?

—Ahora mismo te das un baño te quitas todos esos pelos de la cara y nos vamos a ver a Burt.

— ¿En verdad crees que va a decírnoslo? Ustedes le han rogado todo este tiempo y no les ha dicho nada.

—Así es nosotros TÚ no y no sé como lo vayas a hacer pero no nos iremos de esa casa sin saber en qué parte de Nueva York esta Kurt.

— ¿Esta en Nueva york? — le preguntó Blaine emocionado.

— ¿acaso no es Obvio? En que otra parte podría estar Kurt Hummel… París no vale por qué no creo que Hummel se vaya tan lejos para escaparse de ti. — le dijo Santana enfadada mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones a esperarlo.

—Debería irme a Nueva York.

— ¿Y qué? —Le preguntó Santana riendo. — ¿Crees que lo vas a encontrar en cuanto llegues? Esto es la vida real no fantasías… mejor vete a arreglarte que se nos acaba el tiempo.

— ¿No te vas a salir? — le preguntó Blaine incómodo.

Santana le sonrió y se acomodó más en su asiento cruzándose de piernas. — ¿Tú qué crees?

Tres horas después los dos se encontraban frente a la casa de los Hudmels a Blaine le sudaban las manos y estaba ligeramente temblando.

Burt abrió la puerta, no sabía si la reacción del mecánico era buena o mala al verlo, él los veía con seriedad sabía perfectamente de que se trataba todo.

—Santana ya te dije que no voy a decirte donde esta mi hijo, — le dijo Burt con un suspiro. Al parecer tenía esta plática seguido con la Latina.

— ¿Ni siquiera a Blaine?

Burt lo vio molesto, era claro su enojo en ese instante. — ¿En verdad crees que se lo diré a él? ¿Al que le rompió el corazón a mi hijo e hizo que se alejara? Apenas me estoy conteniendo para no partirle la cara.

Blaine se encogió de hombros, Burt estaba en todo su derecho de ofenderlo se lo merecía… de eso no había duda.

—Señor Hummel, — le dijo Blaine. —Se que no quiere ni verme, en verdad lo sé. No sabe cuánto me odio a mi mismo en estos momentos daría lo que fuera por cambiar todo lo que pasó, pero no puedo hacerlo… lo único que queda es vivir con el resentimiento y pedir disculpas. A usted, a Santana a Cooper… a todos los que salieron lastimados… en especial a Kurt. Necesito decirle cuanto lo siento y esperar que me perdone.

— ¿Crees que eso es suficiente?... ¡Mi hijo se fue para escapar de ti! Y ahora quieres que te diga donde esta, ¡No voy a llevarle a mi hijo a la persona de quien se está escondiendo! Lo que necesita mi hijo es tiempo, lejos de ti.

— ¡A pasado ya un mes! — le dijo ahora Santana. — ¿No cree que ya es tiempo suficiente para ambos?

—Señor Hummel, no le pido que me perdone… Creo que no soy lo suficientemente afortunado para obtener su perdón, pero quiero que sepa que si lo hace y me dice donde esta Kurt, pasaré mi vida pidiéndole perdón enamorándolo y haciéndolo feliz…. Sé que cometí un error ¿pero acaso hay parejas que no lo han hecho? —Blaine ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos más sin embargo su voz seguía siendo firme —Lo único que quiero es verlo, decirle que lo siento, decirle cuanto lo amo y esperar su perdón. No puedo prometerle que no lo lastimare de nuevo, al igual que yo no se si él me lastimará de nuevo pero me arriesgaré porque él vale la pena. Lucharé hasta el final por su perdón.

Blaine se quedó callado viendo a Blaine intensamente. —Si alguna vez veo de nuevo a mi hijo llorando y temblando como estaba aquella noche te juro por dios que no me voy a contener las ganas de golpearte.

—Si eso pasa yo me golpeare a mi mismo primero. — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Le dije a mi hijo que no le diría a nadie donde estaba… pero no puedo interponerme con su felicidad… sé que tú eres su felicidad.

—Gracias, — le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Burt entró a la casa por la dirección de Kurt, Blaine y Santana se quedaron afuera con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ya estaban tan cerca de tener a Kurt de regreso.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados acercarse a la puerta, Blaine se dio la vuelta para ver a Burt pero en su lugar sintió un puñetazo en el ojo que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos.

— ¡Finn! —Escuchó gritar a Santana.

— ¡Eso es por hacer llorar a mi hermano menor! — le dijo enfurecido.

—Justo cuando se me había quitado la hinchazón del golpe de Cooper. — dijo Blaine en voz baja volteando a ver a Finn quien no estaba para nada contento. —Está bien Finn, sé que lo tengo merecido.

Blaine le iba a sonreír pero fue interrumpido por otro golpe ahora en el abdomen.

— ¡Esto es por hacer que se fuera!

— ¡Por dios Finn no seas un bárbaro! — le dijo Santana aunque internamente estaba complacida. —Creo que Frodo ya ha aprendido la lección.

—No se te olvide que Kurt tiene quien lo defienda. — le dijo molesto.

Blaine se enderezó con dificultad. Le faltaba el aire pero aún así se esforzó por sonreírle. —Créeme que eso ya lo tengo bien claro.

Cuando Burt salió de la casa si se dio cuenta de algo no lo mencionó, le entregó a Blaine una hoja con direcciones para encontrar a Kurt y con otra advertencia para el abogado.

Esa noche Santana le avisó a Cooper y compraron los volteos de avión, mañana en la mañana estarían en Nueva york y con suerte con Kurt.

* * *

El edificio de Vogue estaba imponente cientos de personas entraban y Salían de él.

— ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta allá arriba? — les dijo Blaine confundido.

Blaine venía cargando su guitarra vieja, Santana y Cooper venían con él, dispuesto a ayudarlo.

—Ya nos las arreglaremos, — le dijo Santana.

El elevador tardaba horas en llegar, los tres chicos decidieron tomas las escaleras, que tanto eran 8 pisos…

Su primer problema fue en el tercer piso un guardia los vio con recelo y al momento de que este vio la guitarra de Blaine sabía que algo andaba mal.

—No pueden estar aquí, — les dijo este de mal humor.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y lo vieron con una sonrisa inocente. —Tenemos una cita, — le dijo Cooper. Solo entramos y salimos rápido.

—No pueden subir, — les volvió a decir el guardia un poco más molesto.

—Hay por dios, — le dijo Santana con un tono sorprendido. — ¿Haces ejercicio? Jamás había visto unos brazos _Tan marcados_— le dijo con una sonrisa sensual mientras acariciaba los brazos del guardia

El semblante del hombre cambió de inmediato. Con una sonrisa volteó a ver a la latina flexionando sus músculos. —Sí, pasó casi 5 horas en el gimnasio. — le dijo él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Oh por qué no me cuentas que es Exactamente lo que _haces_?

Cooper y Blaine caminaron lentamente hacia atrás y siguieron su recorrido dejando a la latina con el guardia. Ella lo entretendría este tiempo.

Su segundo problema llegó en el piso número seis, fue otro guardia el que los detuvo y esta vez Cooper estaba listo.

— ¿acaso no sabes quién soy yo? — le dijo al guardia. — ¡Soy Cooper Anderson!

Algunas –O más bien todas- mujeres voltearon a verlo emocionadas, mas sin embargo al guardia no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo.

—No pueden pasar. Me los tendré que llevar—

— ¡Oh no!

Cooper se hizo para atrás y sin ningún problema se quitó su camisa sorprendiendo a todos. — ¡Chicas Miren! ¡Pueden tocar cuanto gusten!

¡HAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito de las mujeres fue ensordecedor para todos, todas ellas se abalanzaron sobre el actor llevándose al policía entre las piernas. Todas muriéndose por tocar un poco de sus pectorales marcados

— ¡Corre Blaine! ¡Corre!

Blaine subió los últimos pisos a toda prisa estaba agotado y nervioso, su corazón casi se salía de su pecho. Más sin embargo en cuanto subió todo eso desapareció.

En cuanto llegó a su destinó lo vio, estaba de espaldas mas no había duda alguna de que era él… por fin estaba con el amor de su vida.

Sin titubear comenzó a tocar y cantar la canción que le recordaría a él siempre.

_You think I'm pretty  
without any makeup on  
you think I'm funny  
when I tell the  
Punch line wrong…_

El castaño se detuvo en cuanto comenzó con las primeras líneas. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos. No se esperaba verlo en ese lugar, tal como lo había planeado.

_You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
the way you turn me on  
I can sleep_

_Let's run away and  
don't ever look back…_

Quería acercársele más sin embargo el miedo se lo impedía, quizás esto había sido una mala idea. Debió de pensar más las cosas. Kurt tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, casi se detuvo para abrazarlo. No quería verlo llorar. Ese ángel jamás debía de derramar lágrimas.

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Vio a Kurt moverse hacia atrás y mover su cabeza como si estuviera despertando de un sueño, sin mirar a Blaine el castaño se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el elevador el cual se cerró en cuanto este entró.

Iba hacia abajo, Sin pensarlo Blaine tomó de nuevo las escaleras y bajo a toda prisa no iba a perderlo. No de nuevo.

El elevador bajaba tan lento y para su mala suerte parecía pararse en cada piso, estaría en problemas por largarse así como así de su trabajo pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Cómo diablos Blaine dio con él? ¿Cómo pudo su padre lastimarlo de esa manera?

Estaba temblando cuando llegó a la planta baja. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del elevador salió disparado hacia la calle, no le importaba aventar a la gente tenía que irse, irse lo más lejos y lo más rápido que se pudiera.

Apenas había llegado a una pequeña plaza a unas cuadras de ahí cuando escuchó sus gritos, rogándole que se detuviera, quizás era porque estaba cansado que lo hizo, pero sabía bien que era el tono triste de la voz de Blaine que lo hizo.

Se dio la vuelta y volteó a ver a Blaine quien lo veía con una sonrisa.

—Te extrañé, — le dijo el abogado suavemente.

— ¿Te extrañé? — le dijo Kurt molesto. —Después de que me lastimaste tanto lo que dices Te extrañe ¿estás loco?

—Sabes toda mi vida creí que el error más grande de mi vida había sido estudiar leyes y no algo como actuación o música como había soñado de pequeño. — le dijo Blaine, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. —Pero ahora sé que él error más grande fue haberte dejado ir esa noche. Haberte tratado de esa forma… Lo siento tanto Kurt.

Kurt lo veía fríamente, no se iba a conmover con las lágrimas de Blaine. No ahora que ya comenzaba a Sanar. — ¿Crees que un lo siento arregla todo? ¡Me humillaste! ¡Me trataste como una prostituta! ¿Y crees que con un 'Perdón' todo volverá a la normalidad?... estás equivocado. Me pediste que me alejara de ti y eso hice. ¡Lo seguiré haciendo!

—Jamás en la vida podré cambiar lo que hice Kurt. Pero puedes estar seguro que siempre me arrepentiré de ese día. Estaba herido confundido y dejé que el dolor y el coraje nublaran mi razón… te perdí ese día y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que te amo, siempre te amaré y siempre estaré aquí esperando el día en que me puedas perdonar. Si quieres podemos ser sólo amigos… sólo no te alejes mi te vayas de mi lado.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para que Blaine no viera las lágrimas en su rostro.

—No quiero saber nada de ti, — le dijo el castaño fríamente comenzando a caminar.

— ¡Los gatos duermen de 16 a 18 horas durante el día! — le gritó Blaine.

— ¿Qué?

Kurt volteó confundido a ver a Blaine. ¿Acaso el abogado había perdido por fin la razón?

—Cuando te mueres tu cabello sigue creciendo solo por unos meses…Los niños crecen más rápido en primavera…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás loco?

—No quieres saber nada de mí, está bien. Te diré cualquier cosa, lo que sea mientras te tenga a mi lado y pueda escuchar tu voz. — le dijo Blaine desesperado.

— ¿Estás loco? Eres ridículo.

—Haré cualquier cosa por estar junto a ti… ¡Te amo! Y no te dejaré ir ¡perdóname!

Blaine lo miró a los ojos y lentamente Kurt observó como este se puso de rodillas. —Perdóname.

—Blaine ponte de pie, — le dijo Kurt sorprendido. Habían ya llamado la atención de las personas a su alrededor todos viendo interesados que era lo que pasaba.

—Te amo, — le dijo Blaine. —Si tengo que quedarme aquí horas hasta que me perdones lo haré

—Deja de hacer esto. ¡Deja de actuar como un niño! — le dijo Kurt enojado.

—Una tarántula puede vivir dos años sin comer nada… el pingüino sólo tiene relaciones dos veces al año… una persona se come alrededor de 35,000 galletas en su vida.

—Detente, — le dijo Kurt caminando hacia él. —deja de hacer esto.

Blaine abrazó su cintura cuando este estaba frente a él, ambos estaban con los ojos llorosos el abogado se aferró a él y levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres saber otro dato interesante?

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó Kurt apenas audible.

— Voy amarte por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

Un capítulo más! Es uno de mis favoritos o debería decir mí favorito hasta ahora. Espero les haya gustado. Ya solo nos falta el epilogo! Estoy tan contenta!

Obviamente Teenage Dream no es mía.

Díganme sus comentarios y opiniones!

Lindo día!


	15. Epilogo

**C**an't **H**elp **F**alling **I**n **L**ove – Ingrid Michaelson

**Epilogo**

_Plat…plat...Plat…_

Kurt entró al departamento. El sonido de la lluvia resonaba por todas partes apenas podía ver algo en las ventanas, con un suspiro cansado se quitó su saco y dejó sus cosas junto a la puerta. Por suerte había llevado la sombrilla si no fuera por eso su atuendo estaría arruinado.

El olor a comida despertó su apetito, apenas se había percatado que el departamento olía delicioso, con una sonrisa Kurt siguió su olfato el cual lo llevó hasta la mesa.

Estaba todo arreglado al parecer, los platos listos y unas lindas velas prendidas en el centro de la mesa y al lado de ellas unas lindas rosas rojas y amarillas.

Sin dudar tomó las flores con una sonrisa y las acercó a su nariz para olerlas.

Sin aviso unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda haciendo que su sonrisa creciera aún más.

— ¿A qué se debe todo esto? — le preguntó Kurt suavemente al momento de sentir un suave beso en la mejilla.

— Quiero consentirte… mimarte… además claro que el hecho de que llevemos juntos cinco meses tiene algo que ver.

Kurt dejó escapar una pequeña risa y se dio la vuelta, Blaine lo veía con una sonrisa enorme sus ojos avellana brillantes y llenos de amor. Se sentía tan feliz en ese momento, el tener algo como lo que ellos tenían era perfecto.

Aunque claro que no fue fácil llegar a donde estaban…. Aún recordaba el fatídico día en el cual muy originalmente Blaine le pidió disculpas. Le gustaría decir que se había resistido ante los encantos y los ojos de borrego a medio morir de Blaine pero era imposible, esa noche regresaron los dos al hotel de Blaine ansiosos de estar solos...

Esa noche Blaine le hiso el amor lenta y suavemente, besando hasta la más mínima parte de su cuerpo y diciéndole que lo amaba una y otra vez. Tal como debió de haber sido su primera vez. Entrada la noche cambiaron los lugares y de la misma forma Kurt veneró el cuerpo de Blaine, perdiéndose en las sensaciones, en los besos y en la intensidad del momento.

Después de esa noche comenzaron a arreglar las cosas No era tan fácil regresar solo a lo que habían sido así como así había aún tanto por sanar.

Los Anderson lo trataron con recelo por un tiempo pero poco a poco volvió a ganarse el cariño de los dos, el hecho de que amara incondicionalmente a su hijo menos le ayudó en mucho.

Decidieron quedarse en nueva york, muy a pesar de lo que sentían Cooper y Santana, Kurt estaba en la ciudad de sus sueños, por fin podía estar contento haciendo lo que hacía.

Claro que iba a extrañar a sus antiguos compañeros de apartamento. Con ellos vivió sin fin de aventuras, eran como su segunda familia, pero aún a pesar de la distancia estos estaban presentes en todo momento, ya fuera con llamadas o visitas sin aviso…. Muchas de ellas en la madrugada.

El y Blaine habían decidido vivir en un complejo departamental que estaba céntrico, Blaine inmediatamente se puso a buscar trabajo, tal como había dicho los bufetes de abogados se peleaban por él.

No todo fue miel sobre hojuelas claro, los primeros meses tuvieron sus peleas…

— _¡No tienes por qué exagerar Kurt! _

_Kurt se dio la vuelta rápidamente, estaban en la sala, docenas de cajas rodeándolos, estaba molesto y el hecho de que aún les faltaba desempacar más de la mitad de las cosas lo enfurecía aún más. _

— _¿Exagerado? ¡No estoy exagerando! — le dijo apuntándole con el dedo y maldiciendo internamente al hacerlo. En verdad había pasado mucho tiempo con Cooper. —Escucha bien lo que me estás diciendo Blaine. _

— _¡Solo te digo que pagaré por el departamento! ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Tengo el dinero y tú-_

— _¿Yo qué? ¿Soy pobre? Perdóname por no tener tu misma clase social Blaine, pero tengo el dinero suficiente como para poner __**mi parte**__ No necesito que me restriegues en la cara cuánto dinero tienes. _

— _¡No te estoy restregando nada! — le dijo Blaine enfadado. —Yo quiero hacer esto por los dos. Sé que te molesta escucharlo pero sí; si tengo mucho dinero y lo quiero gastar en esto. ¡No quiero que tú gastes el dinero en el departamento! _

— _¡No soy una mujer o alguien que necesita que lo cuides Blaine! Soy capaz de mantenerme por mi mismo estamos en una relación equitativa ¿No? Eso quiere decir 50 y 50. _

— _¿Cómo quieres pagar la mitad del departamento y entrar a Fashion week al mismo tiempo? _

—_Puedo hacerlo, — le dijo Kurt. —Ya tengo patrocinadores para varios diseños y en unas semanas tendré una cita con los directivos de Chanel. Estaré bien._

—_No estarás bien, — le dijo Blaine molesto. Sabía que no lo estaría. Para que Kurt pudiera tener ese dinero indicaba que tenía que trabajar más y él ya se preocupaba suficiente con sus largas horas de trabajo como para que estas aumenten aún más. Si Kurt no pensaba en sí mismo, Blaine lo haría por él. —En unos días estarás agotado y vas a pedirme que te ayude. _

— _¿Crees que eres muy necesario no?... puedo arreglármelas solo sin ti, — le dijo más enojado aún. — Y puedes dormir en la sala ¡por que claramente no necesito de ti!_

Duraron sin hablarse casi una semana, bueno Kurt era quien lo le hablaba a Blaine, todos los días le trataba de hacer plática, le sonreía más sin embargo el castaño se mantenía estoico y frío.

Fue a finales de la primera semana que comenzó a notar a Kurt cansado y ojeroso, sabía que lo que le había dicho Blaine era cierto pero su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo.

No fue hasta una noche que lo encontró en la cocina con una taza de chocolate y lágrimas en los ojos.

Blaine no le dijo nada sólo lo brazo y dejó que este llorara un poco más en su hombro. Sin palabras le quitó el chocolate y lo cargó llevándoselo a su habitación, ahí por fin pudo descansar y se dio cuenta que necesitar de alguien no era tan mal

Aunque claro no podía negar que en ese tiempo logró incluso enamorarse más de Blaine.

_Kurt entró al departamento con una sonrisa, desde el pasillo se podía escuchar la música a todo volumen y al entrar pudo notar porque. _

_Blaine se encontraba bailando perdido en la música._

_Take my hand, take my whole life too._

_For I can't help, Falling in love with you_

_En cuanto Kurt entró Blaine lo vio con una enorme sonrisa y extendió su brazo en señal de invitación. Kurt lo tomó son una sonrisa y así se encontraron los dos bailando a mitad del departamento. _

_Take my hand, take my whole life too._

_For I can't help, Falling in love with you_

—_Te extrañé —Le dijo Blaine suavemente. _

—_Nos vimos esta mañana, — le dijo Kurt riendo ligeramente. — ¿Acaso no puedes vivir sin mi? ¿Cómo funcionas en el trabajo?_

—_Eso es un misterio sin resolver. — le dijo él riendo. _

— _¿Y a que se debe la música? _

—_Quería darte una sorpresa…._

— _¿Sorpresa? — le preguntó emocionado Kurt. — ¿Vas a darme algo? _

—_Er… es algo más para los dos. — le dijo Blaine separándose con una sonrisa inocente._

— _¿Qué has hecho Blaine Anderson?_

_Blaine se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la recamara la puerta estaba cerrada. — He notado que este departamento es algo grande para nosotros dos…_

—_No me gusta como está yendo esto… — le dijo Kurt cruzándose de brazos. _

— _¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Estaba ahí viéndose tan lindo! — le dijo el abogado con algo de nervios. _

— _¿Qué hiciste Blaine?_

_Blaine abrió la puerta de la recamara y no fue hasta unos segundos después que una pequeña bola de pelo color café Salió de él, dejando escapar los más pequeños maullidos._

_Kurt dio un grito de emoción al ver al gatito salir. Rápidamente corrió a cargarlo. Era tan lindo, estaba tan pequeño y gordito. _

— _¡Esta hermoso! — le dijo sonriéndole a Blaine. Kurt comenzó a acariciarlo, se dio cuenta de que llevaba ya un collar con una pequeña placa._

'_Roquefort' _

— _¿Roquefort Blaine? ¿En serio?_

— _¡Es lindo! — se defendió el otro. _

_Kurt solo rió un poco más y abrazó al nuevo integrante. _

Regresando de sus fantasías Kurt sonrió para besas los labios del abogado. Blaine lo abrazó haciendo que el beso fuera más intenso.

Kurt sonrió mientras lo besaba y podía sentir la sonrisa del otro. A unos pasos de ahí Roquefort maullaba queriendo la atención de sus padres. Era la noche perfecta en el lugar perfecto y con la persona perfecta.

Era su vida ahora… y así sería por muchos años más. De eso podía estar seguro.

_There's a firefly loose tonight  
Better catch it  
Before it burns this place down…_

* * *

Terminó esta aventura, les agradezco a todos los que aquí o en twitter me dejaron sus comentarios y muestras de aprecio. En verdad no saben lo feliz que me han hecho en este tiempo.

Espero les haya gustado y nos veremos con suerte muy pronto en la secuela de esta historia.

Fue por eso que el epilogo fue corto, la secuela se encarga de mostrarles muchas cosas más.

Por lo pronto yo seguiré con mi siguiente proyecto. Será una historia de Klaine, completamente diferente a esta.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios!

Los amo!


End file.
